The Rise of the Tiberium Age
by Meat-Wagon
Summary: much more sophisticated retell of RA2...
1. Part A

****

C&C: Fall of Soviet, Rise of NOD

Prologue

In 1946, just one year after the dreadful World War 2 which ended in the death of more than 500 million people and countless more who became homeless, a man named Albert Einstein created a device called the Chronosphere. The Chronosphere was known as a time traveling machine that the user was able to go back to the past or sail to the future. Einstein's main intention was to rewrite the history as he went back to the time before Adolf Hitler took power of Germany and secretly assassinated him to prevent Second World War, thus the lives of millions of Jews were saved. As he traveled back to 1926, at Nuremberg, Germany; Einstein met the future Fuhrer of the Third Reich. At the greeting, the historical handshake between the two men allowed Hitler to be successfully removed out of the time. Thus to Einstein's predication, without Hitler, a weak Germany laid to the west and World War 2 never happened. But what Einstein didn't put into account was that his actions had upset the delicacy balance of Europe. Without Hitler, Joseph Stalin's communist Russia was an infinitively bigger threat to the entire continent. Stalin had also realized the situation as he could take the entire Europe in a few short months with the Soviet Union's military strength. He started a massive full-scale invasion across the Europe. France, Germany, Poland, Italy, Romania and Spain were over run by the Russians in few days and England seemed to be the last free nation in the entire Europe. Only with the combined strength of European nations and their superior technology allowed them to defeat Communist Russia. With Stalin's death and collapsing of Russia's military, Alexander Romanov was elected as the new Premier of Russia. In eyes of other European leaders, Romanov was an advocate of peace but in depth, Romanov burnt with hatred against the Allies for destroying Mother Russia. He silently vowed that Russia will revenge, and this time it's not only with a massive military force but also with superior technologies. Since Yuri became Romanov's chief military adviser, things deteriorated. All the in country secretly agents lost contacts with outside and some even collaborated with the KGB operatives. The only logical solution was that Yuri and his psychic corps was behind all of these mystery events. US spy satellites had also spotted strange activity in Russia; wicked technologies were seen being developed and experimented. Intel source had also reported that Russia's military was at an unusual inclining rate. Things were not going well a war against the Soviet Union seemed to be imminent.

Introduction: A New World Order (Part one)

It was another humid day in Washington D.C. A cloudless blue sky with little wind from North blew across the streets of the nation's capital. The scorching sun blazed down to Earth and made every corner of the capital as bright as a flare. There was barely anybody on the street because of the hot weather. Many people just stayed at home with their air condition turned to full power. Also with a can of cool drink in hand and TV turned on, they just sat back and enjoyed the XFL. Everyone seemed to be living comfortably with nothing to worry, however…

*** 

__

Meanwhile in the Whitehouse.

President Michael Dugan flipped over another page of endless waves of documents and signed without reading through. Although all the document were top-secret stuff but having an endless waves of them was another story. Time went by like wind, several hours passed like several minutes and yet the documents to be sign on President Dugan's desk is still piled up like a mountain. Finally he broke out.

"That's it, I can't take it any more." Dugan let the pen dropped on the table and laid back on his expensive Italian leather armchair and took a long yawn. Five minutes later President Dugan reached for the answering machine and pressed the red button to dial the secretary. 

"Miss Anderson, could you come in for a moment please." Dugan said. Few seconds later the door of the President's chamber opened with a swoosh, the secretary came in. Mrs. Anderson had been the president secretary for a long time now, four year or maybe more. She was already a secretary before Dugan was a president. She had been a very faith person never gave president the eye and certainly not going to. She wasn't very prettily dressed but her natural beauty kept all of the opposite sex uneasy for the time she walked along the corridor. 

"Good morning Mr. President, what can I do for you today?" Follow with a smile.

"Oh, you know the usual, sign all these documents for me." Dugan said with a big yawn. "By the way, don't let anybody come, you are the president for the moment, I will… I will get some sleep now." Another yawn. 

"No problem, Mr. President, I just do that" Mrs. Anderson smiled again and left the chamber.

Dugan was about to shut his eye for a good nap when answer machine interrupted him.

"Mr. President, it General Carville on line one." A female voice said.

Dugan picked up the picked phone to answer it.

__

In the Philadelphia Command Center

It was a very big place for a command center, there were columns upon columns of the latest super computer with the best accessories. Before each computer there was an operator who was typing in an inhuman speed. In the back of the command center three strategists were looking at a big satellite radar screen showing the location of the current units. On the big radar screen, there were overwhelming numbers of red dots coming from all direction toward America.

Before the screen stood General Ben Carville. He was a big man and was in his 50's, with no single hair and always had a toothpick in his mouth. Although the command center was fully air-conditioned but he was still sweating.

"Mr. President we got hack-a situation down here." General Carville was heavily Texas accented just like George Bush. 

"How bad can it be man?" Dugan asked.

"According to NORAD, we got massive soviet naval force coming from the east, air force from west and ground force pushing up from Mexico. I don't know how they snuck on this." Carville reported.

"You better double check on this, it doesn't make any sense, I'll call the premier." Dugan was not much less confused then everybody else.

"Will do." General Carville hanged up.

__

At the Kremlin, Moscow

Inside the hall of reds, there were statue of all the most famous figure of the Soviet Union. Joseph Stalin, Carl Marx, Lenning … but the most important of all there was a big golden star covering the entire section of a wall. Red covered pretty much everywhere inside the Kremlin. The carpet was bloody red; walls were pretty much red with all the badges, flags and pictures. Ceilings were paint with red and hanged with big hammer-sickle symbols. The inside of the Kremlin looked pretty much like the interior of a whale.

Premier Romanov was sitting in his table enjoying his delicious meal and sipping the Vienna coffee while Yuri stood beside him and looking at the outside.

"Comrade Yuri, this invasion has gone very successful so far?" Romanov was heavily Russian accented "The American was taken completely by surprise."

"Indeed they have." Yuri's voice was little more than a whisper but it's filled with energy and evilry.

"To my calculation, America should be down in two weeks time." Yuri said.

"Oh you think so." Romanov was curious.

"General Vladimir is leading our spearhead of 50 groups of Type A shock armies, that's approximately 500 000 of your elite blackguard force. Best trained with best equipped. Grand Marshal Alysenkonov is leading the bulk of the force that involve 180 Type C force, 60 Type MT force, 30 Type HT force, 50 Type M force, 15 Type HM force and 10 Type P force. A mere estimate will be 1.8 million conscripts, 600 000 medium infantries, 300 000 heavy infantries, 450 000 vehicles, 150 000 heavy vehicles and 100 000 of mine psychic force. In air we have about 20 fleets of Kirovs and 100 squadrons of Migs. That's about 20 000 airs ships and 100 000 Migs. We also rule the sea. We have approximately 20 000 mini and typhoon submarine and 5 000 Okatober subs on eastern cost and about the same in the western cost. We have well over 20 000 sea scorpions. And we have around 10 000 Dreadnaught. My new invention of the mind controlled squids should be sneaky enough get information on other powerful navy countries."

"What about the forces on the western front." Romanov asked, and took another sip of the coffee.

"Comrade premier, Germany so far is the only country that have any true resistances. But they shall be crushed in no longer than 3 days." Yuri reported.

"What about England and France." 

"Comrade, the British have trouble landing their force on the Europe continent. I am sure Admiral Bendokoshyov's submarine fleet can make a pretty good blockade on England, our Kirov fleet should be able to cripple England without any ground force." Yuri turned around and sat on a chair in front of Romanov. "Comrade, I don't think you should need to worry anything about the French. Our intelligence source reported they haven't even realized the war. Most of their forces still are on holidays."

"Good, very good comrade Yuri. You have provided to be a very useful person. What a treat you are to our enemies." Romanov complemented.

"I'm just another servant to the Soviet Union like you…"

Yuri was interrupted by phone call and Romanov answered it.

"Ya, premier Romanov here." 

"What's going on there Alex." It was Dugan's calm voice Romanov realized, about time.

"Why, this is Mr. President, I don't know what you mean." Romanov pretended he knew nothing.

"My report says you are throwing everything you got at us. We suppose to be allies you maniac." Dugan's voice was now stronger.

"Listen very carefully Mr. President, I'm not you puppet. It is our Romanov legacy to consider everything we do." Romanov said.

"I don't give a damn on what's so ever about you legacy, call them off, call them off now." Dugan shouted.

After a long brief of pause Dugan spoke again. "You know we will retaliate." Dugan's voice was back to normal again.

"Don't be so sure Mr. President." Romanov hanged the phone and gave a nod to Yuri.

Yuri picked up his psychic phone and dialed the number to the Dallas Missile Command.

__

Back in the White House

Dugan was very worried now; he paced back and forth, forth and back in the room and finally made up his mind. Dugan picked up the phone and rang Philadelphia center to call general Carville.

__

Philadelphia Command Center

The phone rang and Carville ran to get it. It was quite unusual for him to run.

"Mr. President." Carville answered.

"It's time we hit back, make it happen." The president ordered.

"Yeah sir." Carville took the order and rang the Missile Command.

__

Dallas Missile Command

The speaker was loud enough so everyone inside the place can hear it clearly.

"This is General Carville, Soviet invasion confirmed launch alpha, delta charges." Carville ordered.

***

With order given the two operators started working as fast as they could. Sergeant Black pressed a few button. "Password confirmed, missile prime."

Lieutenant James quickly walked up to the switch, inserted the key and twisted it to arm the missile.

"Missile armed." Black reported.

The phone suddenly rang and James went to answer it.

"Missile Command." James said. A weird sound appeared in the phone and James was frozen so sudden like a zombie. He felt something had grasped his brain and it was starting to mess up his conscience.

"Ten seconds til launch, open the silo door." Black reported.

Because Lieutenant James was mind controlled by Yuri's mystery phone call, he had lost control of himself. He pulled out his Colt .45 and aimed at Black.

Black stared back in disbelieves. "James what are you doing, the silo doors are closed, this is suicide." 

Without a second word James opened fire in point blank range. Two shot right in the head of Black ended his life. Without hesitation James aimed the gun at his own head and fired.

From afar, the ground around above the Missile Command rumbled and Silo hatch bulged upwards by the massive force underneath. In a few short seconds the Dallas Missile Command turned into apocalyptic wreckage. A big mushroom rose insanely high above the ground and the radioactive dust plus other substances fell onto the ground. 

__

Back In Kremlin

"Is it done Yuri." Romanov asked the mystery Yuri.

"No comrade premier, it has only begin." Yuri's sinister voice replied.

New World Order: Part Two

Without nuclear capability, the Americans became sitting ducks without support. US were taken totally by surprise along with its European neighbors. The Americans were unbelievably outnumbered in air, ground and sea. In the first two hours of war, majority coastal cities crumbled under the Soviet naval bombardment. The Kirov fleet decimated the many of inner cities. Columns after columns of Soviet super tanks chopped up the feeble American amour. While endless waves of light, medium and heavy infantries took over city after city. Vladimir's spearhead force rampaged through America like a bulldog on a Texas Romeo. At the end of the first day, all US cities were hit and majority were either destroyed or taken over. 

__

New York

Above the city of New York, the busiest city in the world. A large fleet of Kirov air ships flew slowly into the city. The Kirov airships were huge, if not massive. It's oval in shape, with the head painted as the shark's mouth. There was a big control center hang on its belly and also the big hammer-sickle on each side of the zeppelin. Shadows were cast upon on all building underneath, including the Statue of Liberty. Alarm siren went off and all citizens were ordered to go under the subway train station as a form of bomb shelter. A fleet of Soviet Dreadnaughts came into the lake and entered the city. Then a rumble sound came from afar, soviet ground force have pushed into New York. 

__

Los Angels

Although it was a sunny day but with giant zeppelin hovering in the sky, half of the city was shadowed. Until all the tanks and troops have passed the gold Gate Bridge, Admiral Alysenkonov's naval fleet arrived. His black super battleship Stalin III led the charge; it was surrounded by Dreadnaughts, Sea Scorpions and Elite class Okatober submarines. 

Stalin III was arguably the biggest ship ever built, it's a lot bigger than a Carrier and had a lot more and better armaments than any of the latest warships. Its armour was supering extensive. It's nearly invincible to any forms of attack, whether it's from air, ground or sea. Only a nuke can destroy it. Because of its huge size and weight it required three nuclear reactors to run it, one for power, one for its massive plasma batteries and one for reserve.

The Stalin III was now very close to the Golden Bridge, most of her guards had already passed underneath the bridge, even the Carrier sized Dreadnaughts. Stalin III looked as if she was going to struggle to get under, without hesitation its plasma battery open fire on the bridge. All four shot hit the bridge, each shot was divided by the ship's computer system so four shots were evenly divided. There was no single debris; the entire bridge was vaporized by the battleship's purple plasma shots. Without the bridge in sight, Marshal Alysenkonov felt a lot better and sailed pass. 

__

On Europe continent

Berlin, Germany

The Soviet came ever closer to the capital of Germany. Although Germany had the finest fighting force in the world but against overwhelming and superior trained Soviet war machines was different. So far only Germany had lasted more than 40 hours of intensive battle against the Russians on the Europe continent.

All buildings were garrisoned with troops; heavy weaponries were also place in hidden places all around the city. The Germans were ready to fight to the last man. 

You could tell the Soviet were getting closer to the city as the sound of tank engine and the rumbling sound of the ground was getting louder. The frequency of gunfire, explosions and screams were increasing by the minute.

The Tank Destroyer opened fire at the first visible Rhino tank. It was a direct hit, the tank turret exploded in a beautiful splash but not so beautiful for its occupants. More Rhinos rushed in and Tank Destroyers were even more fanatic in firing at them. Leopold IIIs engaged in a close combat fight. Although Leopolds were given an edge over the Rhinos but the Rhinos just simply outnumbered the German tanks and the Apocalypse tank was yet to come. 

__

Paris, France

Although it was a beautiful day in Paris but it certainly wasn't a beautiful sight. The ear splitting sound of the French grand cannon was very common for the past 6 hours. Citizens were ordered to go to the underground shelter in case of the Kirov airship bombardments, but what they don't know is that the Kirovs are also armed with payloads of piercing bombs. 

The Soviet troops were all given the order by their high command of not to damage any famous monument. No form of any heavy weaponry approached sites such as the Eiffel Tower, the Notre Dame and the Cathedral; only infantries went in to occupy the site. 

Soviet air force attacked with precision and care, not daring to damage any historical monuments, they knew serious consequence would be followed if anything went wrong. Kirovs pin point bombed big military targets such as building, power plants and Grand cannons. The Mig fighters aimed at choke point place, like the garrisoned buildings, pillboxes etc.

The urban war in Paris is a lot harder than in Berlin because of all those restrictions of things that are not to be damaged. Although the French were not as fanatic as the Germans but they were very well entrenched, thus infantry movements were harder than usual.

A regiment of engineers and tesla troops were para-dropped around the Eiffel Tower. Once landed they immediately started to work. The engineers set up the power plants to charge up the Tower while the tesla troops charged up the power plants. A few minutes after the successful completion, the Eiffel Tower had been turned into a massive lightening bolt and it's able to struck anywhere around the city.

__

London, England

The sky above London was filled with fighters. The RAF fighters fought tenaciously against the oncoming waves of Mig Alleys and several fleets of Kirov airships. 

On the ground AA-missile launchers targeted one enemy fighter to another. The missiles were quiet effective in shooting down fighter but Kirovs were nearly impossible to be significantly damaged. 

The RAFs fighters were totally outnumbered, out skilled and out maneuvered. Barely any RAF fighters gotten close to the Airships. Some did however, but that was the best they could do before been blown out of the sky by mini robotic controlled interceptors and hidden guns on the Kirovs. With near total air superiority, the Kirovs started to unload barrages of bombs on the city.

***

Russian submarines and Dreadnaught fleet also hit the English pretty hard on the sea. DX-452 mini submarine managed successful hit and run assaults on British war ships in the harbor. The Typhoon attack subs were making good result in naval engagement against any other warship on the open sea. Russian submarines had not only got the best subs but also subs that were capable of hitting ground target. 

The Okatober submarines were as good and powerful as any other warship and yet it's capable of submerge and reemerge somewhere else. Its big cluster missile flew over costal defenses and into the city itself. 100 feet off the ground the missile exploded into hundreds of cluster bombs and caused tremendous large area of explosion. Although these costal attacks were mostly nuisance raids and won't cause much of lethal punch but that should keep the English busy for a long, long time. 

Admiral Bendokoshyov smiled at the current siege on the English coast. He observed his fleet's performance through the observation tower of his command ship, Dasadania. The big +3 Dreadnaught was also firing off some of its own Tsar missiles, but that was just something for fun by his crews. He silently calculated that Mother Russia was only hours away from total Europe victory. 

Chapter 1: Lone Guardian

The Americans were on their knees. One bloody blow after another by the invincible Soviets, majority of the US city were under siege. New York was as worse as all other cities but Manhattan looked to be the best place yet in US. The Russian troops had not yet fully penetrated the defenses around Manhattan, that meant Fort Bradley was still intact.

__

On the Blackhawk helicopter 

Agent Tanya Adams was analyzing the current tactical map of Manhattan with a bunch of other naval seals. Although she wasn't the expert in those jobs done by Generals but currently America was short on leaders so anyone who had any leadership experience will be welcome. 

Tanya had been in the special force for a long time, she was a member of the elite commando since 19, that was the time against Stalin and now Romanov was the newer enemy. Tanya had been nominated as the leader after the death of her former Captain Jacob Cains; it was a horrible death, fried by a bolt from a tesla coil. Six year have been peaceful and now it was time to head back again.

Tanya was wearing a mid-cut tank top and camouflaged shorts; she had long and untied brown hair and brown eyes. She was very good looking though, but in a very deadly way. She had two pistols in her holsters; these pair of guns had been heavily modified. From afar it looked like normal Colt .45 pistols but in action they were not much weaker than an AK-47.

The video screen flicked and on symbol of the Alliance appeared. Shortly General Carville appeared on the screen with some other generals behind him, again with his toothpick in mouth. "Ah, agent Tanya. I hope you are rested and ready. Because at oh-eight hundred hours you will be controlling every tank, base, satellite, men, women and child enlisted in the Eastern United State of America. You answer to President and you answer to me. Your adviser from now on is Lieutenant Eva. We will get started immediately, first stop New York, the Lieutenant will give you the details." 

The beautiful face of Lieutenant Eva appeared. She was very formally dressed and always had a headphone on her head. Eva had long light brown hair but was all tied into a ponytail. "Good morning agent Tanya. I'm Lieutenant Eva, the Intel officer of the alliance. Since you are the only officer left alive, I'm pretty lucky to still have a job." The lieutenant smiled. Her voice was warm and calm, even under the current extreme situation. She flicked a few button and a television reporting screen appeared. In the screen it was all death and destruction, buildings collapsed and collapsing, piles of body on the ground with blood smeared nearby, in most scene fire appear the most. "It appears that we have suffered a full-scale Soviet invasion, most of the major cities were lost and the Soviets are currently siege against other untaken cities. We have lost communication with many places but fortunately we still have a hold on Fort Bradley in Manhattan. Currently our troops in Fort Bradley have spotted a large supply deport across the river. The deport is only lightly guarded, if your strike team can sneak into the base and cut their supplies then I think it will hold off the Soviet armor advance into the city."

"Don't worry Lieutenant, me and my team won't let you down." Tanya inserted the magazines into her pistol and armed it, "alright boys let show the Russkies how we treat our guests."

__

Statue of Liberty

The chopper landed across the lake opposite to Statue of Liberty. But there were already four carrier-sized ship parked along the edge of the land. Two transports were also spotted with two dozens of conscript running out. The carrier-sized Dreadnaught were the main Soviet long ranged attack craft, its big launching tracks were armed with humongous evil Tsar missile which could blow almost any structure into pieces within a few shots, the only problem is that the Tsar missiles are big enough to be hit by anti missile weapons. The hidden micro-missile launcher meant any careless approaches would be easily obliterated. The Tsar missiles on the Dreadnaughts fired up and started to push slowly out of its track towards the Statue of Liberty. 

Tanya and her team acted quickly and divided into the water and swam as quick as they could toward the enemy warships. She and her seal team members were all equipment with C8 super explosives, they are C4 looking bomb but have a nuclear like punch. All ships were sinkable with C8 except for Marshal Alysenkonov's Stalin III which you do need a nuke to destroy it. 

The conscripts on shore opened fire against the already entrenched GIs. Although the GIs are well protected and hidden but the conscripts outnumber the American three to one. 

The Tanya strike team came underneath the Dreadnaughts and each member placed a charge and quickly swam toward the shore to aid their under fire comrade in arms.

From behind the Russian soldiers, the four Dreadnaughts exploded from underneath and the to be launched missiles on deck also went off with the explosion. All four ships were sunk. In a sudden of confusion from the Russian soldier, Tanya strike team emerged from water and open fire on the Soviet. The MP10 sub-machine gun used by the seals were ultra quick and can unleash all its ammo in less than 5 seconds. Seals fired their guns at one soldier after another. Tanya's super accuracy was invaluable, one shot one kill. With the aid of Tanya's strike plus the eight GIs guarding the Statue, the 24 conscripts were taken out in a flash. No screams were heard from the Russian soldiers; the dead soldiers just fell on to the ground in slump sound. 

All of a sudden the Statue of Liberty clasped. The massive debris and fallen piece nearly killed everyone underneath but only due to the soldier's reaction gave them the time to dive away for safety. After it was all over with the light greenish pieces of the Statue laid across the island and the speaker suddenly turn on. 

"Listen very carefully you foolish Americans who dare to oppose the great Soviets, as a sign of warning I laid waste to Statue of Liberty, your symbol of hope and spirit." It was a heavy Russian accented man; the voice was deep and filled with murderous contention. "I'm Premier Alexander Romanov of the USSR and the soon reigning leader of the world. Right now I'm speaking to agent Tanya Adams."

Tanya listened. 

"I have studied your skills and your strike team's effort. They were all marvelous, I'm now giving you the chance to surrender and join the great red revolution. Your invaluable skill shall prove the mighty Union great usefulness and shall be rewarded with glory plus honours from our citizen at the victory ceremony." A small pause, "But if you choose not to join in…"

Bang! One shot from Tanya's pistol and the speaker blew to bits and the sparks from its cord showered down. "Over my dead body." She murmured.

__

Fort Bradley

It wasn't the best of time but certainly the worst of place. Struck by several waves of V3s, most parts of the base were either destroyed or crippled. However the V3s were still coming across the river but much less every wave now because most of V3 launchers were out of rockets thus reloading in the deport. Although the number of V3s were halved but the Patriot missile launchers were still busily firing at its incoming target. 

A wave of 5 V3s flew in an arc towards the base, the Patriot launcher quickly fired off its defense missile and all 5 V3s exploded in a beautiful splash.

The thirty of survivor GIs hid mostly behind the concrete wall and lined their guns at the opening. Some of the GIs occupied the two empty pillboxes and a few more waited in the guard towers. Ahead, three Russian transports flew toward Fort Bradley and at distance five hundred metres, the transport started to drop off para-troopers. At least one hundred conscripts with a few Flak Trooper were spotted approaching the base slowly on the street. The GIs behind the wall, inside the pillboxes and above in the towers fired immediately at the Russian troops but the Russians also fired back. Although the GIs had good protection but the Russians outnumbered the American a good three to one, and the conscripts were also taking cover while returning fire.

__

On the way to Fort Bradley

Tanya and her team turned toward their right with caution and swiftness. They were on the 34th street, no longer any riots by their own people but rather the Soviets. At the end of the street, six GIs were pinned down by twenty-four conscripts. Tanya and the seals started to sprint toward the in trouble GIs but she figured that their help will never reach in time to save the lives of their people but from nowhere grounds around the conscripts exploded and three small but steady Grizzly battle tank appeared. The conscripts didn't panic but were confused, the fast speed of the tanks quickly closed in. The heavy machinegun on the tank's front and top turret opened fire. In such close range, even the best-trained soldier had not hope of surviving. The conscripts fired back and some even tossed their grenades at the tank but in sudden confusion grenades went wide and explode nearby while the bullets were just totally useless.

With enough time given by the help of the tanks, Tanya strike team arrived to quickly clear the remaining Russian troops and met up with the six GIs and drivers of the Grizzly Tanks. They discussed their plan to reinforce the Bradley base and take out the Soviet supply station. 

__

Back at Fort Bradley

Thing were getting worse by the minute. Although the Soviets lost more troops then the GIs but the Americans were down to fifteen while there were still approximately seventy plus Russians. Both GIs on the guard tower were dead and tower itself destroyed after hit by explosive flaks. Both pillboxes were still working but the in one of the box; one GI was unconscious after a grenade exploded nearby. Another GI went down, five shots in the chest and the soldier fell back on the ground with blood split out of the mouth.

Tanya strike team and the six GI split into two teams of ten and nine, they sneaked into the two closest buildings to the Fort Bradley. They quickly rushed to the second story and silently opened the window to get a good aim at the conscripts below. 

Tanya's team waited until the Russian were right underneath. In the count of Tanya, her team fired at will and resulted with great kill. Because it was such an unexpected attack, the conscripts were at least reduced by thirty. Until they realized the resistance came from above, the three Grizzlies came in the road before them and blocked their ongoing path. The tanks' machine guns fired and waves of hails of bullet flew towards the conscripts. The Russian fired back at the second story but the tank charged forward and let go of their cannon. The explosion in the middle of the pack resulted in many deaths, but the conscripts knew no pain. One of the Flak Trooper managed to fire a shot at a window on the second story before he died and another conscript managed to threw a bag of grenade into the story opposite to Tanya's building before got covered by rains of bullets. The level opposite to Tanya exploded, the window shattered all nine garrisoning troops died by incineration. A few of the soldier caught in fireball jumped out and fell to death from above. 

With a little Soviet victory, the remaining thirty conscripts retreated to get more reinforcement. The Soviet suffered significantly more but the GIs in Fort Bradley were down to ten. But with the slight reinforcement, Fort Bradley was secured. Tanya and her team members were now preparing a plan to cripple the Soviet supply base opposite Fort Bradley.

__

Fort Bradley

"As soon as the bridge is accessible, the tanks go in first and take out the machine gun turrets and blow a hole on the wall. Then attack the V3 launchers to ensure base security. While you keep the Russkies busy, my team and I will sneak through the broken wall and plant the explosives." Tanya gave out the orders. "Okay, any question or statement."

Tanya waited for any answer. 

"While it sounds pretty easy stuff but won't the base be defended tightly?" Private Jones 1st class was puzzled. 

"Well, the defenses outside of the depot walls are pretty tough. But once inside the base are completely defenseless, as long as you guys can hold off the Soviet and give me and my team enough time. I will promise you nothing will be left standing." Tanya explained while other nodded in agreement.

"Any more question." Tanya again waited for answer but there was none. "Okay move out boys!" 

__

The bridge to Service depot

Engineer Chen inserted the last screw of the mechanical bridge, he pressed the button to lower it, and the section of the bridge came down in a low hum sound and joined up with the other end. The three grizzly tanks drove forward in a single line followed with the GIs and Tanya's strike team.

__

Service depot

The night sky in America was as worse as the sky in Russian, stars were hardly seen. The big automatic sentry light on the guard tower swept left to right and back to have a constant view of the area.

It turned from left to right and found nothing but when its light came back, the American tank was in the path. Before it gave away the warning siren, the Grizzly opened fire first and blew the light to bits. That gave away silence anyway but it still gave operator a good feel.

The siren went off and troops in the barrack stormed out and headed toward the hot spot. One of the tanks turned its turret to right and blew at least a 2 meters opening on the wall. Tanya and 8 of the seal members went inside the base through the opening. Soon, outside the wall gun firing came to life.

Because of the unexpected attack, all attentions were on the tanks. Nobody saw Tanya and her team sneaked in. She and her teammates placed explosives on the structures as quickly as they could. Until all explosives were place and they were about to leave, a dozen men in a metal suited amour with an over sized helmet appeared. On the oversized helmet, there was a glass for the person inside to see through. On their right arm was a bright flashing energy bolt charging constant. Both teams froze for a moment. They looked at each other, and Tanya saw the big red hammer-sickle sign on the forehead of the helmet. For the immediately reaction to Tanya was danger, she divided away just when the enemies also realized the danger and opened fire. Three electric bolts charged from the troops arm and instantly fried 3 seals. Tanya stared in disbelieve as she had only heard rumors about the Soviet walking electric launcher but never actually seen one. She and other seals fired back. Bullets didn't have much effect on the Tesla troops because they all wore armour. Two much bolts hit another two unfortunate seals. The rest lucky hid themselves behind some sorts of cover. One of the seals leant behind a empty barrel for cover but what he had forgotten was that electricity conducts metal and unfortunately for him, the Tesla trooper saw him and fired at barrel, the result wasn't much different to the already electrocuted.

Tanya and last three seal took cover behind some wooden boxes and fired back. The lightening bolt fired from the enemies hit the boxes and safely absorbed into Earth. Tanya was worried more about the explosives then the electricity blazing troops. One the oil tanker exploded into a massive fireball, the explosion also set off a line of barrel full of crude oil. A chain reaction of big and small explosion occurs along the path to service station. The racket filled with V3 missiles also went off, tagged along with the power plant nearby. The tesla troops were all confused like others and with the time given, Tanya and her team retreated back slowly. The big tesla troop looked around and when they turned back, the intruders were no longer there. More explosions occurred inside the base, the storeroom, the bunker house and another barrack all tumbled to pieces. Tanya looked at her stop watch and saw only 12 seconds left until all explosives goes off. 

"Let move, we got only 10 left." She shouted as her team sprinted towards hole opened by the tank. 3, 2, 1 and behind them the formerly Soviet structures turn into a sea of red, yellow and orange, the booming sound shocked the entire Manhattan. The force of the explosion made all four soldiers fell onto the ground. It was a loud thump but comparing with the current battle going on, it was like a buzzing fly in a generator room. The inside of the base look more like hell then anything else, the wreckage of building laid across in carpet fashion. Smoke was thick and some building was still burning. Tanya and her team got up and walked toward the opening in victorious feeling.

__

Outside the depot

The grizzly tank blew up after three full power lightening bolt hit simultaneously; all three soldiers inside were killed instantly. Before the three walking light bolt took aim for another kill, one GI spotted them and threw a grenade. With undisciplined American way training and near zero visibility area, the grenade went miles off the target and exploded harmlessly. But the explosion triggered V3 missile laid on the ground nearby and that too went off. Although the grenade wasn't enough to hurt anything but the V3 was like a nuke blast. Everything in its thirty metres surrounding was vaporized, V3 launchers, conscript and the 3 tesla troops.

The remaining Soviet fought with intensity but the result was already clear. The service depot was in complete broken condition and it will take at least half month to rebuild. With the hopeless situation turned worse the Russian sergeant had not choice but to order his remaining men retreat to join up with big force attacking New York. 

Tanya, the 3 seals and other GIs cheered for their first victory. Although the depot was destroyed and Manhattan was secured for time being, but that was a matter of time before the Soviet amour division penetrates the New York defense. 

__

Philadelphia Command Centre

General Carville was more or less pleased with the good news from New York. But when he looked at the computerized tactical displaying screen he was dismayed again. On the giant screening, the red spot representing New York turned into blue one but on the rest of America was all red. There were a lot of thing the Americans needed to do he though, and this time without the support of European allies.

Chapter 2: Eagle Dawn

It was a dark period for the Alliance. England, France and Germany all fell under the power of Soviet Union in the first 5 days of the war. As for the rest of Europe, you could just say they are history. America was just as worse like its neighbors. The sudden counter attack in Manhattan did nothing to stop the Soviet advance. Instead of retake Manhattan, a fleet of Kirovs was ordered to completely decimate the city. 5 hours of carpet-bombing, the busiest city in the world turned into a land of destruction, famine and death.

Vladimir's force rampaged through the entire America like no one had seen before. Vladimir's elite troops swept from western coast to eastern coast and from up north all the way down to south. No feeble American defenses had yet held the Russian at bay for more than 2 hours. US cities fell one by one, column after column of Soviet tank ripped American bases apart, waves after waves of air forces blew cities into shreds, fleet after fleet of naval ship struck American harbors while endless waves of ground troops left no two legs alive in their path.

Nuclear Missile Silos were built on Polish border, and warning messages were sent to all European leaders that any attempt of resistance would face the consequence of nuclear weapon retaliation.

__

Meanwhile at Colorado airbase

The base was pretty much deserted as most of the troops were sent to the front line. However some left to guard the base. Although the base was deserted of people but aircrafts were abundant. Although the current situation was global wide urgency, but Lieutenant Callaghan still set in office watch his preordered pay per view wrestling. He and his troops had nothing better to do and nothing to be done except guard the base.

It was a very cold and heavily snowing in Colorado. From the base the only thing that soldiers could see was the white colour of snow. After a night of heavy snowing, all buildings, house, cars and road were cover with thick layers of knee sinkable snow. All civilians in Colorado were evacuated after they heard the news of Soviet invasion, nobody wanted to be taken as a prisoner and nobody would be taken as a prisoner. Evacuatees all took sheltering in the underground base that had been dug during the cold war to prevent nuclear strikes. 

The airbase was perhaps the biggest in America; although two thirds of the aircrafts were gone but still 200 different aircrafts were left. Lieutenant Callaghan had barely enough men to secure every corner of the base but far not enough to make a counter attack. 

In the near visibility zero condition anything more than 5 meters away was impossible to be seen, but the howling wind and the heavy engine sound were clearly audible.

Captain Ryan was confused and worried. Private Nicholson took control of the heavy machine and aimed at vast sea of white.

Ryan picked up his radio to confirm with other defense positions about the sound, when they all agreed there were heavy mechanize force movement out there he called Lieutenant Callaghan.

"Sir, we have confirmation that a heavy mechanize force is nearby." Ryan was as tensed as his comrades.

"Relax Captain, that's one of our tank regiment." Callaghan took out his schedule list and found the reinforcement of a grizzly tank division on June Fifteenth, 5:30. "Damn lazy buggers, they are already 2 hours late, I'm sick and tied of waiting."

"So what should we do sir." Ryan asked.

"What you suppose to do, fire up the flares!" Callaghan yelled out.

Five phosphorus flares lifted into the sky. The blinding flares brighten the sky over the airbase for a fair while. Ryan still doubted his Lieutenant's order, fearing the approach of hostile. The engine sounded like of the tank from Ryan's experience. But from the loudness, there had to be at least 50 of them nearby.

__

Russian tank battalion

Although the snowing was heavy but the five flares were as bright as the sun. From the telescope of the commanding Apocalypse tank, Commander Rusptin of tank regiment 208 decided to order his troops to stop and investigate the area. 

"Attuntion comrades, unknown flar signals sighted, prepa to take aksion on close by hastales." Rusptin had an ethnical Russian accent like everyone else but his somehow filled with more anger to kill Americans then his comrades. 

With orders given, his force all turned toward the source of the flares.

__

Empty base near the Colorado base

The Russians had not yet discovered the air base in the area but on the way they have found a fairly large deserted supply base. Commander Rusptin gave his troops another order to setup a base before go to the source of flares. With only few hours of preparation, the base was set up with full equipment. Computer controlled sentry guns were place on the perimeter of the base with a few automatic aiming flak cannon within in the base. Prebuilt buildings were a good replacement for barracks. When everything was ready, a six solid-wheeled troop carrier armed with a smaller flak gun moved out of the base quickly to scout ahead.

From the scout's infrared binoculars, the Colorado airbase was clearly in view. The fighters, bomber and numerous other types of aircrafts were seen. There were a lot of them too. With enough information observed, the scouts drove their Flak track back to their base.

__

Colorado base

The radio cracked up in Lieutenant Callaghan's office. He picked it up impatiently.

"Lieutenant Callaghan, I'm afraid that my tank force will be delayed to reinforce your airbase because we have to clear a mine field." It was Sergeant Hall; his voice was shrill and filled with anxiety.

"Whadda hell are you talking about, there are no mine field in the area around the base." Callaghan was angry with Hall's report, "Are you bloody dumb or are you playing game with me, I can clearly hear your tanks' engine from my office. Sergeant if you play games with me during the current situation I will have you court marsh…." The lieutenant's sentence never finished when his office was blown to bit by a direct hit of a cannon shell from a Rhino tank outside the airbase.

Battle heated up pretty quick in Colorado. The Soviets were invading from East, Southeast and South of the airbase. Soviet tanks were in front of the troop carriers as a shield. The base was hit very inexpertly, it defense was poor because nobody had thought anyone would find it, but the Russians did, by surprise.

Ryan was firing his M-86 heavy machine gun fiercely. He swept the machine at the horizon, rains of bullet flew out but all bounced off the tanks harmlessly. The place also had heavy fog so both sides can hardly see each other. There was a few anti tank gun around the base somewhere but clearly not enough to fight all those T-99 Rhino tank at once. The Russians pushed closer and closer to the airbase but still visibility was poor. From a blind shot by one of the Rhinos, the pillboxes forty-metres to Ryan's left blow up. His assistance took over control of the machine gun as he went for the radio to call his Lieutenant.

"Sir what you order." But only the sound of sizzle replied him.

"Lieutenant! Are you there? Hello!" But again he was answered by static sound. 

Ryan realized his superior's fate after he turned around and saw the wreckage of the Lieutenant' office.

"Shit." He swore to himself

"Captain, since the Lieutenant is dead I think you have just earned yourself a promotion, what's your order sir?" It was private Nicholson asked.

"Tell all unit to retreat." Ryan had no choice but to pull his men back while they still can.

Nicholson hit the red emergency button for retreat; a short while later all defense positions received the signal and quickly moved out their place. Because of the poor visibility condition, the Rusptin's tank group never saw any movement in front of them. His tank continued to pound the base defenses into shreds with blind shot; and too he personally scored a few kills with his ace shooting work.

The Soviet tanks were very close to the base but they still couldn't see it. With that advantage given, Ryan and his escapee flipped over the wall and escaped into the nearby forest to call for reinforcements.

__

Colorado Airbase 

Rusptin was very happy for his men's performance but not pleased enough to see the base was deserted. He looked around too find more than a hundred and fifty aircrafts of all kinds parked in the hangar. 

It was around 10:30 when the base was completely taken over, the fog began to clear up and the whole base was much better viewing condition than before.

"Comrades, we need to guard this base from the Yankees. This is a very important airbase for them, without it…" Rusptin didn't finish off his sentence but just laughed.

__

In the Forest

"…then American will be defenseless in air." Private Kingsley suggested. Kingsley was the radio operator in Ryan's command. 

"Kingsley, send a SOS signal to the General's office." Ryan ordered while keep a look out.

"Yeah sir, I will get right onto it."

__

Philadelphia command center

"Yes, yes, I understand that Mr. President, the Europeans were asking for our help not before too long. Yes, okay take care Mr. President." Like that General Carville hanged the phone with anger, not at the president but at the European nation for lack of support. In frustration and anger he smashed off all the files on his desk. Damn right we shouldn't be asking help from anybody he thought, but Romanov and his troops were romping across the world without any resistance. And the current situation seemed America was his final target before total Soviet global domination.

Suddenly his answer machine came to life a female version told Carville there was an urgent transmission from line 5. Knee deep in thought Carville impatiently clicked the answer button and the big video screen flicked up.

Ryan and his team were in the bushes, the transmission wasn't very clear, with a few sizzles. But the General didn't care.

"Sir, we have been hit hard by the a force of Soviet tanks in Colorado and they have taken over the base." Ryan said.

"Sir, I have received the urgent transmission from Colorado half an hour ago. Seems like the Communist have the control of that area." The new comer was Tanya; she was in her normal outfit but inside a camouflaged tent and in front of a tactical map. 

"Why the devil you wait til now and report, we can't let them take that base!" Gen Carville was even more frustrated than before.

"With all due your respect sir, we have been a little bit busy." Tanya repeated.

"Lieutenant Eva, please take Tanya out of the hole she dug for herself and make use to yourself." Gen Carville was quite a funny man indeed .

"The heck with your…" Tanya's reply was suddenly turned off by Gen Carville.

"We seems to have lost Tanya's transmission."

__

Colorado Springs

It was noon and it was still very cold. But the fog was gone and a clear sky above the town. Tanya's Blackhawk chopper landed with little silence. Tanya jumped off first, followed by her seal team. The helicopter quickly flew away to avoid alert the local patrols.

Tanya's team quickly ran into the bush before been detected and while they moved around in the bush, a group Soviet patrol spotted them but due to the lightening reaction of the commandos, the five conscripts fell under the silencers with a sound. The strike team advanced cautious but also to cover more space into less time they had no choice but to pick up speed.

Tanya's radio suddenly came to life.

"This is Captain Ryan of division 401, where are about your location." It was Ryan's voice.

"20 degrees, south-west west of the airbase." Tanya replied while looked around. "Near the Patrol hut."

"We will at rendezvous at 33 degrees, south-east." Ryan said.

Tanya and her people crossed the road and entered the forest on the other side. When they have arrived the rendezvous point, Ryan and his team hovered over top and slowly dropped to the ground.

Ryan's troop all wore the newest JPT-X32 mini jet engines. They were extremely light for what it does and extremely heavy duty. Ryan's troops were all armed with a mini Vulcan on their right arm and micro-rocket launcher on the left arm. The speed of the jet pack could go up to two-third of the sound. Each of the Rocketeers was like a human jet fighter.

"I am glad to see you guys." Ryan was happy for he was still alive.

"So am I." Tanya's smiled "So where are all you other troops?"

"I donno, we were all separated after the retreat. But I am sure they are all the area somewhere. If I could link with them…" Ryan didn't finish the sentence 

Tanya's video screen flicked on and Eva was there. 

"Agent Tanya, our Canadian airborne with be at the airbase in half any hour. You and your team must take out the anti-air craft defense in the area to ensure safe para-dropping." Lieutenant gave out the objective. 

'We will get right on it." Tanya replied with a salute.

Tanya took out her tactical map and explained to everybody.

"From our observation, the airbase is not heavily guarded but the Soviet have set up a lot of flak canons in the base." Tanya said.

"How's the amour resistance." Private Curly blurted out.

"From my observation there are only three T-99 tanks, the rest are in the other base." Tanya replied.

"So to my conclusion, we will strike the airbase hard and fast." Tanya concluded.

Suddenly from surrounding at least 30 or so GIs approached the group.

"Now it's getting interesting." Ryan exclaimed.

"Alright, Ryan while we are removing the air defenses you will harass the 3 tanks and keep them busy." Tanya gave out the command "And the rest of you fellow me."

Like that the troops moved out. The rocketeers slowly hovered into the air and waited for Tanya's team to strike. The ground troops split into three teams and headed for the base from different direction. Tanya's team was one and the other two teams consisted of 20 GIs each. The Soviets seemed not to be very alarmed, not many patrols were in the area and any patrols spotted by the Americans were taken care quickly.

Lucky for the GIs, because there are not many Soviet patrols, the trial of footprints laid behind by the GIs wasn't very vitally dangerous to them. The groups of 20 GIs quickly ran into the desolated town area. Most of the buildings were on fire, some were already burnt out but smoking and some has collapsed. Along the street, no single Soviet patrols were seen, that was good for the GIs but even better when they found 3 empty grizzly tanks camouflaged under the heavy snow. The tanks were in perfect condition, the 9 GIs volunteered to operate the tanks. Because of the simplicity of the American tanks, they don't require a very powerful engine thus the engine they use were a lot quieter then the Soviet counterpart. The three tanks took commanding lead and follow by the rest of the team.

The airbase was right in front of Tanya and her people. The commandos advanced quickly in a prone position. Until they suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground because all members saw two robotic sentry guns guarded the entrance to the base. The sentry gun is better than the pillboxes used by the Americans, it's automatically aim and shoot on sight at any non-soviet personnel, and it operate 24 hours a day 7 days a week. Tanya and her team didn't dare to move but when they found out there is a small pound in front of the gun, the commandos slowly crawled into the water and swam slowly ashore and by passed gun without get into the view of its video aiming screen. Tanya placed two C4 charge at 3 minutes, that enough time they needed to take out all the air defenses. 

__

Airbase

Because of the suddenly attack all the Russian were taken off guard and one by one fell under the silence weapons of the commandos. Every member of the commandos placed a C4 charge on the flack cannon as quickly as they could and waited no time to place another one. The Rhino tanks however noticed the attack and they offered fire back with machine gun fire.

None of the weapons carried by the commando were any use against armour so they dodged and hid behind ruins of the base. All of sudden the C4 charges placed on flaks and gun turrets when off in chains of explosion, crippling the base defense one after another. Until all the flak cannon were down, the pack of rocketeers flew in and started to harass the tanks. Although the Vulcans on their arm was slightly strong than a M60 machine and their explosive rockets can damage light vehicles but against armour was still useless. But that gave Tanya and her team to finish off the rest of the base defenses on the perimeter of the base.

The Soviets offered little resistance apart from the tank, but they got side tracked when the group of GI rushed into the base from the east led but three grizzly tanks. It was another unexpected attack, although Rhinos were stronger in pure combat ability then the Grizzly but three on one was enough to overcome the odd.

The first Rhino blow up when three concentrated shells got a direct hit. The Rhino fire back but hit one of the Grizzly, the American tank was also hit directly and its driver was killed instantly but the turret offered a last shot at the Rhino before another hit blew the Grizzly to pieces. The Rhino was hit on the side and the tread was broken, it fired a few shots but missed the Grizzlies for there advantage in speed. With a few misses in crucial situation the two Grizzlies re-aimed and fired simultaneously at the immobile Rhino tank and the result was good, the turret blow up in direct hit. The third Rhino panicked and fired, its shell didn't fully hit the Grizzly but its explosion knocked out the turret operator cold. The driver had no choice but charged in a suicidal attempt at the Rhino. The two tanks collided, and Rhino fired, destroying the Grizzly but also damaging itself, with enough time given the last Grizzly aimed at the turret of the last Rhino and fire, it resulted in a spectacular explosion where the turret blew off. 

Just in time, the humming sound in the sky made everyone in the airbase to look and saw the Canadian 093 airborne division had just arrived and troops plus tanks and other vehicles were parachuted out of the transports. The Canadian had just arrived before all air defenses were cleared. 

__

Small base near Colorado Airbase

The Canadian airborne was the best in their country, it consisted 300 marines and more than 80 vehicles. Once landed the marines cut away their parachute and tossed it aside, the tanks and armored cars were equipped with auto parachute detachers so it could detach automatically. 

__

Soviet tank group

The unexpected arrival of the Canadian airborne shocked the Russian but much to Rusptin's amaze, the time for a good and equal opportunity battle had arrived. Without a second though, he hopped into his brand new 

T-150 Marker II apocalypse tank and lead his force out of the base.

Rusptin's command tank was the improved version of the newest, biggest and the best brand of tank in the current world tank market. Although the Rhino was already a tough nut for the little Allies, the Apocalypse tank would cause even more fear amongst the enemy. The apocalypse tank was at least twice the size of the Rhino tank. It had two massive 120mm cannon on the turret with fast automatic reloading system. On the front of the tank was a big double layer fork like blade to cut and mow down any obstacles in the way. Because of its size and weight it required two super heavy-duty engines. The tank had 2 sets of treads instead of 1 set for normal tank and also due to its complicity of the tank's system, it required 6 people to operate than average 3. The tank was basically indestructible in any form of combat; the tank had the most powerful and most durable amour out of all the latest tanks. On its turret there were also two mammoth tusk missile launcher, one on each side and capable of bringing down any fighter with a pair with superb accuracy. The only draw back was the speed, it's slower than the smaller cousin T-99 but the no matter, the Apocalypse tank was the symbol of the Soviet armour superiority in the world which no other nation can get even close. 

Rusptin felt ten time safer and mightier in the tank, he could felt the phenomenon of invulnerability while in the tank. 

__

Canadian airborne force

The Canadians were also on the march with Commander Steven's M1A2 battle tank on the lead with a bunch of M1A1s around. Both force were getting closer, the Soviets seemed to have more in numbers but the Canadians had air support from the American rocketeers. 

The two forces met and a deadly closer combat started. The rocketeers hovered around in the air spraying 9mms on the vehicles and firing rockets at tanks. The soviets had the mobile flak track, and that was a very big threat. Its auto aiming flak gun turned in great flexibility and fired off some explosive flak into the air. Because the great speed of the rocketeers the flaks was hard to hit it but some did and result in the horrible death of the person. One rocketeers was hit directly and his exploded into a mixture of metal, flame and flesh. 

It was a big tank battle; the Soviets seemed to be winning. Rusptin's tank had already scored 5 kill personally. The Rhinos were out matching the Grizzlies at every corner of pure combat skills. Command Stevens was also doing fairly well, 7 Rhinos fell under his never miss shot. The Canadians were pushed back by at least 1500 hundred metres and that was 500 metres from the air base. Cmd Stevens was on the job of guarding the airbase at all cost and can no longer let the Soviets get any closer. The Soviet have only lost about 13 or so out of the 60 tanks but the Allies had already lost more than half of their numbers, they were down to 25.

The Soviet gotten ever closer, they overwhelmed the Canadian with number and strength. The Canadians couldn't hold on for much longer when hails of missile and bomb dropped from the sky. At least twenty F16s were flying in the sky and firing down at the Soviet tank column. The first salvo of missiles and bombs caught the Russian completely off guard, and with that they instantly lost 15 or more tanks. The odds was much better but the flak tracks were still a big threat to air power, so the F16 strafed the ground target with its machine guns. The flak tracks were completely useless when fighters were flying low, the strafing bullets decorated the tracks with uncountable bullet holes and turn it into a pieces of useless metal trash.

The rest of Canadian tanks counter attacked. Even with air superiority, the Soviets still fought back hard. When another dozen tank fell, Rusptin saw no chance of winning the battle but he ordered his men to fight til the end. The Soviets were failing and the enemy tanks surrounded them in a circle. But Rusptin didn't care he and his force continued to fight until every single one of the tank was destroyed, that included his.

The bitter victory at Colorado saved the airbase from the Soviet but had cost a lot more lives then in Manhattan, including Cmd Steven's own when his tank was blown to piece by the last few shots from Rusptin's tank.

__

Philadelphia command center 

The biggest airbase in America was secured and Gen Carville finally put his worry aside. But Canada had also been dragged into the war and already their first battle cost a lot of life. But nevertheless the American got back little hope of winning in air. 

Chapter 3: Hail to the Chief

With a desperate victory at Colorado Springs, the American have got their air force back into action. But the Soviet still controlled more than ninety-five percent of the country. And the Yuri's psychic forces had already started to deploy their psychic weapon on American soil. Due the complicity of the setting up of the psychic beacons only a few small beacons were managed to be deployed, but for all the already finished beacon, the people in the area around it all joined the Soviets. So far Los Angels, New York, Vancouver, Les Vegas fell under Soviet's psychic control but also the most disturbing news was that Washington D.C also fell under the psychic power, that meant President Dugan and General Carville were turned to join the Soviets.

__

Kremlin, Moscow

"Comrade premier, the Canadians have joined the war to aid the Americans." It was Yuri's insidious tone.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. The foolish Canadian have underestimated the might of the Soviet power, but they will pay and learn after get hit by a few of my nuclear bombs." Romanov said.

Ring! Ring! The phone in the premier's office rang and Yuri picked it up, after half a minute Yuri face turned into a evil grin and hang it shortly.

"Comrade, we have much to celebrate." Yuri announce.

"Oh, what's up?" Premier asked

"My psychic corp. have by now taken most of the major cities with our newest weapon, the mind control devices. And the greatest new is that the American capital have fall and we have their President and their highest ranking military officer General Carville in our grasp." Yuri explained.

"Wa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Romanov burst down another maniac laugh. "Comrade, the world shall fall under the communism rule in very short time. Wa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! 

__

Nursing home, Richmond

The elders were tied of the ongoing war, especially for all the Vietnam War war veterans. As all the people huddled in a group in front of the TV the president of United States of America walked on to gave a talk.

"I represent on behalf of the people of United States of America, I have an urgent message to tell you all." Dugan began but this time he sounded a little bit weird.

"For the past few weeks of brutal war against the Soviet, I have came to a conclusion of that the Soviets are now the leader of the world and I proudly to announce the surrendering of America to the Central Communist Committee Party. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girl, young and old, I honorably present you to our new leader, premier Romanov of the USSR.

The camera view zoomed out and the huge video screen was seen perfectly. Premier Romanov came to view and began his speech.

__

Dallas Intel Post – Lieutenant Eva's

From the video screen next to Eva, General Carville was leaning on his armchair, drinking coffee and watching Romanov's speech. When he turned around he laughed hysterically.

"Ah Lieutenant, go tell Tanya that she did a pretty damn impressive job in Colorado. But thing have changed, the war is over and the communists have won with ease…" Eva turned off the video screen.

"I don't think we need any more of these." The lieutenants shocked her head with disgust. She clicked a few more buttons and the face of a young American officer appeared, from a quick look he seemed to be a Sergeant. The officer's name was Jonathan Colbert and he had just finished his military course only a few days before the Soviet invasion began, and now he had to lead his troops into real combat with little training.

"Sergeant, from our intelligence source, seems like the president and even General Carville are under the influence of the psychic beacon made by this man." Eva pressed another button and picture of Yuri appeared, Yuri was completely bald but had a big psychic array on his head, beside the picture of Yuri was a blue print of a psychic beacon.

"This is Yuri, only known as Yuri. Our intelligence sources believe now that he and his psychic corp. are responsible for compromising all of our defenses before the invasion. Many cities are now under Soviet psychic control and that includes our capital. The president and general Carville are also under control by the Soviets, they are our first priority and we must rescue them first. Sergeant Colbert, since your troops are the closet to the capital, I leave all my hopes on you to get the president and general out. I can link you to all the unaffected troops in the area and with their help to destroy the beacon."

"Lieutenant, leave them all to me, out." Colbert finished the sentence followed by a salute.

__

Washington D.C

Heavy resistance made the American troops virtually impossible to advance into the capital. Every house, bunker, building and structure in D.C was garrisoned by Soviet troops. Mines were laid at all possible entrance. Tanks, sentry guns, flame towers and flak cannons were very well placed across the city and made the assault from air nearly impossible. 

Three waves of aerial bombing failed miserably, no single bomb was dropped before all plane was shot down. No survivor for the initial wave of tank rush. All destroyed in the mine fields. The gun fights between infantry took place from house to house, block to block and street to street, and yet what the American soldier doesn't know was that all the enemies they fought up to so far were all their own people but mind controlled by the Soviets. 

Although with a hefty lose but most of the minefields were cleared, all the tank wreckages gave the troops some cover from enemy fire. With better knowledge about D.C than Soviet, the Americans slowly turned the tide of battle on the out skirt of the capital. Because the all people on the defenses of D.C outskirt were all mind controlled Americans, they obvious weren't told by the Soviet to retreat rather than fight til last man. Without the element of surprise, the American used their armour to draw fire and use troops to hit back. 

After four hours of intensive action and with the combination of infantries, armors and air power, slowly the defenses on the out skirts were eliminated and forces began to push in. IVFs (infantry fighting vehicles) played a very big role in the early success. IVFs were multipurpose armored car; it can be used to fire micro rocket or support infantries with heavy machine or repair-damaged tanks. 

Until all defensive positions on the outskirt were taken, the Americans met the true Soviet defense. The new resistance was even more veracious then before, and all defender actually knew what they had to do, that which was provided to be even harder for the Americans to make a good attack. 

Nevertheless the Soviets were pushed back. The White House, Pentagon building, Philadelphia Centre was getting closer. Most importantly the big psychic beacon behind the white house was clearly visible afar, but not in range of any artillery weapons.

American advance was temporarily stopped at the bridges since the resistance was very strong as the Soviet regrouped and built into an even more defensive position. 

By noon, the American still hadn't moved one inch over the bridge, any who did was already dead. It was a tough siege for the American, a siege against their on capital to prevent it to deteriorate from its current situation. Anything they damaged are their only, the Russian loses nothing.

The IVFs were again useful in combat, where tanks provided sheer brute power and amour cars did all the diagnostic work. With the free space between troops and tanks it gave machine gun support. Between a battered tank and destruction it provided repairing. And between itself and enemies, it fired everything it got.

Finally the Americans broke through and taken over the strongholds near the bridges, but both sides suffered heavy casualties. The Americans were only a few hundred metres away from the white house where the last stand off took place. The squadron of Mig fighters and flak cannons on the ground gave the American bombers and fighters a big headache. A dogfight soon started in the sky, Migs chased bombers, F16 fired back at Migs, and bombers dropped bombs. All happened so suddenly and it gave a sign to the Americans that a final thrust should start to rescue the president, the general and free Washington D.C from psychic grasp.

It finally happened, forces came from all directions. The Grizzly tanks led the attack, followed with GIs and covered by low flying rocketeers. In the air, bombers were able to drop bombs with pinpoint precision to suppress the Soviet armors and to cripple defense positions.

Sergeant Colbert led his own strike team up to the White House itself and jumped out of his command car. Shoots still came from the inside of the white house from Soviet officers who doesn't want to be captured as prisoners. But the result was already set and there was no way Russians can turn the tide unless reinforcements. 

The psychic beacon crumbled when all twelve C4 charges and fifty grenades went off at once. The top of the beacon broke off first and landed head first, which shattered it to pieces. Then follow with the body and eventually the whole base itself. The whole beacon was no more in a mere two minutes, but that still felt like two hours in the heart of the victors.

With the psychic beacon gone all the survivor slaves of Yuri woke from the grasp and President Dugan and his aid helped him out of the White House like he was badly drunk. Before Dugan stepped into the chopper, he walked over to Sergeant Colbert and shock hands.

"Thank you very much for what all of you have done." Dugan complemented.

"After the war I will promote you to any rank you want, except the president." Dugan saluted and left Washington D.C in his chopper.

__

Kremlin, Moscow

Yuri woke from the bad news from one of his psychic minion through mind communication.

"Master, we have received urgent news." Yuri's psychic troop reported.

"How bad is it?" Yuri asked

"Washington is hit and unfortunately our forces weren't strong enough to stop them before the reinforcement arrived, they also rescued Dugan and the General." The discipline said.

"Cunning little Americans." Yuri sighed "Is Project Red near finish." 

"We are at the finishing stage master." The Yuris answered.

'Very good, Dugan have provided us enough military information anyway, when Project Red finishes, entire America continent shall fall to the mighty Soviet Union." Yuri said "Patience is indeed required to fulfill the glorious destiny of Mother Russia." 

Chapter 4: Last Chance

Washington D.C was released from Yuri's psychic grip but the nation's capital was retaken by the Soviets with a massive reinforcement. The American had much to do to save their nation and the most dangerous moment had arrived. The secretly built psychic beacon in Chicago was under the last stage of development before activation, it's far more powerful then the one used in the capital. And when it does go online the mind of the population on the continent of American will became Yuri's servants and Romanov's slaves. Americans put everything on line; this is a battle they must win or unaccountable consequence shall follow. 

__

Chicago

The big psychicbeacon's transmitter spun slowly once, twice, three times… Around the dreadful structure was a huge base. Base defenses spread across the city. Vehicles and infantries filled the streets and constant patrols took place. The troops that were guarding the psychic amplifier were given order from Russian high command to defend it at all cost.

__

Michigan lake

Lucky for the American and their highly sensitive satellite information allowed them to discover a more powerful psychic beacon was built. A large team of troops was sent on a half suicidal amphibious attack to destroy the beacon; another airborne team still had a fair way to go. 

At least 30-aegis destroyers and 10 aegis cruisers led the assault followed by a large group of amphibious landing crafts headed toward the shore. 

The inside the leading destroyer USS Kellaway, Captain Moseby walked from one end of the bridge to another and then back.

"Captain." One of operator shouted. "Enemy signal spotted on the sonar."

"Find out what is it?" Capt. Moseby ordered the young operator while he twitched his cigar in his mouth. The captain was about 50, old man with a pair of young eyes. He had white hair, shaven but visible white beard. The captain always had a cigar whenever he's in the bridge and this time was no different to others.

"Sir, from our sonar status, it detected metal and it's a fast attack submarine." Operator said.

"That's impossible, no submarine can be submerged in a lake likes this, they will be smashed to piece easily." The captain was so stunned to hear the new.

Bang! The destroyer nearby went into a huge explosion as it was struck by a torpedo. More torpedo fired out from submarines and more destroyers were hit.

"Alert, alert all stations, Soviet navy threat in the area, I repeat Soviet navy threat in the area." Moseby shouted through the speaker as another torpedo hit a destroyer nearby. "All unit return fire."

***

The ambush by the submarines sunk at least a dozen destroyers. The submarines were just a little bit under the surface of water, but from the naked eye it's impossible to see. It was a different story on the sonar screens. The blue dots of the amphibious fleet were marching towards the submarines, which was colored red. From the landing deck of the destroyer the small Osprey* launched out and flew toward the submarines. The flak cannons on the shoreline opened fire and a few of the flimsy Ospreys were hit crashed into the river. The defense of the destroyers against submerged units all depended on the Ospreys because it contained depth charge, but the destroyers had the ability to bombard the shorelines and they did. The simultaneous fire of the destroyers turned one side of the shoreline into a sea of clangs and explosions. Buildings clasped and flak cannons were blown to pieces. The ospreys were right on top of the submarine when the Capt. Moseby gave the order of fire at will; the hover planes dropped their depth charge one after another. Underneath the water, submarine that were hit exploded in slow motion like scene, water was pushed upwards to form spectacular explosion due to the extreme pressure underneath. Majority of the blockading submarines were destroyed by the perfect and swift attack; the fleet moved on.

When the fleet came very close to the water gate, the two Soviet built grand cannons opened fire and also on the shore the V3 rocket launcher launched their huge rockets at the fleet. Because the size of Michigan Lake, all ships were packed closely together so on explosion will usually damage a few nearby. The accuracy of the Grand Cannon weren't very precise but it provided high explosion, so far no boat was hit. The destroyer fire back at the huge shore cannons as the aegis cruiser let go of their anti-missile missiles. In the sky, V3 rockets explode in brilliant patterns, where the pinpoint accuracy of the destroyer crippled the Grand Cannons. 

So far out of the 45 destroyers, 20 were sunk and 3 cruisers were destroyed, no harm to the transports was indeed very good news. The amphibious landing received heavy resistance but the navy was able to suppress them for long enough until the ground force cleared the area. The destroyer fired at Soviet installations further away from the shoreline, the ospreys hovered around in the air to seek and destroy any lurking submarines. Humongous quantity of tanks and troops poured out of the amphibious transport, they took cover quickly to give space to the other transports to land.

__

Chicago

The landed troops and tanks regrouped and waited order. But while waiting the loud speaker open up.

"Nuazbyruskd kufironovks sebacunieve liesocutema." It was a Russian voice which nobody understood but when the soldiers saw the digital clock was counting down they realized that they don't want to be here when it reached zero. There was only one hour, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-six seconds left. 

***

Numerous Soviet patrol attacks were subdued with superior firepower from sea, air and ground. More attacks were made by the patrol when not very effective. Before the strike force met Soviet armour columns, the resistances were poor. Sentry guns, flame towers and garrisoned building were eliminated with ease from air, the Americans finally learnt the lesson of not to be bold when shouldn't be by use the hard way.

It was more like a deadly cat and mouse game in an urban battle. Because American tanks were light and easy, they were quieter than Soviet tanks. It was a pretty freaky situation for the Americans where they could hear the enemy tank's engine sound but could not see it until too late…

Many unfortunate deaths happened when American tank turned in the corner where a Rhino was waiting. Troops were ambushed from top floors of building were the Soviets threw grenades down to cause many inhuman ways of deaths. The location of the psychic amplifier was unknown but it was definitely in Chicago. The troop got closer to the beacon but still couldn't see it, however they could hear a low humming sound. The resistance was getting heavier, and soon the Americans found themselves again in trouble of unable to advance any more.

***

Suddenly waves after waves of troop transporter and bombers guarded by massive fighter squadrons flew across the site of the psychic beacon. Para-troopers, jeep rangers and IVFs poured down the sky like rain. The flak cannons and AA guns returned fire immediately. With all attention paid to the sudden airborne division drop, scout rocketeers were ignored. 

The rocketeers came back with good and bad news. The good news was that they have found the base and the beacon, the bad news was there was less then one hour left to destroy the amplifier before it goes on line.

***

Corporal Dickson held the M60 machine tightly and advanced cautiously with his team. The snipers in the area were especially cunning; his team had already lost more than twenty soldiers. Jackson was the sniper of the group, while was hiding somewhere in the building and seeking out the Russian snipers; the rest of his team couldn't only go slowly. Car wreckages and broken building parts were good cover from snipers. Dickson and his men took cover behind the wreckage of a building and seek for another good hiding spot, when they did his team quickly ran to the place and took the cover. The rocketeers hovered slowly in the air to pick out hidden sniper. 

Burst of Vulcan fire told a hidden position of snipers were discovered, all fires were concentrated on one building, soon the building with sniper turned into a pile of wreckage. Snipers were deadly to infantries but useless against tanks. With the clever use of armours to overpower sniper, one by one sniper site was eliminate, but with a heavy cost of lives.

***

It was complete disarray when the airborne division landed in the base. Although the attackers had some sorts of surprise base the soldiers in defense had the advantage.

American forces outside the base pushed in. Tank met tank, troop met troop in a bitter struggle. One side to destroy the beacon while the other to defended it. 

***

Cmd Walker's tank took a turn to his right just in time to witness a group of tesla troops terrorizing local citizen. Although police officers were enforcer of law but it was a new world order, players don't play by the rule. Police cars were blown to bit when lightening bolts struck the patrol tank. Soviet soldiers shot everyone on sight, and the wandering civilians had nothing to defend themselves.

Rocketeers played a very big role in eliminate tesla troops, and suppress enemy infantries. But enemy flak troops were a big problem, fortunately with the support of tanks allowed small casualties. H24 attack helicopter fought marvelously against Soviet tanks, fighters planes were every effective because of all the blockage of structures but helicopter could hover in air not moving to deliver very accurate anti tank missiles.

***

Captain Moseby's naval fleet cleared all remaining submarines while cruised along the peripheral path of the lake to intend his naval force further into the area. In the air, rocketeers fired on troops below while destroyer shelled all visible Soviet installations.

__

Psychic amplifier base

The Soviets were struck from both inside and outside. It looked as if there was not airborne, all people on the American continent will become Soviet controlled killers. 

Twenty minutes to go until activation. Captain James Becker and his seal team moved swiftly from place to place and constantly let go of a few bursts of silenced bullet at the crowd. He looked at his watch and look at the beacon. Not far away, only about five hundred metres between him and the objective, but between him and the beacon were hordes of enemy troops and tanks.

The seal team continued to move around silently until a small group of conscripts discovered them and fired. The shots were quite accurate; three comrades next to him fell. He returned fire with even better accuracy and killed all five conscripts. The remaining seal team moved on to get closer to the beacon when a tank spotted them. It fired with cannon and machinegun, Capt Becker's team was pinned down it urgent time, not dare to move a single step. On of the seals tossed a grenade but it exploded harmlessly next to the tank.

Clock was ticking and only fifteen minutes left the tank still pinned them down in the trench like a blue tack to the paper. One of the seals tried to climb out but was turned into metal shrapnel filled body. But much too the seal team's surprise a nearby A-10 heavy fighter flew by and brilliantly dropped a tank buster bomb. It hit where the tank was most vulnerable, its turret blew up, flowed with its entire body.

The path was cleared and the seal team burst out of the trench and ran for the beacon, firing along the way. Five minutes left and still three hundred metres to cover. From around the base other forces were also very close but not going to make in this amount of time. From the random shots, one seal fell after a five bullet penetrated his chest, another two died on the way. Only three seals left when they took cover again, but this time the captain had some idea.

"Francesco, Williams, give me all you C4 charges." Becker ordered "And be my wing man."

The seals followed order and game the captain all their charges. The captain armed the charges and set them exactly the same as the time left for the beacon to go online.

Two minutes left, the three seals sprinted as fast as they can while fired off a few random burst to there left and right. One minute left but the beacon was very close. William though they will never make and he didn't when a shot hit his leg and he collapsed onto the group. Francesco went closer but shots hit him in the back as he fell face forward. He barely had the strength to look up to see his captain accomplish the mission, blood coughed out of the mouth and he knew he had not long to live but hopefully before the crucial victory. After he saw captain Becker dived into the beacon he saw no more, everything went blank.

Three seconds, two, one. Captain Becker was only one meter away when he dived into the interior of the beacon. When the last second of the time on the charge became zero, all fifteen C4 went off to cause a humongous explosion. 

The beacon doesn't seem to be damaged at all from the look of exterior, captain Becker's life was lost and his plan seemed to have failed. The psychic amplifier's timer was also up as it started to transmit electronic signals to the minds of all population on the America continent. The American soldiers felt a wave force thrust into their brain and severe headache followed, they started to lose their memories and soon their mind told them the message of serve Romanov and his Soviet Union. But a few moments later all their pains were gone again, the soldiers didn't know why but their memories and consciences also started to recover.

Becker's plan worked after all. The fire engulfed the base of beacon and the wall began to crack. The stumps of the beacon were mostly broken as the structure became unstable. The building crumbled as the top transmitter fell off and hit the ground, the middle part also broke to pieces and the entire beacon itself went off in a boom and exploded to a pile of rubble.

Success, the minds of the entire American continent were saved but for the lives in Chicago were in doubt. There was a hatch close to where beacon stood; it opened with alarm sirens and slowly the sharp top of the warhead rose and slowly its body and soon the entire missile rose to the surface.

The speaker cracked to life and the booming sound of a Russian came out.

"Listen you puny little Americans." It was General Vladimir's voice "You wanna play game with the might of the Soviet, them let's play."

Click were audible and a few clicks were heard. The missile was armed. "Meet you dooms, Americans." Vladimir snarled "Feel the power of Mother Russia."

One more click and the timer went on again and this time wasn't two hours but ten seconds. The battle had stopped; all eyes, Americans and Russian stared at the timer. Some stared with horror where some stared with enthusiasm to see what happens when the timer reached zero.

No one moved, no bird sang, no wind blew and no branch twitched, they just stood like been frozen. All bewilded eyes stared at the sudden bright light in front of them. Light stretched out and swallowed everything in its path. The light swallowed soldiers before they could have felt anything. The bright light quickly cover the whole city. No pain, no misery, no nothing, it all happened so fast, it all happened before anybody could anything. As for the city of Chicago, all you could say is that it's history.

__

From Afar

The detonation of the nuclear missile turned into a huge mushroom colored red, yellow and black. It rose higher and higher until beyond the clouds. The shock waves of the bomb shattered windows and threw vehicle into the air. Building crumbled soon after and in a mere few minute the entire Chicago turned into a land of radiation, wreckage and ghost.

It was a successful attack to destroy the psychic beacon but the terrible nuclear explosion killed the American troops and Vladimir's own.

Chapter 5: Dark Night

It was a sad and dark day. The gray clouds loomed over the sky of Detroit and the hailing rain added more misery. The president stood before all the tombs of heroes who lost their life in order to save the America continent. Other high ranked officers and the heroes' families were all at the place for the funeral. The funeral was nation wide and world wide, all nations' media channels were busily recording the scene, majority of foreign news reporters were also at the scene.

"I am President Michael Dugan representing Unit State of America." He began with a sigh "America was the first target of Romanov, join us and we will not be his last."

"Although the nuclear blast of Chicago cost millions of life, but we have shown that we will never bow down before Romanov and his generals." Duggan paused "I give my deepest regret and sympathy to the deaths of thousands of American soldiers and millions of innocents. But America will fight on, we must keep going until we lay rest to the Soviet Unions or until every one of us is dead."

The short but meaningful speech was finished but claps of all people at the scene seemed to last forever, even the new reporters stopped reporting and join the clap. 

Kremlin, Moscow

"Comrade premier, seems like Project Red have failed." Yuri announced.

"The stupid Americans never learn, Chicago was an example to warn them not to oppose our Soviets Empire." Romanov was angry at the failure of the project red but little satisfied with the destruction of Chicago.

"Comrade Premier, comrade Yuri, good evening." The large video screen popped up and Supreme Commander Bendokoshyov of Western Front appeared. "Appears that with the destruction of Chicago, enemies seemed to have paid big attention to the news and the resistance have once again come up."

"What! News! How could they have seen the news." Romanov shouted with anger.

"Comrade, we do not know how but what we do knows is that it came from unknown satellite connection." Bendokoshyov reported.

"How heavy is the resistance." Yuri asked suddenly.

"Heavy in Germany and France, and numerous other European nation have a lots of guerrilla attacks on us." Bendokoshyov reported.

"_Fuekardous Europeanias._" Romanov swore "Teach the European a lesson like what we did to Chicago."

"That is?" Bendokoshyov asked the rhetorical question. 

"That is nuclear retaliation on all major cities in Europe." Yuri said.

"Da, Comrades." After that Bendokoshyov logged off. 

__

NORAD command center

The NORAD command post was big and very well guarded. The place was nuclear weapon proof and with the amount of supplies stored, they could feed more than four thousand people for longer than two years. A group of people came out from the super speed elevator. They were leaders of varies super military power nations, Lieutenant Eva led them the way into the complex.

"Good afternoon. I am Lieutenant Eva, the Intel officer of the American military force." She greeted the guests. "Please follow me to B23." 

Out of the twelve people, seven were Europeans and other five from China, Australia, Korea, Canada and Israel. The guests entered another elevator and dropped down to Basement level 23 in lightening speed. 

The door opened as all guests entered President Dugan's office. He shock hands with all other leaders with honour even he didn't like a few of them. All people sat down, fruits and drinks were served but no one had a feeling of eating

"Ah, it's nice to see you all here." Dugan smiled, "Let's get down to business shall we. We have been discussing about a aiding package with the alliance " __

"Supposibility of an aid package." Chancellor Otto von Kutkan of Germany broke in.

"Okay, supposibility of an aid package." Dugan held the anger, where da heck are the help when we needed. "We have pre discussed on an agreement of exchanging troops and weapons in the service to the alliance."

"Mr. President" The French president and the Alliance Marshal Andre de Casson added in "As you know, it's a different situation in France, United State is very far away. But when all the conditions are met, I will take command immediately."

The video screen just popped up and the angry face of agent Tanya Adams appeared. "Now you just hold on a second, you people want my help well you have to help the United States."

She can't have said any better, all leaders nodded with satisfaction.

Prime Minister Margaret Stephine clicked on the display button on her personal laptop that was connected to the big video screen. The monitor flicked on and a spinning photograph of Soviet nuclear missile was shown, the Prime Minister started to explain.

"Agent Tanya, please pay close attention to the photograph in front of you. This is Soviet short-medium range ballistic missile launching site. They are placed along the Polish-Germany border. I am afraid they are a bit too close for comfort, Romanov's main intention is too keep us out of the war." 

"Our men will go no where until this threat is eliminated." The German chancellor said.

"When the missile site is gone, we shall join hands and fight back." Everybody turned their head and looked at President Jung Kai of PRC (People's Republic of China). "However I have a requirement for the assistance of mine men."

"Please go on, we will need all helps we can get." Dugan pleaded but obviously he didn't want to do. 

"As you know, we PRC are the only free nation in the world and the only nation that have nuke weapons." President Kai started, "And also as you know, with the current situation, without the help of mine men, even if all of you join up won't stop the Soviet aggression."

Everyone nodded at the fact.

"Another thing you all know is that we and the Russian have been allies for more than half a century." Kai took a sip of his tea "Although we are allies for now but will not last for long. As soon as they defeat you all, Romanov will turn his attention to our land. And until then we will not be able to defeat them."

"So what's your requirement then." Dugan became more frustrated more didn't show any on his face.

"If you want full assistance of my troops, tanks, planes, ships and nukes. I would like to expand the border of PRC." Kai sipped his tea again "That is if we win, Siberia will belong to People's republic of China and the rest of Russia will be for you all to divide."

Everyone looked around unhappily but they all nodded and so did the president.

"So we have reached the agreement of the aid package." Dugan asked

Again everyone nodded.

"Agent Tanya." Dugan turned to her.

"Yeah Sir." She waited for order.

"Destroy the missile site and the end of the war might be close. We are all counting on you." Dugan ordered.

"Yeah Sir." She saluted and ended the video transmission.  


__

Landing Zone, Polish + Germany border

The bitter freeze and the darkness made the para-drop even more dangerous then Tanya thought. It was a sea of darkness from the view of the C130 transport. Everyone around her looked down because they were also unsure of the danger underneath but since there was nothing see Tanya looked away and closed her eyes for the final concentration before the drop. She visualized of what will be done there, endless waves of patrols, total enemy number superiority, columns of tanks, heavy base defenses and most importantly in her visualization, the site where the nukes were stored.

"ETA one minute." Tanya opened her eyes suddenly to hear the guys next to the transport door shouted out. She realized that the crucial moment had come. This was for the good or for ill. For good the Europeans will make an alliance and fighter back. For ill, she didn't go on because she knew it would be terrible.

Tanya looked around to see all her teammates. This time was not a small team of twelve but a lot, around forty seal members. Again to her amaze, she was appointed as the captain again, but with much more responsibility. Tanya took a quick count on her troops and noticed many she knew weren't there, KIA for most and some MIA. All her troops looked to be new but she had seen many of them before. One of the seal guy in front of her looked to be especially new. From a bare estimate, he would be no older than nineteen. He would be a rookie she though but a nineteen year old can get into the seal team was already a giant leap. From the eyes of the youngster, Tanya could see the fear inside him, and also his hands trembled violently, not from the cold but fear.

"Awright boys and girl let's jump it!" The instructor at the door called through his headphone.

With the order give, one by one the seal member jumped out of the transport plane and headed into unknown danger zone. 

It was a successful drop to Tanya's point of view; no injuries, no patrols encountered and no one lost direction. An early success was welcome but mission accomplishing was still a long way off.

The seals regrouped under Tanya's order, everyone had to spread to cover more space. Flanks and rears were guarded and everyone backed up each other nearby. Everyone was issued with the German MP10 silencer attached submachine gun and half a dozen of C4s. Tanya brought her MP10 but she had a sense of using her dual pistols and any given moment. 

They met their first patrol at 1300 hours on the farm road. In order to save bullet, knives were put to use. Two men and a guard dog were silenced, both men didn't let go of a single warning sound and the dog didn't get enough time before a knife stuck into its neck.

The second patrol was taken out without a sound too but guns were involved. It was a truck of drunken soldiers back from the town. All four wheels were shot and before anybody in the truck could realize, arch of machine gun fire left no one alive.

The seals were about to take a short cut through the farmland, but luckily a few who could read Polish spotted the writing of the local resistance force and stopped everyone. All farmers were forced away to somewhere else, and mines were laid on all farmlands to ensure to trespass.

All seals were told not to lit a light but use their night vision goggle. A Soviet M24 flying tank (Hind) flew pass just in time for everyone to take cover. To seals' suspicious, the defense weren't very heavy and barely any patrol was encountered on the way. Tanya climbed onto the tree to observe the nearby terrain, because it was a flat land the view stretched very far to the horizon. The walls, barber wire and sand bags were seen; a base was spotted not far from Tanya strike team's position. The base was not heavily guarded with only a few sentry guns at the entrances and some flames towers on the corner. Barracks were visible through the binocular and soldiers came in and out like normal. Power stations, vehicle storage room and armory were in the base while the most important structures, the nuke missile silos were right in the middle of the base and standing tall. 

From the other end of the road, light could be seen as a convey of three trucks headed for the base. Tanya and her team waited for the best moment to ambush the trucks and use them to sneak inside.

__

Fake Missile Base 

Flashes from silent machine gun fires from afar indicated that the ambush had been successful. Seals quickly went in the truck and continued their way into the base. It was a small base for a nuke missiles and its poor defense made Tanya suspicious, could this be an ambush she though. But there was no time to think. When all three trucks stopped, seals dashed out of the truck in lightening quick stroke and picked their targets. 

It was a silent war. All soviet personnel around the trucks fell without a sound. It was all too easy to the thoughts of many seal members. The seals took defensive position around the base and seek out any hiding enemies. When there was none, C4 charges began to be placed on all missiles. Two C4s for a missile was well enough. It should be a quick mission as twenty-four charges were placed over all twelve missiles. When the timer was set all seal went back into their trucks and began to head for their rendezvous point. Tanya's suspicion grew bigger, all her teammate was already celebrating to each other for the mission accomplishment when a tank shell blew the first truck to bits. 

Something did go wrong, the damn Soviets ambushed them; the missile base was a decoy to lure the attackers in. How did the Soviets know about the attack? Was there a leak? She though about them when a volley of V3 rockets flew into the air high and made a curve and was coming to into the base.

"V3s at three-o-clock, take cover." One of the seal screamed.

If the V3s were accurate all they would be all dead. The explosions were pretty big and the base trembled at its arrival. Lucky for one seal's good eyes, no serious injuries expect for a few bruise and scratch. Tanya had already lost one-third of her troops and she couldn't afford to lose any more.

The moving sounds of the tank treads were clearly audible from the base. The tanks were coming, and they had no weapons against them. But she turned toward and saw the C4s on the fake missiles. There were still thirty seconds left. 

__

"Jackson, Ruddock, McCawly, disarmed the C4s quickly." She shouted while let go of a burst at the on coming Soviet troops.

The base was full of activity. The Soviet fired back with much ferocity; the tank shells blew a few holes on the flimsy walls. The troops marched behind the tanks for cover and advanced slowly toward the entrapped base. 

__

Only five seconds were left before Jackson removed the last C4. All C4s were retrieved for other use. But the current situations were that all these C4s were useless if the user get captured or killed.

"I think we are surrounded by the Russkies and there is no way out." Laidley said.

"Oh, you think!" Crawly replied sarcastically while he let off a few burst and lobbed a grenade.

"Incoming V3s, four-o-clock look sharp." Kingsley screamed across the base.

The rockets went wide again but the fake missiles were blown to shreds.

The Soviets closed the ring around the base. Tanya thought of it for the first time that she might not accomplish this mission. Her MP10 ran dry as she let go her last clip on the Soviet conscripts. She upholstered the dual .45 colt and aced the first two shot and the two Russian only twelve metres away. The gunfight became more intensified when enemies got closer. 

Suddenly tanks burst right through the walls and into the base itself. With no weapon against armours, Tanya grabbed her last two C4s and stuck it on the tank. A few seconds later the timer stopped and the whole tank turn into a fireball. Her method worked and soon the other started to use C4s on tanks.

Little success came with a fair lose, her team were down to half the numbers. Soviet troops had infiltrated nearly half the base. Seals were forced to hide inside the barracks for cover. Accomplish this mission seemed highly unlikely and death seemed imminent for all the still fighting seals.

The despair look of the seals and the current situation made Tanya felt even more hopeless. Suddenly one of the tanks blew up as an anti-tank rocket got a direct hit. Men and tanks rushed out of all directions from the forest. Russians were overwhelmed by the enemies. Rockets flew from the forest in the dark night, spectacular explosive occurred when tanks were hit. Although Soviet had better tank but the attackers were prepared. Every shot counted and every shot was effective. Under the completely unprepared attack, the Russian were greatly reduced in numbers. 

When coast seemed to be clear, Tanya and her troops charged out to counterattack. It was successful, all Soviet remains in the base were eliminated. Although Soviets had more force outside but the guerilla force should keep them busy for a long time. Long enough to located the real missile and destroy the missiles.

__

Missile Base (real)

At 1600 hour Tanya and her troops encountered the local guerilla forces and was given the location of the real base. The missile base was in the center of a ring of forest. The base had been unimaginably powerful and guarded. The base was under fully alert at the detection of intruders. Tanya looked through her binoculars and saw the base defense was harder to get through then her thought. She looked at her watch and it was four in the morning, not much time left she thought, they would never get inside the base in daytime. 

"Alright people I want a clean and smooth operation." Tanya began her order. "Lithgow, Walker, Cladimar. I want your guerilla forces to hold off any Soviet resistance and harass the base. While you guys keep the Russian busy, me and my strike team will move in and knock out the missile silos."

"Yes ma'am." Satisfactory came from all around.

"Awright then let's move out, we have no time to waste." Order was given and everybody knew what they had to do.

Phone rang inside the officer of General Khrushov at 1625 hours; it was from the Kremlin to launcher nuke missiles of European nations.

"Yes comrade Premier, I understand." Khrushov answered "Wipe out the entire Europe." He hanged up the phone with the premier and picked up another phone to the missile command.

"This is General Khrushov, order received from high command, launch atom charges at France, Germany, England, Italy, Spain, Ireland and Finland."

"Yes comrade Khrushov." The receiver said "Charges will be ready at 1800 hours."

Khrushov hanged the phone and sat down to lean on his chair, then suddenly the phone rang again and it was from the forward command post.

"Sir local guerilla force strikes again. We are being hit from numerous places and also we have lost our bait base." Sergeant Zhankosky sounded urgent.

"Fool, idiots, to you and the guerillas. Send out our force to pursue them immediately." Khrushov screamed through the phone with anger and slammed it when finished. 

The guerilla force had been a big one this time, more than two hundred men were involved. But Soviets outnumbered them five to one, and Russian had tanks and numerous other vehicles to support them in the pursue. The missile base seemed to be nearly empty but the base defenses was most troublesome. But Tanya saw a weakness in the defense, all defenses required a lot of power in order to work, especially the tesla coils. The Russian soldiers' clothes had been great disguise. All seals were ordered to change into their uniforms and take their weapons and that means no more silencers. 

The seal intercepted a truck on the way to base as everyone poured in. This time only one truck was needed because half of the team was dead. Not many can speak Russian; both truck drivers can, so can Tanya. But she sat in the back because this was not the time and job for a female. Tanya maybe a woman but in a soldier's uniform and from afar she looked much like a man. She lowered the cotton hat down to cover her long hair.

"Niado, niado!" The guard at the entrance told the seals to stop. 

"offizere neo sha su kachize?" Brooklyn the driver answered the guards in fluent Russian.

"Nashido ka baku." The guard pointed to the back.

"Townno tor durunk." Brooklyn made the hand gesture of drinking.

"Okee, guro en quack." The guard let the truck in.

"Guys pretend you are drunk okay." Foley spun around to speak to the back. 

"Okay we gettach ya." Everyone agreed.

The truck stopped near the vehicle parking lot and the power plants were nearby. Everyone jumped out and most people held a bottle of water in place of vodka. The base was huge but there was no sign of nuke missile.

No one paid any attention at the drunken soldiers as they wandered into the power stations. C4s were laid, two for each station and twenty-four altogether. They still had half a dozen charges left but they had to be saved for the nukes. But where da heck were the nukes.

Five, four, three, two, one. The area of the power stations roared into a gigantic explosion. The light of the whole base suddenly went out and the coiling electricity on the tesla coil disappeared. 

While all Russian soldiers rushed to the scene, Tanya and her team headed into the base headquarter.

__

Headquarter inside the missile base

The bunch of Russian disguised American soldiers charged into headquarter. It was totally unexpected to see conscripts in here. The seals spread out to guard all corners; they opened fire at shot all personnel in the level. General Khrushov came out of his office to check out the loud noise. He spotted the fake conscripts before they spot him, he pressed the alarm siren and it sounded through out the entire base. He grabbed out his pistol and fired at the seals, two shot one in the head and one in the stomach ended one of the intruders' life but still twenty left. Tanya turned around to see the guy next to her collapsed and saw the Russian general about to fire again; she aimed her AK-47 and fired a shot right through his head. The General fell backwards onto the floor and left a heap of blood, he went into a spasm but died shortly.

"Neiat, neiat, vovoshowo." A bunch of Soviets charged into the building and a blazing gunfight started.

'Everybody, the entrance to the missile base is here." Tanya could hear Lawrence's voice through the headphone but could no see him. McLean threw a grenade at the Russian soldiers, it exploded beautifully in the middle of the pack and the shrapnel flew into nearby soldiers, wall and furniture. The accurate throw took care of the initial attack but more soldiers were coming, their running footsteps and speaking was clearly sound. 

Tanya took ninety degrees turn towards left just in time to catch up with all the others. Two soldiers rushed down from upstairs and bumped into her, in sudden confusion she stabbed the bayonet on her rifle into one of the conscripts' neck and whacked the other with the butt of the gun and broke his neck after. She heard Russian language from behind, she turned at let go of a burst and the gun stuck, she tossed it aside and threw a grenade to hold off the purser. The grenade went off and terrible screams were heard.

She turned left, then right and left again to see the big elevator. The elevator was square shaped and huge will enough to fit thirty plus personnel. The elevator door was still open; everyone in the elevator was still waiting for her.

"You are late, lost in the complex." The young new recruit Hans joked.

"Nah, just saying farewell to our Russian friends. I'm sure a grenade will be a very good souvenir." Tanya joked back. 

"As if they will ever use them again." Everyone broke into laughter for the first time of the mission.

__

Underground Missile Facility 

The underground base was a huge complex, labyrinths after labyrinths of tunnel in the underground nuke missile facility. There were only half and hours left before the missile was fully fueled and to be launched. Security forces marched around the complex to get ready for the strike force but they never thought the enemies would be amongst them. When everything was so disoriented, nobody gave a damn about Tanya's disguised seal team. Until one of Russian Sergeants spotted them and told them to halt.

"Helt, nashita kuza bofeto. Whatto unites ziar you." 

"Ehh, de Americana divisionire." Tanya answered him as she put a bullet right through the officer's head. Shouts came around the complex as the alarm went off once again.

"Elarm, Elarm. Ally trupper con be zeniardo area." The mechanical came out.

The entire underground base was like a huge maze. The seals took turn after turns and yet they were nowhere near the missile control room. A bunch of missile command security force charged out from their left and stared at the seals for a moment. Their uniform were a bit different, the seal disguised conscript wore a cotton hat with cotton coat but the security forces had slightly darker uniforms and all had a badge with a bolt of lightening on their shoulder meaning special security force. 

"Wuchiniaz down hier." One of them said.

"To kick your ass." Tanya spoke in English and fired, the rest of the seals also fired. The security force was unexpected of the attack and all went down in the burst.

"The missile control room is in the next sector, c'mon boys we have to shut it down permanently." Tanya ordered while she kick opened the door leading to the next section of complex. From behind another group security force came out and found their comrades dead. Rawling and Harris threw two grenades at the group, no survivors after the ordeal.

The room became closer when signs on the corridor began to mention them. Seals were running as fast as they can to follow their leader. Seals took a final turn to see the door into the missile control room. They crouched down and crept up to the walls near the door. Through the glass window they saw and least a dozen-security troops and half a dozen engineer. There were around twenty seals.

"Okay, one on one." Ball advised everyone. So all seals picked their target. Tanya threw her Ak47 aside and took out the dual .45 and she kicked the door down and fired the first two shots. The rest of the seals charged in and fired on their pre picked target. The security force was taken down by surprise and they offer no resistance but the scientist pulled out of their pistols and fired inaccurate shots at the seal. In the point blank range five of their fifteen shot hit targets. Longmire and Stevens were two more unfortunate heroines of the mission. But in the spite of anger the seals fire back and killed all the scientists. 

The Russian security force arrived at the other of the corridor and clearly saw the disguised intruders. They laid down a blaze of gunfire at the room. Windows, light bulbs, control panels were smashed to pieces. Tanya wasn't told of how to service of a nuclear missile but certainly can read Russian. Behind Tanya on the wall, the timer was only five minutes away from launch. Yet she had found no clue about how to operate the missile. Three more crucial minutes passed and only two left. The Soviets kept on coming from the corridor. Suddenly the hatch at the top of the base moved and the fueling pipe pulled back. The siren went off again to announce one minute til launch. Shit, Tanya thought but when she looked at panel a brilliant idea came up. She didn't know how to self destruct the missiles nor turn them off but she found the big red button saying "Dezarm." There were five second left. She quickly pressed it and the cracked missile command screen appeared with the words "Messale dezarmt." Success she though but why were the missile still moving up. Timer stopped counting and the fully fueled missiles fired up and lifted off and headed at all European nations.

Judgments clouded her mind where she nearly got hit by incoming fire. The seals retreated to the other room just before a grenade fell inside. From the back door the seal found a passage with no one security and while they searched around to find an elevator. The elevator was big and easily accommodated all seals. 

__

Ground level of the base

Under the situation of complete disorder. The seal easily sneaked out of the base and into the nearby forest. On way to their rendezvous point the sound of helicopter blade was audible from above. The pick up team had come, time to go home Tanya thought and smiled.

It was a complete victory rather than a completely disaster, Tanya disarmed all the launched missiles. To the shock of Romanov the underground facility was later destroyed by smart piercing bombs of Germany air force. The missile only caused small impact damages on building, however Her Majesty wouldn't be very pleased with what happened to Buckingham Palace…

Chapter 6: Liberty

Things were changing, but all for the better of America. Soviet advance in many areas had halted but the nation's capital was still in enemy's hands. Given the European allies were freed from the horror of nuclear strike, they rallied again to fight for their freedom. With the chance to take a breath, the Americans quickly reorganized their near broken army to form their first counterstrike on numerous important tactical positions and bring their capital back. 

__

De Kale army base, Canada

"Fellow staff members, please understand what I said back in Washington. I don't know what to say but as you all know I was mind controlled by the Soviets." Gen. Carville explained his strange behavior in US capital. 

Some of the officers barely held off from brake into a laugh.

"Now Gentlemen, I think we should go back into our current battle situation in America." Carville began his analysis "So far the reds main advance have slowed down and other smaller advanced have halted to reorganize. Now I believe is the perfect opportunity to get a kick back to pay off some debut. We have fairly good defense positions already set up at our strongholds under siege. I believe if the Canadian forces are able to assist us in any way, then we have some free troops to engage the reds in our capital. A decisive victory in Europe has put the Europeans back on the fighting line. Oh, you must be very impressed with the Germans too, in appreciation they have put us in touch with their leading citizen."

Carville broken into a grin "Doctor Einstein, are you still there?"

"Ya, ya wait a moment." Einstein flicked the display button and his face appeared on the video screen. Albert Einstein was short so the camera had to readjust its height. Einstein was in his mid sixties, he wore a milky white laboratory coat with an old style watch in his breast pocket, although the watch cannot be seen but its chain hanged loose outside. The professor was a bit chubby (mainly due to working in the lab twenty-four seven), he had big white mustache and afro white hair. "Ah, its nice to meet you all. As you know war is _not_ my vocation, I'm only a scientist. But Romanov and Yuri and his general will not control the mind and body of everyone on the planet. All they have is the psychic technology, but I have a few tricks too."

He walked over to his desk and picked on a blue print to something and laid it in on the scanner. The blue print shown up, the picture of a tube like structure appeared. The tube was thinner in the middle but bigger on the top and base. The top part was a cylindrical crystal as to the label's saying and the base of the structure was to be the generator and the converter. 

"This is my new invention, it is called the prism tower. Your president have shown great interest in its applications." Einstein grinned "Let me show you a demonstration of its use."

An animated video demonstration showed up on the screen. The prism tower was standing tall coloured in blue and enemy tank in red. "As you can see, the prism tower is to be used as a powerful defensive weapon. It gathers its energy from the sunlight, when it's fully charged it launches a concentrated beam of solar energy at its target. The beam of laser will be super energized and will cause great amount of heat to vaporized most of targets." On the screen the red tanks got blown to bits by the beam charged out from the tower's spinning cylindrical crystal. Another picture appeared with one of the targets purple. "As you know gentlemen, the Soviet have technologies to create armour beyond our ability, some of their toughest tank will survive any shot." The beam was launched again hit the tank but it wasn't destroyed. "But as you can see one beam is not enough but with concentrated beams it is possible to destroy even the toughest tank on land. Now let's see, x times two to the power of y will make the new beam a hundred times stronger." At it was, two beams hit together and fire a combined shot and the purple target was blown to bits.

"Well thanks doc, I have just received a phone from the Canadian president saying they will aid us with the troops." Carville threw away his toothpick and picked up a fake hand cannon on his desk and pointed to the officers before him. "I'm am getting tired of hanging around in Canada. If we can take the capital back I think it will be the physiological turning point of this war. _I want my office back!"_

__

Washington D.C, American capital

It began with a seal para drop to take over the Pentagon and a tank rush to clear Soviet defense allowing convoy trucks to come in and set up the prism towers around the Pentagon. Thing quickly heated up when the Soviet forward post across river sent out continuous streams of strike forces to hit the American stronghold front and back. V3s were flying towards the Pentagon like hailing rain down from the sky. There were barely enough patriot missile launchers to intercept, waves after waves of rocket explosion over the structures head harmlessly but the force rocked all movable thing underneath, it was hell of a scare for the seals. 

Reinforcement was not here yet, the seals were told to knock off all attacks at any cost. They barely stopped the soviet from overrunning the base around Pentagon. All thanks to the genius invention of Einstein or there was absolutely no way the seal could defend against columns of tanks. The beams from the prism tower shattered and blew up tank after tank. A column of a dozen Rhino will usually keep any American tank battalions busy, but it only took the prism towers a few minutes to reduce the tank made of finest steel into a large pile of metal wreckage. 

After a few waves of unsuccessful kamikaze assault the Soviet full scale attack but increased the frequency of V3s rocket. There were now twice as many V3s raining down then before. If the last few ordeals was barely saved by patriot missile launcher that this time was impossible. Suddenly three full regiments of fully armed rocketeers flew into the airspace above the Pentagon from the South. Rocketeers were not only air supporting units but also aircraft killing expert. Since the V3s were also slower than fighter plane the rocketeers got the time to aim and fire their Vulcan and mini rockets. With the support from ground intercepting missile the incoming V3s have become less threatening. Most of the rockets were destroy a long way before it came anywhere considered to be close.

Mig Alley and Hind chopper arrived; they closed the distance to the Pentagon very quickly. They fired, the volley consisted of hundreds of missiles and rocket flew out. The Pentagon looked to be doomed but when the seal looked up into the sky again, another volley of missiles at a similar number also went toward the Migs. Apache attack helicopter squads arrive while followed by up to sixty Chinook. Fighters maneuvered, dodged, spanned and all sorts of tricks were put into play. The patriot missile and the flak cannons both opened fire at the swarming fly sized fighters from the ground. Dogfights lasted in the sky while the main stream of the Canadian strike force arrived. Soviets seemed to be winning in air but a few twist and turn later the American looked to be in advantage but Soviet won back the air superiority as the titanic struggle force air dominance continued. 

The last and the most desperate attempt finally came when all Soviet force in the area came around to rush at the American stronghold. The Soviets outnumbered and out powered the Canadians at every occasion. The counter attack from the Soviets stopped the Canadian and pushed them back to the bridge. But victory of retake the capital finally came when the air battle was won with devastating cost. The American had only around forty fighters left out of their two hundred and thirty eight. But a win was a win; the fighters soon turned their attentions to Soviet bases and other ground targets. The fighters strafed troops and tanks while the bombers laid waste to the forward post to rabble by the carpet-bombing fashion. Tides was turning, the fanatically charging Russian looked to be doomed when the bridge they crossed got destroyed. With the air force's suppression, the Canadian fought back to even up the odds. Casualties mounted high on both side, the Russians slightly higher. The extra five hundred men helped a lot to turn the tide. The doomed Russian soldier turn into despair, but they fought on until everyone was dead in the suicidal attempt. 

The battle was though to be over when still heavy resistance came from the Philadelphia center. Large portion of Soviet officer held the place refuse to surrender. The siege lasted for two days and was finally taken when the last Soviet soldiers blew himself up with a grenade alongside with a few Canadians. The decisive victory was won with an uncountable lose. But the capital was finally taken back to the hands of the Americans. 

Things were getting better for the Americans; with a decisive victory in D.C the soviet fell back. Numerous other major city were taken back shortly after the victory in the nation's capital. The American must not make a single mistake or all they would lose everything they achieved so far.

__

Europe

The La Résistance in France and countries nearby were getting heavier against the Soviet, the main fighting was not as impression but anything to harass the Russian would do. England was still under night after night of bombing while coastal cities were constantly hit with Soviet Navy. However one naval fleet managed to brake out of the heavy surrounding and engaged the submarine fleets nearby. Germany fought back with fanatic attempt. Berlin, Munich and Frankfurt were all retaken and all have heavily fortified. The rest of Germany was still under constant battle but the hopeless chance against the Soviet had turned into a tiny little chance of victory. 


	2. Part B

****

Part 2: Fall of Soviet, Rise of NOD 

Chapter 7: Deep Sea

American capital was back but much of America was still under Soviet occupation. Several key strongholds were still under siege, but the Soviets had no intention of taking it but destroying it. Tide was starting to turn in US but Soviet aggression was far from over, this was only the beginning of the crunch time for the Americans. Varies sea battles were fought with few American victories. Admiral Alysenkonov's pacific fleet thumped the American and Korean navies across the ocean. Only with the superior camouflage skills on Hawaii allowed the US navy fleet to make a stronghold and not letting the Russian know (or is it). So far Soviets are better in ground, air and sea but if they get total superiority in sea and air then all the great achievements by the American will be wasted.

__

0900 hours, Pearl Harbor-Hawaii

It was a quite Sunday morning. The bright sun light blazed down onto the filed of vile greenness. Seagulls flew over the head geeyaing with enjoyment, birds sang with a crispy clear voice. It was only nine o'clock but already the sun was scorching bright. Everything was so shinning under the sunlight; even some old rustiest things were showing genuine improvement. Waves upon wave of sparkling blue seawater washed the beach time after time, few people were up so early swimming in the crystal clear water. 

Many were still sleeping soundly, mostly still dreaming. But that was not the same for the American soldiers on the island, thing had changed, a lot in fact. Sixty extra warships, five hundred varies aircrafts and more than 30 000 troops were shipped onto the tiny island for immediately deployment. Trenches, bunkers and all the necessary defensive structures were built along the shoreline. Coastal guns were set to repel Soviet war ships. Prebuilt airfields were now filled with fighters, bomber and other aircrafts. The entire island was under cover of AA (anti aircraft) weapons. 

Although the war had affected whole globe but no Soviet presence had being seen anywhere near Hawaii, after all everyone needs a holiday Americans or Russians, no Hawaii where else? All the defensive installations were absolutely required, but people on the island include most of the old soldiers had no idea of what's happening on the current war. 

Sailors were doing their everyday jobs, cleaning the deck, wiping window and polishing floors. Movements in the harbor was pretty darn hard, because of the sixty extra warships in the harbor, the number of vessels had breached the harbor's maximum number by a good twenty. There were around eighty ships, main combat craft and some auxiliary. The two aircraft carriers USS Washington and USS Vegas were due to arrive but already the harbor was over populated. With all the restrictions in movement an attack at the harbor's mouth could be devastating…

__

0920 hours, Soviet Pacific Fleet

Inside the huge traditional Russian style decorated dining room on Stalin III, Admiral Alysenkonov and his generals were analyzing the plan of the attack on Pearl Harbor. 

"Comrade generals, we are not far from total superiority on sea. So far the Yankees thinks we do not know they have a naval base in Hawaii. Only to their stupidity that it is obvious Hawaii has a large naval base. It doesn't take Einstein to figure that out, even my four year old grandson can tell American presence on that island." Alysenkonov was a man of experience and wisdom. He was tall and filled with pride of his nation. Skinny he was but skillful as well. The admiral was shaved but white hair he had blended perfectly with his white admiral uniform. His face was sullen, filled with murderous thoughts and ideas against his enemies. His generals respected him of his superior commanding skill and his enemies trembled at hearing of his name for his brutal combat ability. 

"We are only half an hour from the assault." General Koscov started the briefing "We will first obliterate their sea and air resistance and them we will crush them under our treads."

"We will strike here, here and here." Advisor Chavolasky pointed at several positions of Hawaii on the big displaying screen "Our Kirov fleet will take care of their cities while our fighter squadrons will remove their fighters in air."

"Under the naval suppression we shall start the amphibious assault with the 5th, 7th, 9th, and 12th battalions then our main force should be easily enough to wipe out the rest of the island clean." Gen. Malzenskas spoke about his plan.

"Excellent plan gentlemen, excellent. We are only ten minute til the attack begins. Gentlemen be prepare to watch the American freak show." Admiral concluded the briefing.

__

0930, Soviet pacific fleet

The invasion had started, the five Soviet aircraft carriers around Stalin III launched off all of their Mig fighters and bombers. Kirov fleet arrived and flew overhead the fleet with a humming engine sound. The massive naval and Kirov fleet were marching on its full speed toward Hawaii. The sky was filled with aircraft. Up to a hundred Kirovs were hovering in the air, more than one thousand Mig fighter and a few hundred fighter-bombers were charging at their island. The black giant Stalin III was in the center of the whole fleet with nearly two hundred other combat ships guarding it. 

__

St Jacobs hidden radar station, Nonalulu

Alarm siren through the entire underground radar station. The radar screen was completely filled with red targets advancing toward Hawaii in full speed. Technicians rammed into each other by accident in order to get to their post as quickly as possible. 

Air warning siren ran wild on the surface. Civilians dropped off what they were doing and ran for the bomb shelter. Soldiers dodged through civilian crowd to get to their AA weapons post. The sky was filled completely with enemy aircrafts moving in a furious pace. Kirovs in particular were now right above their heads. A few minutes' later loads of bombs were release from the zeppelins' bomb container. The effect was immediate and apocalyptic. Buildings were turned into rubbles; tanks and AA defenses were turned into metal wreckage. Very few AA missiles and AA guns had the chance to return fire, although they returned fire but through all the misses even fewer actually hit the zeppelins; shots that hit the zeppelins made only burnt mark on the Kirovs as its armours were to strong. The initial bombing almost turned Nonalulu into a flat land but it was done eventually with the second wave of low altitude bombing by the Mig-BF (bomber fighter).

Corporal Jenkins was busily dialing the number to warn the main island of the invasion. The line when through and he shouted into the speaker.

"Alert! Alert! We are under attack, I repeat we are under attack…"

__

San Antonio air base, Hawaii

"…Soviets have hit us from all sides, we have heavy casualties." Colonel Darcy nearly choked on his muffin bar when he heard he distress message.

"Holy mother of god, the sonnafabitiches have actually found us." He pressed the alarm button and the whole base came to life in less than a minute.

Not far the massive waves upon waves of Migs were seen and behind them followed Kirovs. The enemy fleet stretched from horizon to horizon and was very close to Hawaii.

Fighter pilots quickly scrambled to their F16s, F4 Phantoms and F111s while a squadron of Mig 35s just flew over their heads. Mig-FBs started their low altitude bombing on civilian structures and AA installations. While the airbase had not yet attracted too much attention, its fighters flew into air under heavy AA defenses escort.

Mig-FBs finally turned their attention to the base when nearly half of the city blocks were turned into wasteland. They missed the American fighters by only a few minutes but they still had something to bomb while waiting for the Kirovs. AA weapons fired at the low altitude Migs but they proved to be too quick. 

Colonel Darcy looked through the window to see the performance but as soon as he removed the curtain he saw a flaming Mig with its left wing shot off coming towards his office.

"Oh sh--, I didn't even get enough time to write my will." Colonel complained as the Mig smashed into the office and blew up.

__

Pearl Harbor

Alarm also ran wild at the harbor. Civilians were in complete disarray; soldiers were also confused of the attack. It was like human sandwich amongst the crowds, soldiers trying to get to their post while civilians want to get under the bomb shelter. 

It was already too late Migs were already here. The AA weapons opened fire at the sky while Migs strafed the ground targets. At the mouth of the harbor the two big coastal guns commenced fire at the naval fleet, shortly the rest of the guns also let go of their shells. Destroyers started to sail out of the harbor in full speed but way not fast enough for the Mig FBs and their bombs. Volleys of bombs caught their target resulted in big explosion and huge damages on the warships' super structure. Fighters soon met fighters to keep the Russians busy but the Americans were outnumbered a good six to one. Destroyers and cruisers fled out of the narrow harbor at last but they are soon to face even more unpleasantness when they go toe to toe with enemy's pacific fleet. 

__

Air battle

Inside Lieutenant Logan's F22, Daffy Logan took a deep breath. "You guys ready." 

"Any time." His co-pilot replied.

"Awright! This is eagle one" Logan said "Lock your foils to attack position, accelerate to full speed."

"Bat one, copy." That was Lieutenant Bernard.

"Ghost one, that's affirmative, lock and load." Lieutenant Rioli said.

The rest of the squadron acknowledged Logan's order. The Kirovs lay dead head hovering slowly but they were shielded with walls of Mig alleys. The latest F22 next generation fighters were as good as its counter part Mig 35, other than that the soviets had a lot more and a lot better fighters than the rest of the American can afford.

"Here they come." Eagle twenty said. That was Pike.

A score of Migs suddenly swung to their left in perfect formation and to American's distress the enemy fighters spilt into several groups and each one of the group had more fighter then the entire squadron combined of the Americans.

"I see them man, keep frosty they are splitting apart and will attack from all sides." Rioli said. "Watch you flanks."

"Double up your speed, switch to afterburner." Bernard ordered. "Pick you personal target, no two attack the same one."

"Yeeehhaaawww!" one of Logan's teammate yelled into the comm.

Logan laughed silently. There was nothing else in the world that felt better for him than flying into combat.

"Hey watch yourselves boys and have fun, let's kick some reds' flying ass." McCartney said. 

The battle was joined and soon heated up into a new height. 

__

Navy battle

Soviet's ZV-89 series Sea Scorpions were fast and furious and a hard nut to crack because its armour was merged with the best metal compounder. They are giant killer with multiple torpedo launching ability, super agile to dodge incoming fire and able to bring fighters so easily with AA guns, missiles and flaks. Already the American's sea casualty was two dozens, from long range bombardment by Soviet battleships, especially Stalin III, its super powered plasma cannon literally vaporized five destroyers it hit; not sunk but vaporized. Lucky Stalin III required long reloading time for its main guns or the entire US fleet would be gone in no time. 

Americans were outnumbered in air and sea. So far from a bare estimate, the Russian had a hundred and twenty more warships then the Americans. The Americans only had two battleships and two carriers while the Soviets had five carriers and ten battleships excluding Stalin III. The Dreadnaughts were as big as carriers, better amours then the carriers, and yet they were still more flexible in maneuver and faster. Lucky for Yankees Dreadnaughts were the only other type of long-range war ships other than battleships and their Czar missile weren't so accurate. The US navy were outnumbered and out powered but they weren't necessarily outranged, they were give an edge over the Russian at long-range attack. The two fleets got closer and closer, and the firing between the fleets got intensifier by the minute. 

__

Shoreline

Inside a pillbox Sergeant Smyth looked through his binoculars and saw swarms of amphibious transport marching toward the shore. So far his area was pretty quite but soon things will heat up. Smyth's gunner Green was very scared, although he held the grip on the machine gun tightly but his hands were trembling violently.

"Sergeant, we have spotted a large fleet of enemy amphibious craft." That was Corp. Jefferson from station eight.

"I know, I know. Tell your men to hold their horses. Let the reds come to less than five hundred meters." Smyth ordered.

"But serge, isn't that a bit…" Jefferson complained over the risky order.

"No Jefferson, that is not too close." Smyth said. "We hit them hard and furious to make their nose bleed but they will keep coming, so we will slowly retreat towards the city and hit them hard as we go along. Now do you get me Corporal."

"Yeah…Yeah sir." The Corporal replied.

"Good, good. Now if any one of you fire without my permission, I shoot him before I shoot the reds."

The enemy amphibious crafts landed on the beach and their hatch opened. Massive numbers of tanks and troops poured out. To their surprise no resistance at all from the shoreline.

__

Air engagement

Four Migs roared in, spewing death.

Frawly yelled at David. "Ghost one-o-seven, look out! On your port, bearing four-o-seven!"

David's Phantom immediately peeled left and down and reduced the speed. The four Migs didn't cope his unusual movement and zipped pass him. David sped up again and was right behind the four Migs. His machine gun flared and an arch of bullet ripped away the wings and back part of one Mig. It dropped out of the sky in no time and nobody saw the crash. The other three were confused; with time allowed, David locked and fired a missile followed by two more. Bingo, all direct hit, adding his first four on his kill score.

The Mig dodged left right and Croft maneuvered left and right to chase his prey. Targets in range, he about to fire but the Mig broke free again. The Mig swung upright and rose high but Croft took no trick and followed it, he tried again with the lock but failed in frustration. Suddenly his warning sign sounded that a Mig was also locked him on. Missile warning ran in his cockpit but he hit the flare button to shake it off. The first missile was fooled and went away but there were another coming from his left flank by another Mig. Bad he thought, very bad indeed. 'You can forget about hitting that Mig' he said to himself, Croft twisted his control stick left as the plane jerked left with ease. For his arrogance he nearly got killed. He was now amongst the dog fight, the missile had got to be pretty 'smart to hit him.' Croft took no chance and he let go of one more flare. It was a stroke of luck rather actual skill, the flare flew very close to another Mig and the missile went for the flare and blew up, the Mig gone up with it. 

__

Naval engagement

Things on sea turned from bad to worse. The American lost a four more destroyers and a cruiser to their casualties list; thirty to none was the current score. Submarines were a huge pain in the ass, when you kept all you attentions to your surrounding you would hardly get a chance to see what was underneath. And that's the story of the five extra destroyers. 

The two fleets clashed and they mixed up. Not friend or foe could be told as enemies were amongst friend and friends were amongst enemies. Ships got very close to each other; some were only a few hundred metres away. All ships fired at will but the Soviets had three times as many shots fired than the US navy. At point blank range for the ships, shot rarely get missed. Bows, stems and superstructures of American and Russian warships exploded at the arrival of incoming shells. The Russians hadn't got many destroyers and cruisers were even rare, that was the first good news heard for a long time for the navy. The Soviets either got extremely small ships like Sea Scorpion or extremely large ship like Dreadnaught or battleships, not like US navy their navy was neither too small nor too big. 

The black Russian command ship weren't even at battle as it was miles away from the fighting scene so it wouldn't get a scratch. A ring of Russia's newest warships of the Elite Blackguard forces surrounded Stalin III to protect it from any hostile approach. Various best-qualified destroyers, cruisers and Okatober submarines ensured the safety of their Admiral's command ship. 

From Alysenkonov's binoculars, he smiled at his current winning situation. The US navy had fell into his colossal trap. Soon when everything was set his 'specially modified' Dreadnaughts will arrived and will cripple the US navy for once and for all. Everything was so flawless he and his Mighty Soviet Union will not lose now. The rise and the fall of the Empire were at stake. 

The bloody sea battle dragged on. The American fleet was completely trapped inside the enemy ring of; they could neither sail forward nor retreat back. The enemy ships were too close to the US destroyers and the destroyers cannot hit them with the risk of hitting their own ships not far away. But thing was not the same for the Russians, because their Sea scorpion was fast and agile they could move around the water with great ease and fire their torpedoes at their leisure. Enemy Dreadnaughts were also mixed amongst their Sea Scorpions and submarines; it acted like a sub command ship, one per every dozen or so other ship. The Dreadnaught were terrifying at long range and equal lethal at close, because the only thing other people saw were the two big Czar Missile on its deck but it had a lot of hidden batteries and SS (ship to ship) missile columns.

A few miles away a fleet of ships includes Dreadnoughts and torpedo boats sailed toward Hawaii, more specific, toward the current battle on sea.

__

Shoreline

Russians were getting closer, although they saw no obvious defense installations but they still followed their training they were taught of not to get too overconfident on battlefield. 

"Six hundred metres, wait until they get within four hundred." Jefferson ordered. "Wait for my command."

The soviets got closer and were five hundred metres away. Only around fifty tanks were seen because there were so many things to be unloaded the tanks took the longest time and they were still unloading from the transport. Not that many tanks was a good news but infantry advantage of at least five to one was equal a bad news, in fact their tesla troopers were just like a walking tank but many more mobile and reflexive.

"Okay on my count." Smyth wait for his last count "Now fire, fire, hit those sonnafabitiches hard."

In all of a sudden a chain of heavy machine gun fire flashed appeared out of the hidden pillboxes like fire breathed form dragons. Rows after rows of enemy light infantries fell like dominos, conscripts, flak trooper and even tesla trooper were rigged with bullets hole from high caliber guns. AT (Anti tank) turret also scored a lot of brilliant direct hit. Tank wreckages lay across the beach with abundant numbers. Russian soon realized the ambush and returned fire with even more ferocity. The beach was full of actions and movements. The pillboxes can shield its host with against any incoming bullets but no match for tank shells or any field guns. When a direct hit by a tank blast the pillbox shattered along with its occupants. Things were not always the way Americans wanted soon the Soviet armour division arrived and to their most distorting news, the Soviet's newest Stalin IV apocalypse tanks were seen amongst the Soviet armour column.

"Awright, move out, out through the back and carry anything that you can carry and put a few time bombs in the pillboxes for our visitors." Like that Smyth turned the radio off and grabbed his guns and other gears and set a C4 charges for four minutes.

__

Air engagement

The battle for air supremacy was getting harder for the US air force by the minute as their casualty was increasing in a steady rate. So far the casualty rate of 1:2 in favor of the Americans; Russians have lost around one hundred and sixty fighter and forty bombers but the American have already lost half of their total numbers. The air was occupied with squadron countless squadrons of fighter and bombers, while the fighters were beating the crap out of each other the Kirovs slowly rolled in for the final destruction on Hawaii. 

Fighters were all around Kirovs now, US or Russians but US fighters doesn't have enough numbers to attack the zeppelins because each had at least three to four fighter on their tail.

"Zippos are right ahead." Voss said "They are sitting ducks with support from other fighters."

"People say war is ugly but I'm just starting to enjoy this." Jones said "But suppose we don't make it to the end…"

"Hey, hey boys not so fast, count me in man as well." Page joined along with a rookie pilot next to him. 

Voss, Jones, Page and Dix were four of the only two-dozen pilots managed to break through the thick dogfight ring. The four F4 Phantoms were approaching one of the Kirovs from top and they just have no ideas of the unseen danger awaited for them.

When the four fighters were only few hundred metres away from the Kirov, the zeppelin's three topside AA guns opened fire at the target. 

"Wow these fatty are actually teethed, break off break." Jones screamed.

"Let me have a hit before break off." Dix said

"This is no time for heroism, Dixie break off now!" But it was too late for Page. Dixie's plane was right ahead of his, Jones and Voss had already broken off. Mini heat-seek missiles were launching from the zeppelin's hidden missile launcher and Page jerked the plane upright to dodge the missiles. He fired off some flares as well to ensure his safety.

Dixie held onto to the trigger for machine gun fire but all bullets only managed to put a few marks on the super armour of the Kirov. His fired off a two missile, the missiles were a direct hit but both exploded harmlessly on the surface of the Kirov's heavy armour. Dixie's Phantom was so close to the zeppelin when the machine gun bullets from the zeppelin pierced the elevation port as his plane spun out of control. Dixie screamed as his plane smashed right into the airship and exploded. Fighting was fun anymore when people start to get hurt.

All zeppelins were not as dumb as you they looked. Each Kirov was armed to teeth with hidden flaks, AA guns and missiles. Every airship also had the storage area to store a dozen robotic mini interceptors to shoo of any attackers. 

The Kirovs were lagging behind their Mig fighters but suddenly a squadron of Korean black jet fighters came from behind the Kirovs. Miles away from the current navy engagement, Korea navy have also arrived to support the US navy with a squadron of F117s stealth fighters and B52 bombers over their head.

__

Land battle

Alarm sounded all over the city to warn all personnel of the Soviet attack. So far the streets were deserted of any civilians. All buildings were now occupied with US troops, tanks and other combat vehicles were quickly moving to their position, pillboxes and AT turrets were all ready for the assault, technicians were already in their Prism control center, radars and AA defense weapons were all in one hundred percent readiness. The fight to the last man standing was about to begin where the sound of enemy tank tread were getting louder.

There was a short moment of silence but it seemed to last for forever; soldiers doesn't mind entering a battle because they knew the chance of getting killed was pretty high but waiting for enemy to come in a place like Hawaii was more freaky then your worst nightmare. The moment of silence was finally broken was soldiers in one of the garrisoned building fired off a burst of machine gun fire. Things happened so quickly; one second ago area around the city was vast plain field but seconds later they were swarmed with tanks and soldiers of the Red menace. Gunfights heated up quickly as more and more Soviet war machines poured into sight and range of the weapons in the city. 

The city were surrounded by the Soviets, the US army within the city were outnumbered at least ten to one it was only a matter of time before the Russians take over. The city was hit by massive was of V3 and enemy infantries were advancing in an amazing speed under the heavy Howitzer suppression. Total Soviet superiority so far on the ground where movement in the city was virtually impossible from the heavy suppression of enemy artillery. 

Several buildings shattered when a V3 rocket made a direct contact. Soviet infantries and tanks were only a mere two hundred metres away from the city. Soldiers in the city fought back fanatically, GIs in the trenches were firing back with great intensity but they were complete overwhelmed. The AT shells were near to no effect against the IL IV tanks as their armour were just too strong. So far enemy only suffered light damage to their infantry no single tank was destroyed not even damaged. 

Soviet tanks were right in front of the strike force as a shield. The AT shells from the city really a nuisance them threat, all the time tank driver get the dong sound followed with a little shock when a shell hits it. The strike force picked up their speed as the city lay dead ahead.

The Soviet infantry was like a huge wave of human wall but before it was a wave of steel wall of the most powerful tank. Apocalypse and Rhino tanks' concentrated firepower easily obliterated majority outer part of the city defense. Pillboxes, turrets and Prism towers; all destroyed, nothing stood in the path of the Soviet menace. The only real casualties came from the prism beam which they destroyed six tanks and a dozen troop support vehicle. From the current position the American looked they have no chance of winning.

_Air battle_

The situation it the dominance of air recovered a little when the Korean air force arrived with six hundred of their best fighters with their best pilot. The Americans were down to around only 100 fighters where the Soviet still had more than 1200; the Koreans arrived at the right time and place. The black jets and their pilots were best in the air force business but the Soviet was not bad. Things were pretty much one sided before their arrival but now it seemed that things were no as easy as it looked. Intensity returned to in the air as the fighting became a bit more balanced, with the Korean's help they were still outnumber 2 to 1 but that was heck a lot better than 7 or 8 to 1. The sky was once again busy with action; Soviet Migs battled with the Blackjets, Mig FBs bombed city blocks, F22 harassed the Kirov, Phantoms chased Soviet bombers.

While fighter met fighter, the Kirov fleet was nearly in their position. The Soviet kamikaze fleet was getting closer to the two battling fleet seventy degrees South-west of Hawaii. The Korean bombers squadron and their navy fleet were also closing in fast. 

__

Sea Battle

"Lieutenant, we have spotted a fleet of unescorted Dreadnoughts and torpedo boats, should we engage them." Jacko requested from his stealth fighter.

"Negative do not engage." Lt. Allesio replied

"But sir they looked to be the reinforcement."

"I repeat do not engage, we are here to attack the enemies in the heat zone."

"But sir to all due your respect, these ships doesn't look like any normal ships."

"Clearly state your intention." Allesio asked.

"From my view, their paint on the ships were all different to other ships and also the flag on the ship was different."

"What do you mean." The lieutenant was confused

"Well… doesn't the Russians have hammer-sickle as their flag?" 

"Yeah and what are you trying to say." Allesio was even more confused.

"Well, so far none of the ships in the fleet have the hammer-sickle but with the symbol of a white skeleton on the black background."

"Holy sh--, this is the Fleet 308, that's their suicidal fleet, what heck on they doing here!" Allesio was shocked.

"So what do we do sir."

"What do you meaning what do we do, attack damn it." Allesio ordered, as he swung the head his leading F117 turned right and headed for the enemy fleet. 

The destroyers fired their shells at the Scorpion and instantly obliterated one of them, but they also struck back and when they did, the volley of five torpedoes turned one of US cruiser in a big ball of red yellow and black. Not far away the fleet of zeppelins was hovering towards the city without any interruption. But with the arrival of the Korean fleet, the AEGIS cruisers opened fire at the Kirovs with their piercing missiles. Even with the piercing missile, the armour of the airships was too thick to be penetrated. Most of the missiles were ineffective. But one of the missiles managed to enter the Kirov's air ventilation hole and hit the armory on the Kirov. The result was explosive and unimaginable. The entire zeppelin first rumbles as the internal explosion basically vaporized most of the area near the armory, the process followed with the braking up of its superstructure. With the outer part braking up the hydrogen inside the giant storage tank leaked out and when it got in contact with fired the entire air tank exploded into a huge fireball. A few more explosions ended the tremendous hovering beast, all personnel were presumed dead as the big hulk of fireball slowly fell from the sky and dropped into the sea with a huge splash. Crew of the KIS (Korean Imperial Navy) cheered with their brilliant attack of the Kirov. 

Allesio's stealth FB (fighter bomber) dipped its head down and charged at the skeleton fleet along with his squadron. The low altitude flying over the Russian fleet caught them completely off guard. The first bomb was dropped with pinpoint accuracy by one of the F117s and it hit right on the head of a small torpedo boat. The boat exploded but its explosion was so big that Allesio's plane felt tiny sense of the shockwave. More explosion occur when all F117s started to dropped bombs, the hyper explosion of tiny torpedo boats also tagged a few that were very close to it. Enemy radar didn't pick up the signal of the stealth bomber formation but the AA guns and flaks were able to hit them because the fighters were flying so close. The Dreadnoughts were an even easier targets and it cannot offer much of a resistance. The torpedo boats around the big Dreadnoughts fired back with machine gun fanatically a few AA missile were seen flying across the air. War never end without a few casualties, the shots came from point black range shot down a few F117s but the Soviets suffered heaps more. The machine strife from the fighters itself was good enough to blow a few torpedo boats. Dreadnoughts were dealt with slight trouble but missiles and 600 lb bombs did the job. The entire kamikaze fleet was soon turned into a fleet of waste metal as when a few bombs from the F117 hit any of the ships the explosives contained in the ship also went off by the explosion thus it caused the ship itself to go into a huge boom. Far away from the fleet engagement, massive explosions could be seen from ships. With the destruction of the kamikaze fleet, the Soviet suffered a heavy casualty. Many lives were uselessly wasted. 

__

Land war

The city was basically turned into a ruin but resistance was still heavy nevertheless the Soviet aggression was getting strong and the barrier of defense around the city seemed to collapse at any moment. But suddenly in the air waves of rocketeers flew over the Russian ground force and started their strafe on the ground target. At the sudden moment of morale rise the resistance within the city grew to a fanatic counter attack. Pillboxes, turret and prism tower fired at anything and everything they saw. The rocketeers sprayed the Soviet infantry column with their super fast Vulcan which caused many casualties and great disruption. Rocketeers also fired their special rockets to immobilize the Soviets tanks by destroying its treads. A squadron of A10s flew and spewed death on the ground. The A10 heavy chainguns chopped the Soviet infantry column to pieces; while its heat missiles and bombs were so powerful those tank columns were sitting ducks. Although mobile flak tracks from ground brought down a few A10s but the tide of the land battle suddenly turned into the US side. 

__

Air war

"Awright you slow zippo, let the man show you how is it done." Jasmine navigated the plane carefully towards the zeppelin from behind. Many interceptors flew out from the storage room of the zeppelin. The Korean cruisers were offering flaks to cover fighter planes that were attacking the zeppelins. Jasmine's F-111 dodged past a few interceptor as they were chasing some one else he lifted the plane up then dropped down to dodge the machine gun bullets from the Kirov defense. Three missiles came straight for him fortunately his excellent flying managed to dodge the missile. He was not far from the airship now and the zeppelin was easy target but he didn't know where the ventilation pipe was. He evaded the plane left and right from time to time to move any from random fire. The fighter plane was very close; so close that a little further could let the plane smash into the zeppelin. He clicked the missile selection and chose the heat seek missile and guided it to search for the hottest place. The missile lanced out and headed for the Kirov, the missile was thought to go and hit directly on the zeppelin's armour but when it reach somewhere near its underbelly the missile suddenly turn up and thrusting it upward and thrust directly into a hole not much wide in diameter. While late a huge explosion sound could be heard as the airship rumbled and exploded in the similar manner like the first one. "Asta lavista baby. Awright fellows flow upon me, I have just found a method to bring these zippo down with ease." Like that a group of ten fighters came to join him as they began their hunt for Kirovs. 

__

Sea war

With the help from the Koreans and the interception of the skeleton fleet the US navy managed to punch a hole on the other wise invincible Soviet fleet surrounding them. The US suffered a huge blow with their number down to only twenty-two ships; the Russians had precisely a hundred and thirty. The Korean navy was the savior with their sudden appearance; the element of surprise was the key factor in a small victory. The Soviet navy fleet was under disarray for a short while but quickly regrouped for a counter attack that began another bitter struggle. Kirovs in the sky were starting to take casualty for the first time since the Soviet invasion. With the advice quickly passed across all pilots, they all started to go for the ventilation hole. Although the Kirovs had guns and missile and even interceptor but with their weak spot exposed they were just big and easy targets.

Capt. Evan Russell landed two hundred metres from where his plane crashed; there was a small air base not far from him. He entered the base and saw it was deserted of people but not all planes; there were still three A10s in the hull. He quickly climbed onto the A10 in the middle but he paused for a moment when he saw the label 'Special warning, extreme dangerous cargo. Only special personnel with top clearance pass may access this aircraft.'

"The heck with your clearance." He scolded and climbed into the cockpit. Evan was very familiar with all the control because he was a bomber pilot a few minutes ago. The plane was so how even more comfortable and easier to operate. Single pilot or double made no difference; in short moment his new A10 flew into air and back to combat. 

__

Land war

Reinforcement arrived for the US, Korean amphibious force arrived in big numbers, and the Soviets were all trapped on the island as their amphibious were all sunk. The bloody battle turned into a new height as some of the Russian force tried to hold of the Korean while the rest tried to flatten the city. Everything went against the Russians this time as the Koreans used massive low altitude air attack on ground targets and support from the sea. The Russian did succeed their last attempt to cause as much damaged as possible when they turn away from the city and engaged in the close combat with Korean as their naval and air support became useless. The battle dragged on for several days, battling from day to night on the island of Hawaii. But the soldiers in the city had a break and they offered counter attack and help to the Koreans. It was much of a titanic struggle neither side can make a clear victory stance. The victory condition never seemed possible until they cut off the Soviet supply lines, the most important the water supply. It was only under those conditions where the Koreans began to beat down the Soviets in number and strength. The victory on land was finally in sight but it didn't end until all Soviets presence was eliminated, every tank and every man. It took another two days for a complete elimination of the Russians. A victory was better than a defeat, nevertheless the victory cost some 225 000 lose to the Soviet and more than 100 000 lose to the Koreans and around 58 000 lose to the American despite they had air advantage.

__

Air war

The Soviets were getting desperate in air, their fighters and bombers suffered huge lose but so to the Korean and American. The Kirovs began to launch off their entire interceptor squadron to gain number advantage. Suicide dives were carried out at any given chance. Kirovs fell one after another when missile hit their ventilation hole. With AA support from the sea the Koreans and Americans were able to shoot a good portion of enemy plane. With massive AA batteries on the island the ground defense were also able to bring down a lot of Russian fighters and bombers. With all the help the Korean and the American looked to be winning in air for the first time. And gradually the Soviet dominance in air dropped but fearsome fighting in continued in air for a few hour until the Soviets were no more in air

__

Navy War

The Koreans lost nearly twenty ships from the Soviet kamikaze dive. But with the victory on the ground the Koreans were able to bring their bombers and A10 to hit enemy warships. The Soviet air force were busy so the navy had not air escort the Korean air force was able to suppress Soviet navy from air. The Russian fought back hard almost fanatically; they caused a lot of casualties with their improved version of flaks. But having an air power against more numbers on sea was a good balance. So the lose of a bomber was nothing to the lost of a warship. Great explosion went off when bombs hit doomed Soviet warships. Submarines and Sea Scorpions also offer the Korean navy some bloody blow but not enough against the air power. The soviet navy became near to useless with air support their ships were easy targets for the bombers but the bombers proved to be a very hard targets for the ship. More ships suffered their fate of sinking as the Soviet navy became less and less until every one of the ship was put down into the bottom of the sea.

__

Attack on Admiral Alysenkonov 

The fighter squadron scrambled the total of three hundred surviving fighters and bombers to attack the escaping Alysenkonov' fleet. Neither the Korean navy nor the American's had enough warships for the pursuing and they were way to far away for any chance of catch up. The pursuing air force consisted all of the remaining aircrafts of the Koreans and American. A mixture of F16, Phantoms, F22 NGF, F111, F117 (Stealth fighter), B52 and A10 were seen flying in air with no formation of what so ever. All aircrafts were fully fueled and fully reloaded. Although it took nearly three hours of maintenance, Alysenkonov's fleet had gone really far despite the speed of the air force.

The massive air force squadron was very close to the fleet.

"Okay boys let's regroup and do a head count." Logan was one of the survivors of the ordeal.

The planes in the air regrouped but the pilot's formation skill required a lot more practice. The regrouped formational looked more like a piece of paper chewed by a dog rather than anything else, but this will do for the time being.

"Eagle 2 standing by." Rioli said.

"Eagle 3 standing by." Bernard reported.

"Eagle 20 standing by." Jane reported. 

"Eagle 12 standing by." Austin said.

"Eagle 1 standing by." Frawly informed.

"Eagle 7 standing by." Pike said.

"Eagle 5 standing by." Said Russell.

The role call went for another few minutes and that was enough time in air to travel quite a long distance. The last section of the Soviet fleet was in range now and surprisingly all of the ships within the fleet were specially modified to fit dozens of interceptors. The air space was soon filled with swarms of robot controlled mini fighters. Americans and Canadians looked to be outnumbered again.

"Awright people here they come again." Bank announced.

The engagement sparked to life where the first missile was fired by one of the interceptors. These little fighters were all computerized to perform any maneuvers better than the best pilots around the world. They got machines guns and missile and the most pain in the ass point was that they are a lot quicker than the fastest fighter available to the US air force. However they are not durable, tiny scratch could bring them with ease but they were robots anyway so casualty doesn't count. The battleships, cruisers and destroyers were battering the sky with massive amount of flaks and shrapnel bombs at low altitude. 

"Smoke one. Nice shoot eagle 7." Eagle 35 complimented.

"Thanks man." Pike shrugged off the compliment but he suddenly shouted out "Eagle 35, six o'clock watch out."

But that was too late; the interceptor already blew his plane to debris. 

The fighters engaged the fighters while the bombers bombed at their targets. Destroyers, cruisers and battleships engulfed in flame after massive waves of bombs and missile struck their hulls but Stalin III hardly had any visible damage to it and it was currently break out of the fleet and getting away. 

"The big mama is getting away. Let's get it Joe." Gilbert accompanied Joe's A10 to attack the admiral's ship. Two volleys of AS (air to sea) missiles fired out and hit on the side of the super battleship. The explosion was big but no signs of any damage were visible.

"Sh--, what da heck is that hulk made of. Break off, sorry Joe and good luck to you." He maneuvered right as he saw three little interceptors right after him.

"Let uncle Joe show you how is it done." Joe clicked the button for katusha rockets at the ship. A dozen or so rockets hit the command bridge but with same result, he then fired off fired torpedoes and again no effect.

He dropped the altitude a bit for a low level bombing when a burst of machine gun bullets pierced the tank and resulted in an explosion at the back of the plane. Joe was losing altitude fast and so he realized that there was no chance of lifting it up, so he managed with all his skill to keep it at the current level and kamikaze dived into the superstructure of soviet battleship.

Another B52 dropped out of the sky as all four engines were hit and damaged badly, fell almost vertically and slammed into water in the most bizarre way to ensure no survivors.

One F117 dropped a row of 600pd bombs on a destroyer and it showed immediate effect. The entire deck of the destroyer went into a maniac explosion as the blast completely disabled the ship and put it out of combat. Followed with a torpedo from a nearby F4 sealed the fate of the warship that the torpedo penetrated right through the middle part of the ship and went off internally. The destroyer broke apart to two pieces and sunk shortly.

The F16 was chased by up to a dozen mini fighters, but following the interceptor was a group of F22s. Several interceptors broke away to challenge the American pursuers while half remained to chase their prey. It was a vicious battlefield, far more deadly then ground. For one second you could be the predator but the next you could be the prey. The Americans and Koreans were suffering with great casualty but the enemies were about the same expect they lose nothing expect some metal.

Although the Soviet are winning in air, the verdict of the battle was already set as their Pearl Harbor assault resulted in failure. It was a major victory for the Koreans and the American but nevertheless Pearl Harbor will be action for a long, long time.

Three interceptors blew up when the missile exploded amongst the small pack. The A10 flew straight through the explosion debris without any hesitation. Six interceptors surrounded one bomber and the gunners on the bomber were shooting fanatically at the interceptors. Only the luck arrival of other fighter allowed the six interceptors destroyed. 

One cruiser was firing all her flaks at fighter above her. A several of fighter were shot down but some remained and they bit back with bombs which destroyed the command bridge along with the captain.

Alysenkonov's battleship was much further away now. From afar hit remaining fleet was still fighting the Americans and Korea. What a failure he had been in but he still caused some damage, not enough any way, not enough to impress the premier.

Around thirty various plane managed to get out of the struggle. The twenty-two fighters, five heavy fighters and three bombers formed a new team to hit the escaping battleship.

The battleship fired back with massive waves of flak and machine gun bullets. The fighters and bomber combined their missile, bombs and torpedoes. The result was more and less the same, no damage done. Front the hull of the battleship, a squadron of similar number of interceptors flew but they were all black which told the attackers they were the best of the best.

The airspace above the Stalin III turned into a mini dog fighter like the counter part not far away. Stalin III in the view of a Russian naval officer was a pride to be in the Soviet navy, most part of the battleship was painted in black to thrust more fear into the enemy's heart. The most high-tech tools and most sophisticated method built its armour superstructure. Its shape of the hull and shape was smooth and shinning jet black. It was easily the size of two carriers and with enough fire power to sunk a few fleets by itself with no support nearby or from air. Because it had extensive armour, it was nearly invincible from all attacks except nuke and it had more then enough flaks and machine guns to protect it from any threat. The most unique ability about this ship was that its main guns were plasma battery which no other nation can build it and most of its puerperal guns were also plasma based. It required so much power to run the whole systems so three nuke reactors were placed. 

Stalin III had already past the islands of Midway battle and not far away a small fleet of Korea navy was waiting. In the fleet Battleship Pyong, Lee and Wang were waiting patiently along with two destroyers. The small fleet was waiting for a little pay back for some thirty other battleships sunk by Stalin III but they got more then what they wanted for. The guns flared up when Battleship met battleship for the heavyweight clashed but Stalin III was by far more superior then its entire opponent combined. Her first plasma charge vaporized two destroyers combined as the next three out of four shot sent the other three in the bottom of the ocean. When it was about to escape into the vast ocean ahead, the pursuing fighters and bombers caught up with it. 

"Why can't these buggers piss off." Smyth was so annoyed at the interceptors.

From very far away ships were burning, it had to be at least three miles away from the position of the admiral's command ship.

"Guys I don't think our weapons can hurt this ship." Maria said exasperatedly. 

Byron fired two missiles but there was no effect at all.

"Sh--, we can't let it get away like that." Lee dodged a missile from an interceptor, as he twisted the control stick, his fighter peeled back as it decelerated. The interceptor whammed pass the F16 very fast, with the perfect chance, Lee fired his machine gun to save his last to missiles. The interceptor was hit and fumes of smoke came out of the damaged portfolio and it exploded shortly. 

Lopez lowered his A10 to a low altitude bombing level and headed straight for the battleship head on. He opened fire with machine on the ship, Lopez knew that was useless but it sounded good. A volley of missiles was fired at the bridge but it exploded harmlessly on the super armour. Barrages of bombs were dropped on the deck, gun and superstructure. A chain of explosion raised high nearly enough to hit his A10. Suddenly flak hit his engine, followed by a loud bang the plane's head engulfed in a flame and Lopez lost control. The A10 bumped into the radar tower as its left wing was knocked off, it twirled in the low air for a few turns and finally crashed into the sea with a big splash.

Bombers retreated because it was useless. A10s replaced the Bombers role as it strafed the ships from side to side with missile and bombs. Fighters engaged interceptors in another bloody struggle.

Russell was both low on fuel and ammunition. He had fired all of the missiles and all bombs except one. He only had five hundred rounds left for his chaingun. He flicked through his plane's inventory menu to search for some bombs. He clicked the green button to scroll the list, on the displaying screen: zero 9x missile, zero 120 flamboyant, 500 round bullets, zero napalm, zero torpedo, 1 special. He nearly switched over the special but stopped into time. He click the confirm button to select the special weapon. His displaying screen flashed with the extreme caution symbol, on the corner of the screen was a nuclear sign. Russell knew immediately what he had chose, a nuclear bomb. That was why there was a caution symbol. He activated the bomb by accident when the plane rocked by a flak explosion nearby. 

"Eh people, I think I have a nuclear bomb in my storage hull." Russell said over the comm.

"What… what did you say, you have a nuke." Carey nearly choked.

"Yes, I want all of you to clear this area in ten seconds." He replied

"What are you going to do?" Eagle 24 asked 

"I will do what I have to do." Russell said.

"You meaning…" Carey didn't finish, as he already knew the answer.

Russell dodged some flak and bullets but one of the flak hit the plane in the engine as it died in few second. Russell realized his A10 was dropping altitude fast and was crashing down right to the Stalin battleship.

"People, I want you to clear the area for a nuke blast." He told all people in his team.

"Are you out of your mind." Logan condemned.

"There is no time to argue, leave now!" Russell shouted. By then he spoke in a very calm voice like nothing was happening. "Tell my wife and kids I love them very much. Jessica, Adams and Ryan are their name."

The A10 armed with the nuke smashed right into the bridge section as it exploded. This was not a normal explosion, as the impact already seemed to be a million times stronger. The explosion was some how blindly bright but nevertheless beautiful. The ships rumbled as section by section, bits by bits the Stalin battleship began to break apart and after a mere few seconds the entire ship was swallowed and absorbed by the immensely expanding sphere of energy. From a far the nuclear explosion rose into unbelievable height in the most beautiful of shape, a mushroom.

__

By in the Hawaii islands

Out of the fifty planes chased after the retreating battleship, only twelve returned. Pilots received hero's welcome when they came out of their planes but they some how seemed to be grim faced rather then cheerful. The battle of Hawaii had cost nearly half a million life in total, the battle was won but the name of Huey Russell will never be forgotten.

Chapter 8: Free Gateway

Despite all the decisive victories by the Alliance around the globe, the Soviet still had much to fight. The tide have turned but the war was far from over. Somewhere in St Louise, bizarre experiments were carried out on prisoners. From the rumors to tales of deathly-frightened eyewitnesses to the already dead, the Soviets were experimenting the deadly weapons and their death troopers 'The desolator' on prisoners to see the effects. Other equally distorting news was that the Soviets army was still overwhelming in numbers no matter on how many they get killed. From spy information, St Louise was also the spot for the work of the dreadful cloning technology in creating the 'stormtroopers', a super soldier that doesn't have any feelings of pain, tiredness, hunger, dehydration, conscience or mercy. Massive fields of cloning vats were spotted with heavy defenses all around; full-scale air raids were unsuccessful due to heavy anti air resistance in the area. 

__

Cloning field

In the vast field of cloning vats, one super soldier was produced every two minutes from each vat. Inside every cloning vat's transparent cylindrical container was some sort of liquid that covered a naked specimen from head to toe. All the eyes of the specimen inside the container were shut but they were aware of their final process before entering battle. For each of the new specimen to be formed, it requires raw material such as other living beings, or just simply meat. So far the Russians had been neither able to find any animals nor have any spared meat in large quantity, human prisoners they caught from all over America continent would be the perfect choice. At the base of the vat is a giant electromagnet generating a huge gyroscope that created enormous friction energy that was design to turn raw material (human) into goo and then regenerate them into a new humanoid shape. Molten irons were stored in the auxiliary tank at the back of the vat with a thick tube attached to the main container. In creating a perfect and a super soldier, pain and conscience will have to be removed from the specimen through ultra-hi technologies. All combat ability of cloned soldiers was all altered to better than best quality soldiers and their loyalty was unquestionable. In order to give further improvement over the super soldiers, their bones were replaced with molten iron and that basically eliminated the chance of injuries during combat. 

Green lights appeared on one of the vat indicating the new specimen was formed. The liquid in the container was drained as the newly created soldier woke. The cylindrical container opened up as the specimen walked out. Uniforms were given to every new soldier; after they received their uniforms they line up in front the armoury to get their weapons. Although these soldiers were newly created but they were no idiots, combat tactics of every trick from every book was transferred into their brain during the cloning and they behaved like normal soldiers except they never needed anything other than a gun plus its ammunition. The super soldiers shown absolutely no weakness, and they were the elite legion of the Union and the superior army against the rest of the world. The visions of the soldiers were all genetically modified, they have the ability to see in the dark, under water and to a distance even the sniper rifle struggled. Their accuracy was always one hundred percent no matter what condition was it under.

Behind every vat was a row of prisoners, mainly civilians but minority POW. The prisoners expressed hopelessness and fear beyond the limit of the worst nightmare. Prisoner after prisoner was shoved into the big oven in the vat periodically; under the extreme heat human skin melted completely under thirty seconds, bones were next to melt. It only took around one and a half minute for a human to be completely turned into liquid form. 

__

Experimentation field

Equally and even worse scene was in the other side of St Louise cathedral. Gigantic field of sick bubbling green was the result of the Soviet deathtroopers, the 'desolator.' The bubbling green field was highly radiated after the work of the desolator's earth charger with hundreds and thousands of people standing on it. Prisoners were the experimental subjects of the experiment. Other experiments were carried out nearby using human being, as an experiment subject they suffered similar fate like but scientists' main interest was the desolator project.

Because the radiation all Soviet personnel were ordered to wear radiation proof clothes. Desolators were no doubt; they all wore the newest version of power armour/radiation suit, extremely resistant to attack and radiation and it gives power to the wearer in movement. From head to toe the desolators were covered by the rad (short for radiation) suit. On the forehead of their shinning helmet was the nuclear symbol. On their shoulders were two skeleton shapes. Their suits were very different to all other ranks in Soviets army. The colour of their clothes consisted grayish blue. On the chest plate of the desolator was a much larger nuclear symbol. Finally in middle of their black harness around the waist was the glorious hammer and sickle. Each of the desolator was carrying a rad cannon. The cannon looked much like a bazooka but much heavier and sophisticated looking. Each had its own mini reactor as a source of ammunition, at the opening of the cannon was always glowing green as the reactor never turns off. The desolators were currently having a five minutes time out for the preparation of the next group of test subjects. 

While the robots were cleaning up the messes of the previous test desolators stood nearby chatting and joking socially. In front of all the living horror as thousands of human were turned into radioactive goo by matter of seconds, by making the matter even worse the people who were radioactirized weren't killed at all they were all alive even after they were goo, the bubbling green goo were an example of they trying to talk and move. The executioner talked amongst their friends like nothing had happened. The sound of their voice was audible for others nearby but through their filter system near the mouth it sounded hoarse and deep and all the same. A bunch of desolators laughed loudly as a new group of the American captives were led into the experiment field. Amongst the group, there were around fifty men and women but nearly four hundred children…

"Comrades, get to work. Set your charges to full." The Sergeant Mikhail gave the order "And by the way gentlemen, enjoy the show."

Groans and mini protest came from soldiers; this was the fourth one of the day. But when everything was set, desolators were as grateful as a dog for another rad cannon test.

__

Kremlin, Moscow

On People's Revolution Day, Yuri's was in his office and staring at the screen half satisfied. He was reading the computerized science report from all around the world. On the screen were uncountable images of living horror. One of the four pictures on the top right had side was displaying the rotten body after a chemical experiment; to its right was a picture of a child not much older than 5 and he was about to be taken into experiment. For most part of the report were very close and detailed visual display of the effects of various experiments carried out on human subjects. Others were just the effect of nerve gases used on captives. Standing on the left side of Yuri was the nervous professor Chernova, he was a mid 40s man in a white lab coat and with a pair of ultra large glasses, in his chest pocket were pens of various kind. He was trembling with fear, fearing that Yuri would end his life at any moment of displeasure. Yuri was a very patient man, but by going through hundreds of reports that told of failure would make anybody go nuts and become frustrated. Yet Yuri held on his temper as he took a big breath to sooth the fuss. He mentally switched to the next project by using his psychic power, more failures about the experiments in Africa regions. But when the report came on about the 'desolator' experiment, Yuri broke into a big grin. The statistics on the bottom right had screen told the experiment was a total success. Yuri sipped his coffee and turned off the screen, again not using the remote control. His chair swiveled around in a 360 degrees fashion and looked at Chernova. 

Chernova was pale white as he thought Yuri was not impressed with his report. Yuri's evil grin was as sick as any deliriums of a nightmare, many highly skilled scientists in the Union preferred to work independent rather for Yuri, and even the payment was high, not many people had the nerves to stand the fearful silence stance while standing next Yuri. Enemy feared him of unpredictability while his own people feared him of his power beyond limit. 

"Comrade Chernova, you have done well." Yuri finally began.

In all of sudden, Chernova relaxed a little too much and too quick and he nearly buckled his knee.

"Thank… thank you comrade Yuri." Chernova quickly answered the compliment.

"How long did it take the Z nerve gas to work." Yuri began with some of his technical questions while sipped the coffee again.

"While… eh… cough it all depends on the weight of the subjects." Chernova paused a while to ease his breath, "Children were determinated in less than ten seconds while adults took around fifteen."

"Good, I want full production of this gas." Yuri ordered.

"Already under way comrade," Chernova quickly answered.

"Now comrade Chernova, I'm even more impressed with your invention of the new desolator, our premier has shown great interest in its application and foresees a great usefulness to the future of the Union." Yuri said "I want the desolators equipments to be in the field of full production. The impatient General Vladimir have already asked me with urgency to put a few divisions in his Blackguard spearhead forces."

"Yes comrade Yuri, desolator equipment will be under full production." Chernova's reporting to Yuri was finished; he quickened his pace as he hurried out of the door. He knew now the feeling of being Yuri's assistant scientist, he bolted out of the door very quickly, doesn't want to stand there a minute longer than anybody else. 

__

Area around St Louise

It was a frost morning as fog weaved on the sea and around the city. The fog was getting thicker as objects even at short distance thinned out. The patrol and observation was a lot harder with the fog haunting the St Louise area. Local eyewitness of the horror within St Louise and the leak of information from the Soviet side provided vital to the attack of the city. The attack was to end the horror and start the final thrust to push off all the Soviet presence in America. 

The strike force consists of three phases and all coming from different sides. Phase one was the 23rd, 46th, 69th and 108th elite seal division plus two other motorized division; they were to make an amphibious assault from the sea. The second phase and the main stream of the attack force will be lead by 1st Calvary army along with twenty-five other divisions with ten armour battalions. The final phase will be the 101st, 90th, 209th airborne division plus the famous 265th motorized airborne division. Air support will be heavy, nearly 900 fighters, bombers other aircrafts were sent but defense will be equal resistant from calculation. Heavy naval support will be required to ensure a successful landing for the seal teams. The Americans will make the strike from six different positions; with perfect cooperation, the airborne and the seals will do the roving work. This was the second major counter offence by the American in the war, over 300 000 troops were sent while the Soviets were estimated to have around the 125 000. Through the mist, silhouettes of American troop carriers and tanks could be seen advancing forward quickly. There were still a bit time left for the unexpected attack. The sudden strike could be turned into a slaughter if the element of surprise was lost.

Through the ever-strong mist, a new kind of tank could be seen. Prism tank was its name and it was the mobile version of powerful prism tower. Also on treads, it had a big square shaped solar power converter mounted on the body of the tank, two heavy machine guns were nest in the front and back. At low altitude the sound of the copter's blade chopping the air could be heard. The Apache longbows flew above the APCs (armored personnel carrier) and tanks below. 

Six destroyers on each side flanked a dozen submarine hunters as the amphibious fleet arrived. Transports flowed behind the spearhead as destroyers and cruisers surrounded them. In the back of the fleet were five aircraft carriers and battleships ready to give support fire. The first shot of this battle sounded as a coastal gun spotted the American fleet and let go of their AS (anti ship) shells. Shortly bases along the beach were busy with movement as alarm siren ran wild.

The mist was clearing up already but not all forces were in position. Already Soviet scout troopers have spotted large formations of US aircrafts coming front north, northeast and northwest. Only with the brilliant ambush by American sniper delay the warning message getting to the base but the Soviets discovered the aircrafts eventually. Soon flak batteries and AA guns filled the sky with smoke, explosions and flak shrapnel. Air bases on the ground were also told of the air raid as all Mig fighters were sent into the air. Mig 35s rapidly lifting along with the Soviet Union's newest Su 40 heavy fighters. 

The element of surprise didn't reach its full use. The main strike forces meet the enemies in a head on collision. The American troops were faced with fanatic defense and airpower was not effective because they were engaged with the enemy air force. Enemy firepower came from trenches ambushed with enemy troops, infantry guns, anti tank flaks and flamethrowers. Also the prebuilt permanent shallow bunkers were another main problem for the attackers, not many choice of weapons were effective. AT guns that were store in those bunkers were deadly, any wondering vehicles was a nice target. Sentry guns, flame turrets and tesla coils were placed along the out skirt of the city to ensure more protection and extra challenge for enemies. Already the Americans were faced with all sorts of problems; tanks in the open terrains were vulnerable to any enemy tanks, AT weapons and especially the newly invented fifty- barrel kaytuasha rockets cars. Only the last moment formation changed save the 3rd armour division from complete destruction. The ambush by the Soviets kaytuasha cars was devastating but the division survived and made to the safety zone. The Soviet kaytuasha cars placed along the defense line were burrowed under the ground so only the launching turret could be seen; nobody paid any close attention until too late. Thousands of kaytuasha rockets rained down the sky and brought immediate destruction. The attack reduced half the number if not all, only with the loosened formation allowed one third of the force to survive. 

The amphibious landing was harder then expected. Hidden enemy bunkers gave the seal forces a real challenging task, as defense along the beach were ferocious. Soviet tanks were also placed along the beach defense line to support the rest against American armour. Long-range fire from battleships provided little cover for the assault team by survival for the seals had to be relied on their own skill and training. Destroyers, cruisers and carriers also assisted the amphibious landing. Hornets were about the only really successful units in strafing the ground, with their bunker busters and bombs they gave the Soviet defense a few fairly good blow. Seal teams were taking casualties, and taking fast. Vehicle wreckages were laying across the beach mostly tanks. Soon the seals were pinned down twenty metres away from the Soviet defense line. No matter of how intense was the naval firepower the Soviet defenses were irremovable. Pinned downed seals were forced to use the hollow areas on the beach that were created from long-range bombardment from the sea. As they hid there, Soviets weren't able to hit them because the invaders were inside their heavy guns' minimum range. So a bloody infantry battle in near point blank range started. Barely any vehicles survive, not to mention the tanks; all were destroyed on the way by enemy's tanks, gun and landmines. Only around two regiments of mortar troops and one regiment of combat engineers survived the marching to safety. 

Southern-east area of the defense ring was a little weak, but the Americans never learned about that situation until after several of their divisions were completely eliminated by enemy ambush. After several disastrous sneak attacks; the 1st cavalry regiment turned their attention to the southern-east zone. Just when they joined up with the remains of the 54th, 62nd and 4th infantry corps the Soviet released their counter strike to break the blockade. The Calvary regiment suffered mild damages but the other three infantry corps were completely put out of action. Only with the help of the 2nd and 4th elite armour divisions allowed the Calvary to repulse the Soviet break out. Air strike was called as the American scrambled their last thirty or so bombers to attack southern-east zone with no fighter escort. 

Air battle was harder then it looked from tactical map in Gen. Carville's office. Kirov airships were like a floating fortress stored with guns, missiles and fighters. Its armour were near to indestructible, although a missile through ventilation hole was sufficient enough to take out a zeppelin but that was easy to say than to do. Americans have already scrambled all of their fighters in all the areas nearby and there was no spare fighter in the air war zone. Bombers did their best to drop tons of bombs on Soviet defense zone underneath but the effect wasn't so impressive. Su 40s were on a special mission to bring down American B52s. The bomber killers were fast and furious, their six machine gun and three cannons were spewed with full of destructions.

Americans met problems of all sorts at all places. First their main attack forces were all pinned down and some sections were even on the edge of being broken through. It was not much better in air, although Soviets were defenseless to the bombers when their bombs were dropped but flaks and AA guns intensified three times as bombers became more concentrated over the air. Seals were nearly gone, they have nearly used up all of their strength to advance and naval bombardment was just not so effective. The siege of St Louise turned from bad to worse to despair. Despite all the heavy casualties in ground, air and sea, the Americans were about to unleash one last stroke to turn the tide, if that fails then the entire siege would be doomed and the entire tide of the war would be in Soviet's favor again. The Americans were about to show their ace of the spade, the airborne divisions. 

Although the vanguards of St Louise was superbly defended and have repelled all attacks from the Americans, the inside of the city was some how another story. The ring of defense around St Louise was impenetrable but an unexpected attack from the center of the city could cause devastating result. Basically the St Louise Arch was the symbol of the centre of the city and around it were experimenting field. There was barely any defence installation inside the city and hardly any patrolling troops. Soviet Scientists and American captives made up most of the population in the area, explosives and big guns were disallowed in the city but all scientists carried a pistol and a cyanide capsule. From the distant gray sky caused by too much flak explosions and plane explosions to the clear and cloudless blue sky above, the engine sound of a large group of bombers was heard approaching. From close look they sound were not of the bombers but large transports. Soon the zeppelins hovering in the sky opened fire at the transports, there were at lest fifty transports without escort. The AA shells fired from the Kirov ripped into the interior of the transports one after another but the transports charged. Soon they passed the Kirovs but the interceptors on the airships didn't feel like letting the easy target leave without a fight. It was a completely one-sided battle; the big transports offered barely any resistance. One after another transport were hit and smoked and followed with a crash landing, a dozen of the transport were shot down along the way but the rest of the group have gone well inside the city and precisely right over the St Louise Arch. Transports' hatch opened, followed with paratroopers diving out of the planes, it was not a team of ten or twenty but hundreds and thousands of paratroopers. Along with the paratroops, hummers and light tanks and many other vehicles were also dropping from sky. Parachutes opened at the minimum height of eight hundred metres. The sky was filled with countless white parachutes, each man had one and vehicles had three. The interceptor robots were designed with high intelligence, they knew to attack at the most important targets, since majority of troops and vehicle were dropping down, the interceptors turned their attentions to the paratroops. But paratroops were not so helpless, several full squadrons of rocketeers escorted them and they battled the interceptor with much more equality. The 101st, 90th, 209th and the 265th paratroop battalion were few of the most famous and elite troops in US air force, they were the best trained troops apart from the 1st cavalry and they were very good learners as they absorbed all the training techniques from their instructors. They landed shortly and each person quickly freed themselves from parachute harnesses and went for a good position to guard the other not yet landed comrades. Just promoted Tanya Adams was once again appointed as the leader on the assault but this time she was not a captain, not a sergeant but a lieutenant. It was a perfect landing around the Arch, barely anybody was seen, and all troops were a bit surprised at the lack of defenses within city. No enemy was spotted but the paratroops were about to witness the land of horror and insanity, as they were about to see the experimenting and the cloning fields.

It was another suicidal attempt to break out by the Soviets, combat engineers were more of kamikaze as they were strapped with bombs and ran into the American attacks to cause confusion and damage. Flamethrowers, grenadiers and sappers were deadly at close and very unpredictable. Out of every four kamikaze run, at least one worked which usually cause a lot of casualties, damages and disorganizing the entire brigade for a while. The kamikazes were seemed to be very brainwashed of no fear and they always aimed for the new Prism tank because they were lightly armored and the targets that offer the most threat.

Tanya could not believe what she saw neither could the other 999 comrades. It was complete insanity; she barely got hold of her nausea feeling that nearly went into throwing up, many could stand the living horror as they threw up. What stood in front of her were bodies of tens and hundreds of thousands of humans or what left of them. More precisely the bodies were those of the captives the Russian caught from all over the world, military and civilian. A bare estimates of the bodies were around twenty thousand. To save some space the bodies were piled together and all of them were stripped of cloth. It was a hill of bodies, many of the bodies were those of children between 6 to 9, oldies from 60 to 85, and adults were also those amongst the dead. The hill of bodies was nearly as high as a six stories building. Many parts of lot of bodies were bent at any unnatural angle while many more doesn't even look like a human being.

Tanya and her troops could no longer take this any more. Many very so emotional that they wept at the horrifying image while nearly the rest threw up. Nearby soviet scientist and soldiers investigated their surrounding as they heard a lots of engine noises. No survivors went back to the Russian base to report was the result. The airborne taskforce moved on but the pictures of the living horror were still well clear in their memory. 

St Louise was a big city and the taskforce moved around very quickly and skillfully to cover ground. They wondered the city for a long while until they found the cloning vat field and the experimenting nearby. More people threw up and felt sick at the scene, currently the enemies were having their lunch break but some stood back for over time were silenced without any sound. The Soviet troops were taken by surprise; soon the entire inner city came alive as all spots were attacked simultaneously. Soviet defense in the area was very poor, there were around only fifty troops but a lots of scientists. Although all scientists carried a gun but they were no matches for professional troops. The cloning field was taken in fifteen minutes; all scientists and surviving enemy troops were rounded up together and were all shot. 

The taskforce found an underground prison that all of the captives were caught, prisoners were freed and from all of the imminent horror that would happen to them many broke down and told the rescuers of the horrors awaiting force them if they came a bit later. Many soldiers were shocked and some even fainted from further torment of the horrifying scenes they saw. The cloning vats were all wired with C4 charges to be destroyed as the prisoners were told to pick up guns of the downed Soviet troops and hide themselves in a safe position.

Fifty desolators offered some very fanatic resistance but were eventually all eliminated but they have killed more then two hundreds American soldiers in the ordeal and all death were messy. Again more soldiers puked at the messy death of their comrades 

A chain of events happened in St Louise, the tide of the siege suddenly turned thanks to the airborne divisions. With their brilliant and successful tactical assault, they have created chaos in the heart of the Soviet stronghold and turned their forces upside down. First of all the whole city fell to the Americans as their airborne units' lightening quick assault. Then there was their swift attack that disabled several anti aircraft base that allowed the air force to clear an entire section of defense around St Louise. Also to the unexpected strike from behind the beach area had a whole punched right through the coastal defense line and that allowed the amphibious force to land and strengthen the airborne divisions. A gap here, a gap there, the city that looked to be invincible with the Soviet defense suddenly looked very fragile and vulnerable. The Soviets commanders also realized that as their high command ordered them to pull back and regroup into a tighter position and seal all the gaps. With the Russian pulled back their defense forces in their own doom, the Americans took a break and quickly pushed in to regroup to tighten their ring around the city. 

After a hundred and twenty days of siege the Americans have opened the gate into St Louise. It was a bitter street battle that lasted for another twelve days but St Louise was taken at last. All Soviet remains were destroyed but the Americans suffered the casualty that was marginal greater then the Russian. Their airborne division and seal teams had only 5000 survivors out of the 40 000. The city was laid to ruin; wreckage, corpse and shell lumps on the group was common scenery. Captives for the human experiments were found and free as the experimental field and the cloning field was wired for master destruction. St Louise was free after four and half months of tough battle but that was only a small preview of the kind of battle on the Russian front and in their city. 

Chapter 9: The Iron Curtain threat

The Soviet troops have pulled back out of America, Canada and Brazil and retreated to Alaska as the tide of the war had turned dramatically. America was now freed along with Canada. To make sure of a definite victory America must completely remove any Russian presence on America continent. The Alaska stronghold had to be broken but Americans had to break it in the subzero condition that gave Soviet much advantage.

On the Africa continent, the British, French, Australian and local African résistance have evened up their score against the Libyan, Iraqis, and Russians. Africa continent provided the best terrain for huge tank warfare where both sides threw their best armors against each other. 

The Soviets faced a major set back on Europe continent. Soviet air force was unable to eliminate the RAF in sky above England. Major unrest in France as the résistance struck nightly to cause minor to major sabotages. Major German counterstrike have driven most of the Soviet force out of the Deutschland and sealed the rest of the Russian forces within the country. 

__

MI6 Underground HQ, Scotland

It was 8:30 in the morning and already intelligence officers were roaming around the HQ. Allied Supreme commander Andre de Casson was busy in discussion with the English General Dean Constantine and German high command adviser Frederic von Plfuger. 

"What is this Iron Curtain you were talking about and where is it about." Casson asked.

"We are currently short on intelligence officers and resources in Germany but from my informants, it is said to be in Australia. Also it is a new type weaponry invented by the Soviets and its currently under its final stage of development somewhere in the outback of Australia." Plfuger replied. 

"Outback?" Casson confused the term

"The country side." Plfuger hinted

"Oh, okay, how does it function." Constantine inquired.

"From my unreliable source it is said to be a device of great power, possibly more powerful than the nuclear bomb." Everybody was stunned at his word, Plfuger continued "But I do have somebody all the way from Germany who knows about its nature. Please meet Professor Einstein." 

In showing of gratitude and respect to the greatest man alive, all three high ranked officers stood up to lend a seat but Einstein politely told them to sit down.

"No, no, no, you all seat down, please I'm only a scientist." Einstein was in his usual old time outlet.

"Just exactly what does this Iron Curtain do." The impatient commander Casson queried.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. What does it do, it makes any nonliving being invincible for a brief period of time depending on how powerful the machine is." Einstein replied.

There was a moment of silence as everybody was deep in thoughts but General Constantine finally broke the silence. "But how can something do that."

Without a second word the professor walked across the room and brought back a blackboard on wheels. Einstein got out a chalk from his pocket and began to draw mathematics symbols and equations on the board. 

"As you can see x to the power of fifty million, times three and dived by five and a half would produce near to infinite level of energy and to produce that much energy the producer must put into much velocity to create friction. With enough friction produced the energy level rises at an acceleration level of one million joule a second thus it has enough energy to cover every single gap in the atomic structure of any nonliving object." Einstein drew a bad example of a tank and started to have more equation all around it. "What happens next is that because of its high velocity and high energy, its atoms are polarized thus they are faster then the atoms of its surrounded object. And any incoming energy will have to go through the faster atoms to get to the atoms behind and that is impossible, it can stop any weapon made my mankind and even the nuke, which we don't have that either."

All three officers barely got a hint of what Einstein said but his meaning was clear, this Iron Curtain must not got on line or it will bring horror and devastation to the Alliance. Einstein saw the confusion on all three men so he took out a tape to show the generals visually of the work of the Iron Curtain.

"Eh Gentlemen, it have also got a video tape to show you about this Iron Curtain." Einstein inserted the tape and pressed the play button on the control board.

The large video screen flicked on showing the Iron Curtain project under going an experimenting in a farm field somewhere in Australia. An outdated Soviet Tor 76 tank was driving across a farm field, suddenly a surge of red energy wrapped around the tank as the video screen suddenly blinded by the flash. Few seconds later the tank started to glow darkish red and the camera's view zoomed out showing a dozen T120 B Apocalypse tanks surrounded the glowing T76. They fired their twin rapid-fire cannons at point blank range at the old tank. Every shot was hit but every shot was absorbed by the dark red protective energy. The Apocalypse ceased after they have fired a hundred or so shells, but the tank been hit was somehow unscratched. 

"This is a nightmare weapon, we must destroy it at cost." Supreme Commander Casson declared. "Send the Europe's best special force to Australia, we must make sure it does not work again."

"Already on the way." Constantine and Plfuger replied at the same time.

__

Alice Spring, Northern Territory; Australia

If Japan was the land of the rising sun. Then Australia should be called the land of the sun. Pollution was a long forgotten word; only rumors were heard from nations far across the seas that people lived under atrocious toxic fumes. The sun shined high in the cloudless sky while the moon shined bright during cloudless night that filled with stars. 

During September, people in Europe just began to encounter increasingly aggressive winter blizzards while in Australia September was only the beginning of its summer season. 

As the locals say 'one day in September, it's a day to be remember'. Well everyone can certainly forget about the AFL (Australia Football League) grand final. Hide and seek or seek and destroy was more of a popular sport currently, depending on which side you were on; you won't be enjoying it for long. The guerilla forces struck Soviet occupied areas randomly at night. Daytime assassinations were put to play on any Soviet high ranked officer seen by the resistance. Australia was a land of vast flat ground and the entire nation was surround by sea which was not protected by any natural obstacles thus it gave the intruders a great advantage that they could land an amphibious force at any time, at any where. The Russians used this advantage as they seized Australia within days with their blitzkrieg technique. The amphibious landing in Darwin, Sydney, and Melbourne with completely sea and air support caught the Australian force by surprise. Tank battle would be great on Australia soil for its vast land, but the cowardly Howard government surrendered before any counter offence could take place. Currently the tide had turned and the American force could launch a similar strike to liberate Australia. Unfortunately new disaster struck as the Soviets nuked Hawaii and wiped out all the US major naval fleets in the area thus made the area impassable. That put the Americans out of all actions in the pacific regions and that meant they don't have the ability to come anywhere near Australia for at least three months.

__

Robertson Airport, Birdsville

It was a glorious morning in Australia like always but for the six member of Europe's best special operation force, the weather of this day was like nothing they had seen before. Above their head was the sparkling blue sky with absolutely no cloud, the reddish ground of the desert region and the warmth of the sun created a perfect atmosphere. The stolen Soviet C130 Antanov touched down in the tiny Robertson Airport just after 9:30. After a sleepless night for both the crews and the passengers in a soviet plane sneaked from Germany to Libyan controlled South Africa, to the Iraqi controlled India, and finally Australia, everybody was so exhausted.

Birdsville was probably the lightest Soviet occupied area. There was only one Soviet outpost here that consisted of fifty soldiers and a hammer-sickle flag. Airport was poorly guarded as people could just walk in and out with ease. The airport was old and fenceless that created many accidents over the past years. A pick up mini-bus parked right next to the small hut as the special force troops came out of their plane.

There were six people in total and all from different nations of Europe. All six wore civilian clothes and all clothes were very different. Captain **Mick Goosen** of Belgium led the way out of the plane. Straight behind him was a top Englishman sniper named **Shaun Croft**. Third man in the line was a Polish; **Steve Kowalski** the conjurer was what his teammates call him for his superb ability to create anything that had to do with explosion. Coming number four was the big **Conrad Heintz** from Germany, an excellent heavy weapon expert, and a reckless driver. Number five was the Frenchman **Sabestian Claude de Lebel**, the best man to go to if you want to brake through a door. Last man out was the vice-captain **Nicholi Kukov**; surprisingly he was a half Russian, half Finnish and the most important man in the mission for his ability to speak Russian and ability to use any sort of computer. 

They entered the small hut and found two men already waiting for the Europeans. Both men were sitting on the side bench but after they saw the new comer the two stood up and went toward special force team.

"Good day mate I am Billy, how you doing mate." Billy shock the captain's hands "

The Captain was a bit confused to the Australian way of greeting like most of his team. Croft hinted his team that this was the colloquial.

"Eh… captain, this is their way of greeting." He whispered to the Captain but it was loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Ah, yes. So how do you Billy." Goose replied with politeness.

"Not bad mate, oh I forgot to introduce to you." Billy turned around as a man with a pair of sun glass looked about "This is Cal, mine associate and another member of the ASIO. You will be needing a lot help from him as he is your best man to break into the Red's computer"

"Any questions!" Billy asked as he put up a smile, when there was none he turned around and slowly headed for the door. "Okay then, follow me to the van and I will introduce you to the rest of the team."

"Uh… Captain, what is going on, I though this mission was for us only." The German asked.

"I don't know what a hell is going on, just follow him and act on your instinct." Goosen went into the minibus first.

__

Minibus

Although Australia was considered a war zone but through the window of the minibus everything looked to be so peaceful and quite like there was no inhabitant in the area for a century. The outback of Australia reached its peak beauty at the sunset, the combination between the landscape and the dangling sun at the horizon created far better artwork than any of Picasso's finest. Time went by so fast; the UESF (United Europe Special Force) members were amazed at the climate of Australia as they stared at the outside of the bus with full of enthusiasm. Soon the outback of Australia was blacked out as the darkness of the night took over. 

__

Hidden Military Base

The bus arrived at a huge old supply depot in the middle of the desert. The depot mainly supplies the basic need such as fuel; water and food but camping accessories were also available for a high price. The depot looked really old, walls needed serious coating and painting, gas pumps needed to be fixed or replaced, windows need to be cleaned with the most powerful cleaning tools. When the bus arrived, the old assistant automatically opened the number 9-garage door; there the bus went in. As the bus fully settled inside the garage, its entire deck that the bus was on began to drop down to the subbasement. 

The subbasement was however, black and white to the ground level. Everything from computers to camera to guns the soldiers carried to communication equipment were the best around the nation.

__

Mission briefing room

Commander Tosh was pacing back and forth across the projected picture on the wall and swinging his command stick left and right. The briefing started for about fifteen minutes now but so far the commander and the advisers have been talking loads of insignificant political and strategic bull crap. The big twin purloins door swan open and the team of UESF, Billy and Cal walked in while other listeners in the room looked at them with queer expression. They don't know who the Euros were and what they were doing in Australia but everybody in the room had the common goal, which was to push back the Soviet aggression. The Euros pick their seats at one end of the room where there was no people and listened the briefing.

"So far, the Soviets long range cannon have been mercilessly hitting coastal cities of New Zealand along with their navy and air force." Tosh pressed a button on this panel and the picture on the wall zoomed in to show a large airbase. "In our current form, we are very fortunate that the Russians have not completely neutralized us but we are powerless to do anything about their naval bombardment. Gentlemen, we can no stop both their navy and air force from rampaging countries around Australia but one thing we can do is not letting to the attack with total success. I want to see those airbase and harbors damaged, I want to make them _bleed."_

The strategic briefing was over; it was more an imperious speech then anything else, the displaying of personal feelings. After one of the adviser of Tosh finished his talking with the commander he walked over to the new arrivers. 

"Ah! You guys must be the strike force all the way from Europe I am Colonel Boswell, please to meet you." The adviser said. "I'm in charge of this mission. Now I want you to meet **Billy Jackman** and **Cal Flavell** from the ASIO, they will be you helpers in this mission."

"Follow me to the special brief room." Colonel Boswell entered a much small room and turned on the projector showing a Birdseye view of the Aires rock in the outback.

"Now from the past two month of careful studying and analysis in are, we have detected unusual high level of energy been produced. From our calculation, the energy produce in the two months was about four times as much energy a nuclear reactor could produce in a year. There is something devilry going on in the area and from further search we have pin pointed the exact location that the energy was emitted right underneath the Aires rock. We believe that is base in developing the fearsome Iron Curtain technology" Boswell switched the picture and turned to the next one which shown the internal structure of the base. "As you can see, we got all those information with the cost of nearly three hundred agents' life. We have discovered that there are three levels inside the base; the ground level is on the surface and it is dug right inside the rock like a cave. You can enter it through one of the five entrances but beware it is heavily guarded. I could provide you with Russian uniforms but from there you have to go in by yourselves and relying on you own ability to speak Russian. Now there is one very large elevator. That can only take you to sublevel 1, you can also access it by stair but that is hell of a long walk because the first basement level of this Iron Curtain base is buried 200 metres underneath and piercing bomb have absolutely no chance in breaking through. From sublevel 1 you have to go down to sublevel 2 by stairs. From spy report, this base is superbly guarded but they are not invincible. Their weakness is power, and their power generator is somewhere in the northern sector of the level 1. If you can take out their power source, you will become unstoppable. Once you have reached the laboratory, use whatever way possible to set the self-destruct sequence and get the heck out ASAP. We will start this mission at tomorrow evening, and from now on you have precisely about twenty-two hours of free time. Get rested and ready soldiers. _Dismissed_!"

__

Alice Spring airfield

Another fine day in the outback of Australia was about to finish. The darkness of night was already taking over the day. A Soviet Hind D flew across the brazen ground and made a tornado of dust and sand into one. The big gunship was flying at a very low altitude and it was heading for its destination, the military airfield of Alice Spring.

The Hind D was a stolen helicopter from one of the base in Perth and now it was used to sneak the strike force into the maximum-security base in Australia. 

Everyone was making their final preparation of their weapons, tools, explosives and communication equipments. Apart from the six Europeans, Billy Jackman was checking about his personal weapons which included the titanium edged boomerang, ninja stars and throwing knives. Cal Flavell was making a last diagnostic run of his computer to make sure no computer bugs could make any interruption. 

Everybody was in Soviet conscript uniform and armed with an AK-74, but everyone had their own destructive toys inside their disguise. 

It took round another forty minutes for the gunship to reach the airport. There were a lot of flak batteries, AA guns and missile turrets all around the Alice Spring; security team was massive, the airport was swarmed with Soviet soldiers. The Hind D hovered in the air and was dropping slowly.

"All rightty mate, ETA one minute." The pilot called.

"Remember, this lab must be destroyed as all cost. And also you have to get yourself outta of there all by yourself." The Colonel finished his last advice

Everybody was so nervous like over stretched string but Cal was the most nervous of all because he had not had any combat experience at all which declassified him as a soldier. Because of his perfect ability to speak Russian and incomparable computer skill, he was the one and only choice for the mission. Cal was trembling as he had barely any strength to open the copter door was it had landed.

"It's alright Cal, don't be so nervous, you are now a Russian and they won't be able to recognize you." Heinz said and patted on Cal shoulder to calm him.

Cal took a deep breath and made the prayed for one last time and opened the copter door. Kukov and Cal led the way followed by Goosen, Croft, Kowalski, Heinz, Lebel and Jackman. The eight men team quickly formed a straight line so they don't look too suspicious. They headed for the check out gate to get into the Aires Rock base. It was all the same stuff, the guard at the checkout looked at the papers and their ID, and then they had to goes through another few security checks to get to the Aires Rock entrance.

Everything went very smooth until the team met a very experience Sergeant at the entrance.

"Never seen you before comrade, so what's your name? " The sergeant's question was blunt but cunning.

"Eh, Nakita Gledinko… comrade sergeant." Cal replied in Russian.

The sergeant looked at Cal with suspicion as Cal was sweating heavily.

"Not use to the weather here, huh? "

"Yes, Uh… no, not really comrade. I am from Vladivostok. Australia was a lot hotter then I have expected. " Cal replied as he wiped his sweat on his forehead with his shaky right arm.

"Ah yes, I lived there for twenty-five years before I have to move, so tell me comrade, how is that place now? "

_Oh shit, Cal though. I don't even know what was happening in Russia how am I suppose to know anything in Vladivostok, where is that place anyway._

"Well… Eh, nothing much have happen…" _Think goddamnit. Any information you have found out. None, shit… expect one sport article I read in The Age._ "Well, Vladivostok won their second year straight basket ball championship title. "

"Ha, I was right from the very start, Vladivostok proven to be too good for Moscow. Now Sacha owns me some money if I am right…" The sergeant mumbled to himself as the bell rang indicating tea break and also change of the shift.

"Ah! One hour of break" The sergeant said as his replacement arrived. The two sergeants changed salutes and the strike team went past unnoticed 

That was a close call Cal thought as his heart was now jumping so fast like a rabbit and would hop out at any moment. But the hard part was passed as the strike team quickly went inside the base.

__

Iron Curtain base, G-level…

The sound of boot clattering on the polished floor was loud. The corridor that led to the elevator was long and narrow. There was at least six visible camera and probably some more hidden ones. Four of those camera was mounted with a machine gun underneath, two at the door and the other two were mounted on the wall near the elevator gate. A line of Russian soldiers marched along as quickly as they could; as they walked past one of the cameras, it followed the soldiers along as far as its angle would allow it and then turned back to its original position.

The soldiers reached the elevator as the two cameras looked down and aimed at the soldiers. Any sudden move would result in death, Cal thought. He waved his hand over the motion pad of the elevator, the system immediately woke from its hibernation and answered.

"Please insert your security clearance card. " The mechanical voice requested.

Callum got out his perfectly forged card and swipe through the machine. Two seconds the motion screen turned green as the chime sound could be hear loud and clear. Five seconds later the low hum of the elevator rising from the basement could be heard. 

The elevator door opened as Cal and his team stepped in.

Nobody in the team spoke a word, as they knew every move from half hour ago was monitored, recorded and repeated analyzed. The high-speed elevator lowered down towards sub level one. 

__

Iron Curtain base, Sub Level-1

The elevator reached the level one of the and the door opened revealing the large complex maze. Sign bar hanging down the ceiling was well and clear but only Kukov and Flavell could read them. By obvious solution everyone followed these two people.

After a few sharp turns the eight disguised Russian soldiers ended up in front of the door into the generator room, and that was exactly where they wanted to go. It was the usual security check as Cal easily passed it because he had a whole handful of those forged cards. The generator room was however a different story to the outside, because the base craved for so much power technician had no choice but to install a dozen of those huge SV02 hydro power generators to feed the base power. The generators created enormous amount of humming noise that people on the other side of Australia could hear it clearly if they were built on the outside. Lucky the walls were designed as sound proof.

The strike team looked around and spotted four cameras. Simultaneously, four burst of fire from the AK-74s blew they to shreds. Quickly, the soldiers began to unload their equipment that were smuggled through the security check and began to pack they together. Everybody carried a MP-10 with a built in silencer plus several magazines. Silencer pistols were also brought along. Pineapple grenades, C4s and door breachers were also in the sack. Explosives were split amongst everyone. Everyone with their weapons ready to kick, the soldiers put their disguise back on to cover their new toys. Everyone also had their night vision goggle up to be ready for the blackout.

Cal brought out his own toy. He unzipped the laptop bag and hooked up the universal plug on the terminal in the generator room with his notebook. Cal typed on the keyboard as he began to give the computer commands. After a short moment of furious typing the screen changed to another showing the welcome sign. 

"Ha, we are in gentlemen," Cal shouted out aloud.

Cal played around the setting of the power generator and finally found the command to shut it down permanently. The magical click was all it needed. The timer started on the screen of the laptop.

"Alright people, get ready, base should be totally blacked out in twenty seconds." Cal said as he too grabbed his night vision goggle and placed over his head.

Five, four, three, two, one. All the generators suddenly went dead as the room because uncomfortably silent. The same thing happened to the entire base as everything went pitch black.

Surprisingly the door still worked as it opened. When it had closed Jackman laid a burst of his AK-74 on the control.

"Sorry mate, had to do that to ensure no one get inside the generator room."

The base was under complete disorder. People were screaming, shouting and running footsteps could be heard from all directions. Light beams from the torches could be seen at nearly every turn of corner. The strike teams carefully proceed along as they still could see everything crystal clear through their night vision goggle. 

The stairs to Sublevel 2 should be nearby but where. The strike team turned right and entered another corridor. Footsteps and shouts could be heard from front and behind as a group of Russian soldiers approached the Euros.

"What is going on comrades? " One of the soldiers asked as he focused his torch light on the strike team. Both the soldiers and the Euros were frozen for the moment but Jackman recovered first as he liquidated the guard with the torch with a precision throw of his knife right in the throat. Under all of the confusion the Euros let go of their automatic weapons. The Ak-74 bursts cracked out loud and echoed through the complex. The group of Russian soldiers was caught completely by surprise and none of them had any chance to shoot, all fell victims to the bullets.

The entire complex was now alerted of hostile activity in the area but there was no light at all. Finding the intruders in dark was like a blind folded cat and mouse game. Nevertheless a lot of Russian soldiers came to investigate the source of the shooting and found the corpse of their comrades. 

The strike team split into two groups of four, Goosen led the first group and Kukov led the second. A dozen Russian soldiers suddenly came right behind them from the intersection. Again the Russian were surprised to see their 'comrades' got goggles on, but before anyone could ask a question, a grenade from Kowalski killed half of the group followed with the combined burst fire of the group quickly eliminated all of the remaining six.

A bunch of Russian also appear before them, although the Russians couldn't see anything in the dark corridor they still fired at the dark with blind shots. The Euros quickly took cover behind crates and barrels. All shots were missed but all near misses. Croft's superb aiming killed a few with head hits. Another grenade from Kowalski killed off the rest. With two explosions the entire sublevel was fully alert now. More and more Russian soldiers were coming to the area.

Euros moved out fast to avoid been cornered. Because everybody was so alerted and confused the Euros managed to brush past a few groups of soldiers with any action.

"Captain where is the stairs," Lebel called out furiously.

"Don't know, it's here somewhere," Goosen replied as he looked ahead and glanced over his shoulder to ensure no Russian sneak up.

"Twelve o'clock look sharp," Kukov screamed as he saw five Russian guards ahead. He fired a burst which hit one of the soldiers in the chest. It was an instant kill but the four nearby took cover and fired back as the sergeant used his torch to track the SEALs. All Seals took cover behind any sturdy obstacle. 

"We have company here as well." Croft shouted out. A group of Russian soldiers as much as twenty where coming from behind.

Kowalski emptied the magazine; the result was fruitful, he got three soldiers from the short burst, two in chest and one in the head. While he changed the magazine, the Polished pulled the pin off one of his grenade and threw at the oncoming group. The explosion wasn't so clear through the night vision goggle there was a lots of debris.

Heinz was caught by a beam of light but he duck just in time to evade the burst from one end of the corridor. The group of soldiers from behind was moving up slowly and taking covers as they went along. The Euros looked to be cornerd. But everything changed after Croft made four marvelous head hit that killed all four soldiers at the end of the corridor.

"C'mon move it guys," Goosen ordered as he turned around and laid a few suppression burst to slow down the Russian. The Russians heard the burst and ducked again, no one was hit but a hell of a scare. 

The Soviet sergeant was also shouting to get his men moving. Up to five torches were available for the group and they desperately tried to fix the location of the SEALs. 

"Get moving, c'mon!" Goosen screamed as he continued to fire off bursts to suppress the Russians. Everyone hurried and moved Goosen backed them up with Kukov.

Majority of the SEALs were out of the corridor. Only Kukov and Goosen have made it. Kukov was nearly there but Goosen was still five metres behind. Suddenly a beam of fixed on Kukov but Goosen accidentally stood in the way of it. Several bursts of AK-74 from other end of the corridor were fired and the captain took all of them in the back. He fell face forward.

"Captain!" Kukov screamed as he turned around and ran towards the captain but bullets from near two-dozen Ak-74s prevented him to do so.

"Go, leave without me…" Goosen saved up his last strength to say it clearly for Kukov and died shortly.

Kukov nearly got himself killed but he managed to get up and due to the disadvantage of the torchbearers he ran at full speed and turned left on the corner.

"Where's the captain," Heinz asked 

"Didn't make it," Kukov shocked his head. Everybody was depressed as they heard the unfortunate news.

"We have to get moving," Kukov was in command now "The stairs won't be far away."

Kukov was right the stair wasn't far away. The door to the stair was only twenty metres away. But once again there was trouble, because there was no power, the electronic door was not function at all.

"Shit, no power no open." Lebel swore to himself. "I need five minutes so watch my six."

"Eh that is something we do not have." Croft said as he peeped left and right to the both end of the corridor.

Lebel was carefully selecting through his lock picking tools but before his found a suitable one, Kowalski walked up to the door and slapped a door breacher on. He took the safety off with a flick of the wrist.

"Stand back people, this one is going down soon," Kowalski said as he took cover behind a crate and crouched next to the Frenchman. "Hey kid, impress us next."

The breacher went off went a heavy pop, very silent if you consider it an explosive. The control that was on the door was now a big charred hole; the door was easily opened as Jackman pushed it opened. 

Everyone quickly joined Jackman as he headed down the stairs with caution. The team's next destination the Iron Curtain lab.  


__

Sublevel 2…

Level 2 was just as dark with any power. Footsteps could be heard well clearly coming down from the stairs. There were scientists cowering all over the place, people were afraid to be killed all hid themselves but a small proportion of the staff members pulled out there pistol and ready to ambush the teams.

The strike team proceeded along the path with caution, taking any sort of cover possible. Several of the Euros tossed their AK-74s away and drew their own MP10 while a few still held on the Russian rifle. Out of nowhere the scientists who were also hiding behind crates and barrels fired at the Euros. All shots were again fired blinded but it was still pretty hard to image that even scientists were given arms in the Soviet force. The ambushing scientists were armed but easily taken out. 

Along the way there was lots of scientist who ran into the Euros by accident. In confusion, all scientists were killed. There was a lot of action all the way on the second level against the scientists but all scientists were killed in the end, no prisoner, no survivor.

From the lab to lab, the strike team finally reached the door that leads to the main lab of the Iron Curtain base. There was a program however that power was no available and the door needed eye scanning process to get in. Lebel quickly unpacked his lock pick tools and went up to the door. As Lebel checked over every inch of the door, the rest of the team defended the area to ensure no sneak attacks. Silence didn't last long as the first group of Russians rushed down the stair with big torches flashing. The set up of the ambush was excellent; the combination of the firepower, angle and position left no survivor. The second ordeal happened five minutes later when the Russians charged down again with caution and ran into another network of fire. Lebel was progressing well; he was now using almost all kind of tools plus the ones he made up. The third and fourth suicide rush finished with almost the exact result. 

Two Soviet officers were discussing the situation. One was Sergeant Costa Vlashikosky and the other was his superior and the chief security of the Iron Curtain base, Major Andrei Siminov. 

"Comrade Vlashikosky, why isn't your men making any progress." Major Andrei Siminov screamed at his sergeant.

"Bu…bu…bu…but comrade the situation is under control. " Sergeant Vlashikosky stuttered in hesitation.

"Comrade, get your men down there _ASAP! _" the Major shouted.

"Com… Com… comrade Siminov, we are moving as we speak. But it's suicide down there. There is at least a whole company of enemies down there with special tool that can see us in dark. "

"Nonsense comrade, this is another one of the allied dog's covet operation. They have at most ten people and they have night vision goggles but so do we, we have a roomful of them. Where are the goggles and where are the _power!_ " 

"Comrade we are progressing as fast as we can. "

"This is not good enough and there is not excuse comrade…" Siminov was interrupted as a group of soldiers with night vision goggles handed the major a Dragonov DX and another of goggle. The major slapped the magazine in as he loaded and armed the sniper rifle.

"Comrade Siminov, wh… wh… where are you going." Vlashikosky asked in confusion.

"Going down there myself and show your men how is it done against the intruders." 

"But comrade it is too dang… " The sergeant was bluntly interrupted.

"Nonsense, I can beat the entire allied army with a baseball bat or cricket bat or what ever people here call them. "

Like that the major walked off followed by twenty or so soldiers. In frustration, Vlashikosky also grabbed an Ak-74 himself and a goggle and followed his superior down.

Lebel was working as hard as he can yet the door was still jammed. Suddenly twenty or so Soviet troops charged down while their major and his group of troops followed. The initial group was been used like human shield and they blocked all incoming bullets while the other group took cover. Another wave of kamikaze attack was completely stopped, however with the sacrifice of twenty or so troops Major Siminov and his team of special counter attack troops have taken cover and were moving to the right position. Two Zarm rocket launchers were also been prepared for use.

"C'mon, c'mon, faster, faster," Lebel was frustrated at the progress of the liquid explosives he pours on the door.

The Soviet and Euros were now having a close quarter combat as both sides fired volleys of shot at each other but neither side could hit anyone because they were so well covered. 

Heinz, Croft, Kowalski and Jackman were firing random shots at the other end of the corridor. Kowalski ripped the pin off his fourth last grenade and threw it as hard as he could at the Soviets. As the grenade was flying in an arc the grenade was shot in midair and fell well short of its intended target, seconds later it exploded harmlessly.

"Sonnafabitich did you see that," Kowalski swore.

Croft carefully looked through at the other end of the corridor and swore silently before he told everyone else.

"Fellas, we got trouble," He said.

"How bad can it be?" Heinz questioned.

"All those guys have night goggles…" _Bang!_ Another shot came from nowhere. Croft fell suddenly on to the floor. Jackman was shocked as he pushed Croft once, no response; he pushed Croft again, still no response. Jackman left Croft up to see him, what he saw was the ruin face of Croft, there was one mighty big whole on his forehead and was still bleeding bad. The horror stricken image nearly made Jackman puke.

"Oh my god, there are snipers..." As Jackman was about to warn the other of the sniper another shot was fired and went right from his left waist. It was so painful and so sudden; Jackman fell sideway as he choked on his last few words before he died. "Sni…sni…snipers…" 

"_Jackman!"_ Hein screamed as he lifted his AK-74 and randomly fired at the other end where there were at least forty bodies on the floor. The forth shot was fired from the sniper but it hit the German in the right arm. Hein grabbed his badly blinding arm and groaned in pain.

Maj. Siminov swore on his last miss that should be a perfect four out of four kill. The major couldn't move around too much because he had the perfect hiding position, underneath a pile of dead bodies.

"Alright, Kowalski, pass me a grenade!" Lebel shouted across the space.

Still shocked from nearly three deaths, Kowalski took out a grenade and threw it to Lebel.

"Stand back people, this door is going to blow all the way to Paris." Lebel screamed to alert other people that the door was about to blow. The pin was taken off as he put it in an angle when the grenade leaned against the door. Lebel sprinted away as quickly as he could along with his tools.

Seconds later there was a very loud explosion as the explosion of the grenade reacted with the liquid explosive poured on the door. The explosion rocked the entire second level and there was a lot of dust and debris and the exploded area. The door was gone, as it had been blown backwards for at least ten metres.

"Alright the blockade is clear let's go, let's go," Lebel said as he charged in with his new FMAS in hand to scout the main lab.

"Move it, move it. Hurry up Cal, you fat ass." Kukov commanded.

Cal ran in as quickly as he could.

"Kowalski, get you and the other outta there we have broke through." He communicated through the com set.

"Let's get out of here Heinz," Kowalski quietly said to the German as both of them covered themselves behind two crates.

"Pass me your AK," Heinz ordered.

"Why?" Kowalski still handed him his own Russian rifle but didn't understand Heinz's intention.

"Go quickly before you can I will hold them off for as long as I could," Heinz said. 

Kowalski and Heinz both looked at each for a long moment. Both men made their last embrace as Kowalski left near in tears.

"Comrades they have pull back, attack!" The Major shouted. The Soviet troops responded quickly as they climbed out from hiding and charged.

Before the Russians passed Heinz, the German ambushed them with both AK-74s blazing left, right and centre, killing at least a dozen. He continued to fire on the charging soldiers but Major Siminov fired a clear shot right through his heart. Heinz felt his chest have exploded as he collapsed, he felt both cold and warm; the blood was losing fast but he laid in his own pile of blood. Soon he would feel no more… 

Kowalski ran back to Kukov breathless. The new captain was stunned to see only one came back. 

"Where's Jack, Heinz and Croft." He asked.

"Didn't make it." Kowalski shock his head with sad expression.

"Damn!" After a long sigh "Alright let's move in."

Kukov moved in first as Kowalski placed a few laser trip bombs in the corridor for the oncoming Russians. 

The silhouette of the slowly advancing Russians came in vast different shapes and sizes. There were at least thirty soldiers in front of Siminov as human shield, half of the group carried torches while the other half followed along in the poor lighting area.

The major made a hand gesture as his team stopped. Another gestured told the thirty plus soldiers in front to keep going. The conscripts didn't dare to look back or anywhere else as they kept on moving toward the trapped entrance to the main lab.

_Kaboon!!!_ The entrance suddenly turned into great explosion as it lit up the entire corridor for a moment.

"Open, open sesame." Lebel inserted the last piece of wire carefully into whole on the lock and twisted it clockwise 360 degrees along with the other two. _Click!_ The door opened with a small whine as everyone entered.

The lab didn't look too big but enough for thirty people to move around freely. 

_Pun!_ All the lights in the room suddenly turned on as all the electronic gizmo returned to life. Everyone turned off their goggles and shielded for their eyes, they were all temporary blinded. Only the quick recovery allowed them to cheat death. 

Everyone dived behind a row of computer terminals as they heard the rumbling sound of the four auto aim camera guns.

Vlashikosky was so pleased from the hearing that the power was restored. More and more soviet troops rushed down the stairs to join the already attacking guards.

"Comrade Major, we have the intruders trapped inside our main lab. " Smiling he was while the major showed no expression of satisfaction.

"Comrade Vlashikosky, what are you men doing now? Why aren't they bursting in to finish of the rest of the intruders."

"Eh, Comrade major, my men are getting reinforced as we speak. In five minutes we are ready to make a charge."

Smack the major whacked the sergeant right across the face. Vlashikosky saw a ring of stars spinning and nearly lost balance.

"_You and your men are idiots! Five minutes are all it take to blow this base apart. Attack now!!!_" Major Siminov went absolutely berserk.

Kowalski was slowly rising to peek at the security camera guns but instantly changed his mind when all four guns simultaneous let go a stream of machine bullets right for his head. 

  
"Son of bitch, the power is back and we are surrounded." Swore Cal.

"Got that right, if we don't turn it off for good, we will be minced alive." Lebel said.

"Guys look like we got more company." Kukov warned the others.

"Alright, alright we take them one at a time, keep you guns in short bursts." Kowalski advised.

"Fuck that, we mow them down in one go." Lebel

"Cal, this might be useful from now on." Kukov threw his AK-74 and a few grenades to the computer wiz telling him that he was also in business.

"What do I do with this?" Cal asked.

"Figure it out yourself Mr. Einstein…"

"Here come the _reds!_" Lebel alarmed the other three.

Lebel was in action as he sprayed the soviet troops charging out of the door with both MP10s. Kowalski and Kukov quickly joined the fight as they let go of their automatic rifles. The first wave of rush was successfully ambushed and left no survivor but with a dozen body piled in the entrance of the door alarmed all the oncoming troops. 

Sounds of gun blasts died down but the speaker cracked up.

"This is the security chief Major Andrei Siminov speaking. (A short pause) As you are aware, you bunch of sneaky Ally dogs; you are all surrounded by my best troops and security equipment. "

"As you can see for yourself, continuation of resistance will result in your torture execution. If you simply give up your mind on your doomed mission in destroying my base, I will give you the privilege to join the Soviet army in her conquest to reunify the world and make the all equal society." 

"Now gentlemen, I will give you exactly ten seconds to consider your current situation as whether surrender or not but before you answer I advice you that we Soviets do not renegotiate."

"One more thing…" Bang! The speak was blown by Kukov. 

"If I surrender that the sun rises from the west."

Major Siminov lit his cigarette before had a big gulp of vodka.

"Seems like our guests doest not like the proposition I offered," He was talking to Vlashikosky. "You know what to do comrade. "

"Yes comrade Major, let death by torture so horrible that will give you nightmare. "

"Alright guys I have a perfect plan going in my head right, we will gamble, it's a fifty-fifty chance. Succeed we get the heck out of here with this base go offline for good; fail we all died the way that man described through the speaker." Cal said.

"Alright Einstein Junior, let's have a listen." Kowalski said.

"We will have a little change of plans, first of all if you can get me to any computer terminal alive I can turn this place to ashes with hands." Lebel looked Kukov and whistled. "You must destroy all four camera guns and hold the entrance to the lab, when the timer began nothing can reverse it."

"And how do we get out." Kowalski asked

"Well I haven't thought abut that yet…" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it sounds fine but how are we going to perform it without practice." Lebel cut Cal off impatiently.

"I think Mr Kowalski have them all planned out, right." Cal looked at the Polish explosive expert.

"Huh?" 

"Now people look closely and learn," Kowalski held for M40 looking grenades. "These might look like the M40s but they are not, I repeat they are not the same. I also happen to have a short supply of these grenades so make every shot count."

"This type of grenade are special, the main difference is that these grenades does not require a grenade launcher, you can plug it onto your standard assault rifles," The Polish demonstrated as he grabbed one of the grenades and struck it onto the barrel of his AK74, after that he tuned the grenade until a click was heard indicating the grenade was properly lock on. "Now as long as you are a average marks you will have no problem in hitting our targets."

With clear instruction given the other four grenades was easily put in position for launching. 

The first grenade was a direct hit as the camera that took the hit blew to bits and showered the area surrounding it with sparks. Second, third and the fourth shots had similar result. All four of the camera guns were now taken out as the strike team had completely control of the room. Cal quickly found himself a computer as he started to manipulate the computer and break into the Soviet network. Everyone else took point the room to defend against further attacks.

The second wave of enemy rush was also completely wiped out; nevertheless the soviets had kicked down the door to the main lab. Kowalski, Lebel and Kukov all found themselves a computer terminal to take cover against bullets, but for how long were unknown. 

"Ah ha," Cal was fully into the hacking now; the unmatchable speed of his typing was coming back to him again. Sweat was rolling but he ignored it and continued.

The third wave of attack by soviet security came at the most unexpected time. At the end of the skirmish Lebel was wounded as he got shot in the arm.

"Yes, yes, I'm in. Hey fellows I am in," Cal shouted with joy.

"Well hurry up, we can't hold them off forever."

"Let's see now, data entry, security check in, officers and staff, medical files. Oh shit," Cal scrolled the page down quickly to see more. "Oh! Hello there, you took me long to find."

The mouse pointer went all the way down the bottom of the screen where it said Counter Capture Measure. Cal click on the link and it went straight to base self-destruction. From there, everything was all too familiar for Cal. With the last few commands and the tap of the ENTER key, the self-destruction sequence began.

"Warning, the self destruction sequence have started, all personel must reach minimum safe distance in twenty minutes." The voice in the speak said. Although Cal and his team couldn't hear it but they knew everyone else heard it loud and clear.

"Comrade, what is going on?" The angry major was again losing his temper.

"Com…com…com… comrade major, looks like the intruders have set off the self destruction sequence." Vlashikosky said with fear in his voice for maybe an execution.

"Idiots, idiots, idiots." Siminov was too angry to even think about executing his second in command. "I will show the troops how is done, Costa, Vassili come with me." 

The two big tesla troops stood up and followed their commander as they also brushed past lieutenant Vlashikosky.

"Warning, must reach minimum safe distance in ten minutes."

"Hey Lebel are you quite finished yet." Kukov asked.

"Just give me a few more seconds." Lebel said he unscrew two more screws from the air ventilation plate. The plate opened as Lebel climb in first. The ventilation tunnel was not so big but big enough for people to climb through comfortably. Kowalski was on guard while everyone was moving in. Cal quickly moved in and followed by Kukov. But before the Polish was going in he was struck by a lightening bolt from one of the tesla troopers just arrived. Another bolt struck him in the chest as he collapsed to the floor.

Kowalski wanted to get up and tried to get but he was too weak to do so. The two big tesla troopers stood in front and blocked light but before they were about to fire again. Major Siminov told them to stop.

"Don't kill them yet, I have some questions to ask."

"First of all I don't speak Russian"

"Oh is that so, well English happens to be my second language." The Major had a perfect English accent as he came in between the two tesla troop. "Now, where is the other three?"

"What other three, I am all by myself, the rest are all dead."

"Oh really…" The Major suddenly saw the unclosed plate to the air ventilation tunnel. "Ah, I can see your friends are not far from here. They shall pay everything they damaged back in blood."

Kowalski closed his eyed as he thought everyone were all doomed but when he found something round, solid and was hurting his back, the Polish opened his eye and began to laugh.

The amused Major also started to laugh

"So what is so funny there."

"How about this for a parting gift." Kowalski held up the grenade with the pin off.

"Huh?" Reflexively the major took a step back as the full force of blast hit the tesla troops first and sent them flying toward to the Major.

The ventilation tunnel was dark and there wasn't much time left as the stopwatch indicated just over five minutes. The warning sound couldn't be heard very clearly because Cal and his mates had already crawled a long way from the base but there was still a mere kilometer to go.

The base was nearly deserted by now and sound was the only sound there. The warning voice was continuously repeating itself over and over again.

"Warning, All personnel must evacuate to minimum area in one minute."

Just as Cal was about to give up of any hope of getting out alive, he saw light at the far end of the tunnel. He looked at his watch, only forty five seconds remained. 

"You can day dream, you can sleep but you got to be moving. I want to see you fat ass be out of this tunnel in forty-five. _MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!_" Cal was hallucinating as drill sergeant shouting at him, he looked to his left and he saw the same drill sergeant but at a different place. He was standing in front of a pile of Cal's favorite things and was also swinging an old pocket watch left and right. "See all those thing behind you. If ya don't get out of here in thirty ticks you will not see them again. No computer games, no chocolate, no music CDs, no books. Tick tock, tick tock."

Cal suddenly woke from his hallucination and realized that that was only fifteen seconds. The light of the other end was getting brighter as he was getting closer. Ten seconds, five, four…

"Three, two, one. Self destruction will now begin." There was a brief moment silence as everything was at still, no wind, no sound, no life and then in all of a sudden the entire level turned into an eye blinding flashed and soon covered the whole base.

Cal heard the rumbling sound and could feel it coming towards him very fast. He was in the light now but he saw no sunlight but light of a glowing sign in Russian. But when Cal turned to his right, he saw a ladder. Quickly Kukov began to climb, everyone else followed. Nobody dared to look back but everyone could now feel the heat coming from behind. The hatch was heavy but it was opened as all three survivor of this odds stacked missions came out to see themselves by the desert with the sun right over their head.

From afar, the deep rumbling sound of caused by the explosion was getting louder. The a burst of fire suddenly burst right out of the centre of Aires Rock and skyrocketed as the entire underground base was blown inside out. 

In the middle of desert the only thing that told the direction was the compass, and it was indicating Cal, Kukov and Lebel was going towards west. While the three men walked under the scorching sun, a streak of rocket passed them and hit the ground thirty metres away. All three men hit the dirt to avoid any fragment. Cal looked up in time to see a Hind gunship flew right over their head and was turning around and dipped its head down for strife the ground with the machine gun. Cal started to run while looking at the oncoming chopper. Far away Cal thought he saw a jeep ranger there, again Cal though he was hallucinating again but when both Kukov and Lebel started to sprint for that direction, Cal realized that was no hallucination. 

The M24 was coming in fast and furious and was spraying the ground with its triple Vulcans. Although Cal and the other two men were well in range of Major Siminov's range of firing, but the sadistic Major like to stretch his enemy a bit more beyond their limit and then finish them off.

Cal, Kukov and Lebel jumped into the car as they found the key was already in the ignition hole. No problem with the start as Lebel sped the buggy away straight after the ignition.

The Hind was spraying the ground with machinegun fire. Lebel, not a professional stunt driver was now driving mad like in the movies. The buggy was zigzagging on the ground as all the bullets missed by inches. Kukov found a M60 machinegun in the back seat; he was firing back under very difficult condition as the zigzagging car was trying to throw him out of the car. The M60 rounds were useless, most of the bullets completely missed the Hind and the minority that hit the plane ricocheted off its armour.

Rockets were now beginning to land around the buggy. Lebel hit the brake hard as the Hind flew right over the buggy. The force from the brake sent everyone lurching forward. Cal found a tube like object underneath his feet and when he looked down he saw a soviet RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade). He quickly picked it up and took aim the Hind was now turning around and again charging at the buggy. Lebel drove forward slowly first but then he pushed the throttle down hard as the buggy again thrust forward.

Cal took aim as the chopper was closing in fast. Phewww, the first rocket was launched. Major Siminov saw the rocket and had enough time to peer the gunship towards right as the rocket was easily evaded.

While this was happening Lebel made a very rough u-turn and started was driving right underneath the Hind. Major Siminov couldn't see anything but could feel the buggy was beneath it. The buggy was moving where the Hind was going. 

Cal quickly reloaded for his second shot and fired it. The rocket exploded on the armour of the Hind. The rocket was a hit but not a direct hit, there was a stream of smoke trailing out from the tail of the chopper. Alarms of various kind was all buzzing and the major had not intention to care about anything but to kill of his prey.

His targeting system also locked on the buggy. He let the buggy go while his focused on the target with his control pad. Click, he let go one of anti tank shells. It was a hit, in fact a near direct. The AT shell hit one of the back wheels. The force of the explosion sent the buggy flying and crashed upside down.

It was a messy scene. Cal crawled out of the buggy with bruises on his forehead and every bone was hurting like hell. He looked around and saw Lebel was in the car and was not moving. Cal leaned closer saw the blood on the steering wheel and Lebel's neck was bent unnaturally told him that the Frenchman was dead.

"Oooooooooooh." Cal heard Kukov groaning in the buggy. Cal bent down quickly to investigate.

"Kukov, you alright?" It was a rather stupid question that he was not. "Can you get out by yourself?" 

"No…._no_, I think my leg is broken." Kukov said painfully. The chopping sound of the helicopter was clear audible. Cal stood up and saw the Hind was hovering right in front of them. From bare guest, the gunship was only about thirty metres away. The Hind was not in a very good form itself with smoke coming out from its tail blade, it could still kill Cal a thousand times over.

"All right you piece of shit, its time for you to pay" The major's voice was hoarse through the speaker. "You have caused me enough pain"

The major pressed the fire button as a stream of flame was came out from the flamethrower and was heading straight for Cal.

"But no pain, no gain" Cal lift up his RPG and fired the last rocket at point blank range. 

Although the Hind was heavily armored at most areas but the front windscreen was not. The rocket smashed right into the interior of the gunship and it blew from inside out. The M24 chopper quickly turned into a fireball even brighter then the sun. The wreckage of the helicopter dropped down to the ground and burned.

After another two long days in the desert Cal and Kukov, the only survivors of the mission were picked up by a group of indigenous Australians and was brought back to Birdsville to meet the their superiors. Lucky for the two, they survived the two hot days by eating the ratio they found in the back of the car trunk. 

All of the Soviet forces in the Asia region soon retreated to Japan to strengthen their last stronghold. Corporal Kukov was soon became the advisor of Allie special force. Cal was shortly enlisted by the US army as the chief of the electronic warfare for his superb ability with computers and electronic equipment. 

Chapter 10: Operation Desert King

Victory on the Africa continent looked imminent for the Allies as the combined strength of Britain, France, Germany and Australia broke through and eliminated most of Libyan, Iraqi and Romanov's elite African corps. Libya, the last stronghold held by the Soviets was now deeply penetrated by the Allies and would fall in matter of days. However…

__

114th floor, Allied Headquarter, Tehran, Iran

The World Summit meeting was over and most of the people had already left. Over a small portion of people was still in the meeting room organizing files. General Carville was in his private debriefing room discussing the situation in Africa.

__

Jakarta Airport

Hafi the Iraqi chosen and his four followers entered the airport and found flight 161 would depart for Iran in half an hour. His group quickly gone over to the custom line and showed their tickets and boarding passes. To save more time, they ran to the luggage boarding area. It took them another two minutes to find the line they were after. The security officer nodded to them as Hafi and his group approached him and walked through the offline metal detector. Hafi handed the guard an envelope fully of US dollars while he was busily checking his money to make sure it was right, Alta the Azerbaijan chosen took the sports bag right next guard's feet and walked away without making even the slightest noise. Hafi looked at the flight board and saw flight 161 was fifteen minutes away from departing. Plenty of time he though, plenty of time before his final mission for Allah.

__

Onboard of Flight 161

Four hours later Flight 161 was over the airspace of Sri Lanka. Hafi paused his pray to Allah as he peeped at his stop, precisely only three and half hours left before starting their holy mission. Hafi closed his eyes and continued his pray.

*Three hours passed*__

__

'It was like dream coming true, Hafi saw himself kneeling right before Allah with all his four followers next to him. Hafi looked left and right and saw nothing but field of white. "My children, you must now leave and go on to accomplish you holy mission. We shall meet here again shortly. By then you shall be clear of all sins and given a new start in your next life." 

The alarm of stopwatch went off and Hafi opened his eye and nodded to the other four. Muhammad grabbed his pistol with the silencer on and headed to the cockpit. He opened the door and fired two shots at the pilot's head and one more on the co-pilot. The airhost was about to scream but the Azerbaijan covered her mouth just in time and sliced his knife slowly across her throat. Muhammad quickly dumped all three bodies behind a curtain and quickly took the control stick.

Hafi's action was swift and deadly, he fired a burst of bullets at the passenger of the first two rows with his Scorpion. Alta finished off the rest one at a time with his AK and stabbed anyone closest to him. Rafiq was going around with a M14 carbine and fired once more to all already shot passengers to make sure there was no survivor. The shooting caused total chaos in the business and economy cabin. Rafiq fired his pistol at two businessmen investigating the shooting while Amrit told his team to put gas mask then threw several gas grenades into the business cabin then shut the door tight. 

Through the cockpit window, the city of Tehran could be seen with a clear blue sky. The tallest building in the city stood out easily, and that was the building the hijackers were after, the Allied headquarter.

The radio was busily repeating the warning message that the plane was off the course.

"Flight 161 this is Tehran control tower, you are 12 kilometers off course, I repeat you are 12 kilometers off course, must change you course now…" The message was repeating itself over and over and Hafi was going to ignore it but couldn't, it was simply too annoy. The Iraqi picked up the talkie and shouted in Arabian, "We smile at our death and foresee the wrath of Allah burning the Allies"

Muhammad changed the plane from auto to manual and maximized the speed of the plane to afterburner 3 and aimed directly at the top floor of the Allied headquarter while the rest made their last pray to Allah.

__

Carville's private briefing room, 114th floor, Allied headquarter

"Listen dammit, you tell your men to hold off the Soviet reinforcement at all cost until our reinforcement. I don't give a shit how heavy their attack is, you hold them off or you will get court-martialed, do you understand! We cannot afford to let them turn the tide in Africa now. Also you must…"

The impact of the suicide plane crash turned everything in the top floor of the Allied headquarter into sea of flame. General Carville, his office, the meeting room and two of his most trusted advisor were all swallowed up in the fire.

__

View from outside

The force of the plane easily drove into the building like a knife through hot butter. A giant fireball spewed out from other side of building then the entire top floor exploded from inside out.

__

Situation in Africa

Thing changed dramatically in Africa. The thought to be an easy victory was now looking quite uncertain. The Allied spearhead deeply penetrating Libya was totally wiped out by Romanov's relieve force coming down from the Mediterranean Sea. The Soviet counterattack was totally irresistible, the huge mechanized division consisted of nearly fifty thousand tanks penetrated lines after lines of defenses. Massive infantries and artilleries assault came afterward to wipe out any remains. Airborne drops behind the enemy line also succeeded with great success as the combined attack from front and back swallowed half of the German force and wiped out two-thirds of the Australian force. The French force on the left flank was lucky with its less fortunate British ally. Because most of the pressure was on the Germans and slightly less on the British, the quick footed French force managed to retreat back to the Sahara desert to rendezvous with the British who suffered mild casualties. The heavy suffering German army had only a small fraction of their entire force in Africa retreated out of the Libya. By the end of the day, situation in Africa looked to be a certain victory for the Soviets.

__

Campaign in the Sahara

The two elite tank divisions of the French army and the three tank divisions plus one airborne division were a good ten thousand tanks and four thousand infantries. But the Soviets had five times as many in armour and at least ten times in infantry. The completely mechanized Soviet force also had heavy artillery support.

The knockout blow for the British and French came with the tank battle around the mountain region of Algeria and infantry battle in the mountain. It was a nightmare like siege into the mountains when the Soviet artillery pounded the mountains with shells and rockets. The British and French were perfectly entrenched themselves in the mountain, even with the massive artillery support. The Soviet infantries were not so successful in conquering the mountain. 

It became more of a slaughter then a proper tank battle when the Soviets unleashed their ace of spade in tank warfare, the terror drones. Those car sized mechanical spider can outrun any tank and it caused disastrous effect when it came in close contact. Basically when the terror drones were five metres to a tank, it leaps onto the tank and grab onto it tightly with its four high-powered titanium legs. Very quickly the drone uses its tools to tore the tank turret away and unleash a stream of flame at the crews. To quicken the victory, the Soviet force unleashed a thousand of those 'spiders'. The effect was immediate, in an hour the drones managed to reduce the Allied amour by fifty percent with only five loses. The British and the French had no choice but retreat toward Morocco and further towards the beach area for their last stand. The abandoned troops in the mountain region realized the departure of the armour protection and surrendered shortly as they saw there was no hope of breaking out of the encirclement. 

The Australians did come back with a hefty reinforcement and hit hard on the rear of the Soviet force but all was already to late as the Soviets quickly disbanded the Aussies. Only a few tanks were now in the way of a total Soviet victory on the Africa continent. Unless some miracles could happen, the Soviets were looking invincible.

__

The miraculous German reinforcement

The total annihilation of the British and French looked certain near the beach area of Morocco. However miracles did happen and happened all around the unstoppable Soviet war machines. First sign of the miracle happened on the sea of Morocco. The German amphibious fleet arrived with the successful chronoshift by Ally's most advanced weapon, the Chronosphere. The sudden appearance of the German warships, submarines and warplane caused wide panic amongst the Soviet ground troops as they had neither air support nor naval support. The British and French force held off the Soviet advance for long enough to allow the fresh German armour divisions to land and began their counter attack.

The chronoshifts also arrived on the boarder of Mauritania, Mali, Niger and Chad. With the sudden arrival of massive German reinforcements so close to the Soviet troops, there was not enough time for the Russians to recover against the so surprising attack. The Germans hit the Soviets hard from front, unprotected flank and rear. The successful deep penetration on the flank and rear divided the Soviet force several parts and with total German air superiority the Soviet's terror drone attack weren't so successful as the Luffwaffe Tornado fighters were able to destroy them front far away. The penetrating German force also destroyed several main soviet supply lines and a dozen or so conveys. With majority of the tanks trapped and destroyed, the Soviet infantry had to face the German African corps that had armour and air support and was pushed back inch by inch. 

With the decisive attack, situation in Africa changed completely in favor of the Germans. By the end of the day the result of the entire campaign was well clear that the Soviets had no chance was turning the tide again.

Chapter 11: D-Day, Invasion of Afghanistan

__

Live television broadcast

"Today is a sad day, but today is also a day that we grow stronger from the lose of our beloved one" It was the same sad but smiling face of President Michael Dugan speaking to the public like the tragic nuclear attack of Chicago. "We all remember from the time of the Chicago nuke attack to the attack of Pearl Harbor. We grew stronger every time with the lose of our people. Today is no exception; today, people of United State of America will live on and grow stronger. Today we have to say goodbye to General Carville, he lives on in our heart and live a god. Today I announce the begin of the end of the Soviet Empire. The war is near the end and we _will_ bring Romanov, his slime ball Yuri and all of the Soviet generals to justice and make them pay for the millions of innocent lives they took…" 

__

Situation in Afghanistan

The combined strength of United State, Canada and Australia launched the Ally's biggest assault to open Romanov's Afghanistan gate into Russia. After weeks of brutal fighting, the city of Herat,Kandahar and Ghazni were captured. The warfare in the mountain region resembled the near impossibility of breaking through Afghanistan. Heavy equipment had to be left behind since they were all useless. Only small amount of light tanks were used but they were as ineffective as the constant air raid. The only reasonable solution to breakthrough Afghanistan was by eliminating all Red Army entrenched in the mountains. 

__

Mountain 310

Even under intensive bombing, the US Marine Corps only managed to advance five kilometers into the Harirud region. Without tanks and little low altitude cover it was a nightmare battle in the mountains. Up to three million men were used for this full-scale invasion to neutralize the Soviets in Afghanistan. So far the invasion hadn't shown any sign of improvement as the vast mountains swallowed divisions after divisions of Marine Corps. Up to three hundred and fifty locations were hit simultaneously hoping to knock out the Russian by surprise thus to get a quick and easy victory. But the Soviets were well prepared, anywhere the Ally struck they met extreme resistance and Hill 310 was just one of the place that got pinned down.

__

Ghazni (nighttime now)

Surrounded by mountains the US marines faced counterattack by the Soviets and local Afghan fighters. By day, waves after waves of kaytusha rockets, V3 rockets and artillery shells were not very surprising for Ally soldiers who happened to be in the god-forsaken place. By night massive Afghan infantry rush to flood the city was also some everyday stuff. So far the Americans managed to held off most of the counter attacks but for how long was a X factor. 

Another wave of Afghan infantry rushed was about to begin. Heavy explosions of Russian artillery fire and kaytusha rockets broke the long craved silence in the city. In the night sky, waves of kaytusha rockets were seen launching from the mountains all around the city. The rockets came very quickly and the destruction was seen clearly as the rockets were tiny bright white dots. Shortly after the artillery barrage, gunfire echoed throughout the city as the US marines battled the Afghan fighters for the control of the city.

__

Mountain 101

Only three day of fighting, the Canadians had already lost more than eighty-five thousand soldiers in capturing this virtual position. Because this mountain had the best height, whoever controls this mountain could gain the ability to observe the surrounding as far as the binocular allowed. 

__

Mountain 009

The three Australian SAS regiments suffered heavy casualties against the Afghan guerrilla fighters. Trapped in the mountains, the SAS had already lost two thirds of the forces when they were ambushed. Surrounded by all hostiles, the supplies were also an imminent problem.

__

Kabul (Night)

It was another bombing raid on the capital of Afghanistan. Alarm siren sounded through out the entire city. Shortly the B52s squadrons began their carpet-bombing raid on military and civilian targets. AA weapons returned fire and shortly the sky was lit with millions of tracer bullets and flak explosions. From nearby underground airports, Soviet MiG fighters also entered the sky to intensify the night raid. 

__

Mountain 031

After three waves of carpet-bombing, the 1051st group army advanced slowly with light support from Apache attack copter. Entering the cave in Afghanistan was probably the most horrifying experience for any US marine. The tunnels in the cave were dark, narrow and seemed to stretching on forever, only limited number of people can go in at a time. Night vision goggles were applied to all troops.

Every twist and turn of a corner in the cave was an ambush by Afghan and Russian soldiers. Flamethrowers were one thing the marines didn't acknowledge in cave warfare. Out of every twenty Afghan-Soviet defender was a suicidal flamethrower; many marines were swallowed by the one single burst of flame. Death toll mounted but the US marines prevailed in the end with the control of this mountain as another very important strategic location. 

It was a terrible fight like the other three hundred fifty locations. The 1051st army lost over two thirds of their force to eliminate all defenders. Many of marines died in their comrade's arms as they received no medical attention because the medics weren't quick enough to get inside the cave.

__

Mountain 171

No Canadians thought they would see a tank in the battle, however the Russians proved the Canadians wrong. Mountain 171 was huge comparing with others near by. The channels in the caves were also a lot bigger than nearby mountains. The two thousand strong Canadian commandos were not challenged until the centre of the cave where they meet a dozen Il-Red light tanks and hundreds of Russian soldiers. No other Anti-tank weapons expect the LAWs (Light anti tank weapon) were a part of the commando's arsenal. So the Canadians had to use the RPG of the dead Russians soldiers against the tank.

__

Mountain 309

No battle had ever gotten any closer and more brutal then this one. The 3rd regiment of the Australian Army was welcomed with bullets, grenades, lightening bolts, bayonets, bowie knives and fists. The stalemate lasted non-stop for six hours. Ammunitions were all used up til then. The Afghans decided to make a brake as they charged out with bayonets stuck on their Klashiknovs and machetes. The Australians engaged them with melee weapons of the same kind. 

It was a street fighter on large scale; the chance of survival was slim. In the end only five Aussies survived out of the five hundred participants.

__

Mountain 243

Rocketeers patrolled the sky for Soviet artilleries while the 7th Recon group advanced with haste. A trace of AA bullet hit a jumper (AKA rocketeer) right in the chest as he basically exploded. The scatted flesh of the jumper poured down the sky. Immediate reaction to threat, the rocketeer formation began their evasive maneuver. In all of a sudden, all the AA weapons opened fire at the jumpers. Mountain 243 was suddenly busy of activities. 

The 7th Recon was also ambushed. The three heavy machine guns pinned down the two hundred or so marines at half way of a mountain.

__

Mountain 198 (Night)

"Sir got our asses pinned down here man, the enemy's fire is too intense. We need air and artillery support…sizzle we need them now!" Ground shocked around Sergeant Wills when Soviet artillery barrage landed. 

__

"Listen to son, you order your men to move their asses up the hill at whatever the cost." Major Jackovich was shouting on the end.

"But sir…"

"Listen god dammit, I want you to take down that mountain but day. If not then I blow your brains out if the Reds doesn't".

"We can't move any more sir…"

__

Mountain 91(midnight)

"… the Reds' rockets and shells are flying at us from all direction."

"I don't give a shit. You tell your men to move! Understand, move their lazy ass…" The communication was cut suddenly "Sonnafabitch!"

A fire suddenly burst out of the ammunition depot two hundred metres away from Major Jackovich's tents. The major first ignored the fire but a horror thought made up get off his chair and ran into the opening. 

"Somebody put that fire out." But it was already too late. He looked far away and saw a huge wave of bright dot moving at his location. "Holy mother of god."

__

Mountain 25

"Sir, sir, this is sergeant Nicks reporting, Major Jackovich, are you still there." The communication was no getting through. Nick turned to his assistant Hector. "Hector check what's going on over 91."

Second later Hector was starting through his binocular bug eyed.

"Ser, ser, sergeant. You better have a look at this." Nicks took over and peered through and saw a field of destruct. Everything on the mountain 91 was burning and some were still exploding. The fire of the ammunition depot gave away the position of the forward headquarter and was blown to bits by Kaytusha rockets.

"Oh, my god."

Afghanistan was finally on the night of Christmas day that year. The Allies lost nearly more than 1.6 million men in capturing one single country. With Afghanistan Hell Gate opened, more and more Ally forces could in for the final push into the Soviet Union.

__

Atlantic Ocean

British naval fleet sailed in formation to celebrate their final victory over the Soviets in the cat and mouse game in the water. Both sides suffered heavy loses in material and men but it was the English navy proved to be an edge over the Russians.

__

London, England

The military parade took place in the street of London to celebrate the victory of RAF over the Soviet air force. The jet fighters were writing big letters such as 'Long live the Queen, god bless England etc' to show their patriotism to their nation.

__

Tripoli, Libya, Africa

The surrender of the remaining Soviet force in Africa was much to celebrate. British, French, Australians and Germans soldiers marched in the street of Tripoli. 

__

Paris, France

Although the horror of the war changed the beauty of Paris forever, the freedom of French people will not change. FFR (Free France Resistance) marched along the street near the Eiffel tower and sang the Versailles of Marseille with pride to celebrate the liberation of France. 

__

Berlin, Germany

German tanks, soldiers and other military vehicles waited on the street for their final inspection by their chancellor before heading for the attack into the Soviet Union itself. 

Chapter 12: The War to End All Wars

With the war nearly at an end, the Soviets launched their last desperate counter offence to break up the Allied forces in the winter period. With all the reserves and the elite forces under Romanov's control, the red army managed to gather their last 265 divisions for the counter-offence. Odds were high against the Soviets as the Allies were coming in from all sides to knock at the doorstep of Soviet Union. 

__

Finland-Soviet boarder

The Swedish and Finnish troops were moving quickly across boarder. It was nearly dawn but the sky still showed no sign of sunlight, which was good. Majority of the Finn-Sweden headed for Petrozavodsk while the 89th tank and 90th infantry were to hold off any counter offence from Murmansk.

__

Belarus-Soviet boarder

The British 4th, 6th, and 8th army led forces had crossed the boarder into the Soviet Union and was heading towards Smolensk, Bryansk and Voronezh at high speed. 

__

Don river

German tanks and troop carriers were moving over the frozen river fast with heavy air cover. The Germans drew their first blood when kaytusha rockets destroyed a tank. In all of sudden massive waves of kaytusha rockets and artillery shells were launched from the Soviet position. Luffwaffe responded with high altitude and low altitude carpet-bombing. The battle for Stalingrad had begun as well as the battle to put the Soviet Empire to rest.

Leningrad 

The three French 'Mirage' armour division was now very close to Leningrad still unnoticed. The new French experimental tank was next to the fully invisible tank. The Mirage DX9 series was classified as a light tank but it had a 130mm cannon. The new armour piercing incineration shells was the weapon of choice to give even strongest tank a scare. The invisibility of the tank was so perfect with the new Lazarus shield that it could blend into any sort of background like a predator in the movies. 

__

Kirov

A storm was coming. A very weird storm that it looked as if it was pointed directly at the city of Kirov. The storm looked bad and menacing, the sky was turning dark soon it became black like nighttime. Suddenly a single gigantic bolt of lightening struck the refinery and blew it to pieces without warning. More and more of those powerful lightening bolts zapped the city of Kirov mercilessly until everything was flattened. The Allied experimental super weapon was a total success. Einstein's 'blitzstormer' had leveled the entire city in fifteen minutes. 

__

Volga River, near Kazan

The chronoshift activation brought in two armour divisions behind the enemy line. In short while, the two thousand tank wrecked havoc on Soviet supply lines and airbases. The new US made Prism tanks were an exact copy of Einstein's prism tower except they were on tread. The powerful laser cannon on the tank launched laser beams with long range and high accuracy, Tesla coils and other base defenses didn't stand a chance and they were knocked out from afar. With the protection of the Grizzlies and Bradleys, the Prism tanks were nearly untouchable.

__

Novgorod

At midnight, the city was suddenly raided by thousands of Allied newest infantry force. The chrono-legionnaires were the most high-tech and sophisticated piece of equipment in the Alliance. The legionnaires landed everywhere in the city. Each legionnaire launched a beam of laser on a target of threat nearby. The lasers were not destructive but it stunned anything it hit and slowly wipe them out of time. Soon things began to disappear and in two hours Novgorod was captured by the US airborne reinforcements. 

__

Barents Sea

The spearhead 6th fleet of US navy was sailing on full speed towards the northern coast of the Soviet Union. In the centre of the fleet were the two America's proudest warships; the USS Nimitz IV and her sister ship USS Indiana II. Surrounding the two carriers were a ring of destroyers, AEGIS cruisers, frigates and light submarine cover. Between the two carriers, there were six hundred various combat aircrafts. Following the spearhead, there were the 4th and the 7th fleet supporting it and with three more fleets for emergency. Altogether, the US navy had up to 150 ships and around 3600 aircrafts. 


End file.
